Enquanto você dormia
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Vivendo recluso em sua casa de campo, Sion Sinclair não vê razão para voltar a se comportar de maneira civilizada, especialmente com relação ao sexo oposto. Até o dia em que um temporal destrói uma carruagem a caminho de Londres, ferindo seriamente seus ocupantes. Ao assumir os cuidados pela única sobrevivente, Sion distrai-se das próprias atribulações, enquanto vela dia e noite...


**ENQUANTO VOCÊ DORMIA...**

 _Wendy Burge_

 _Inglaterra,_ _1822_

 _A bela adormecida..._

Vivendo recluso em sua casa de campo, Sion Sinclair não vê razão para voltar a se comportar de maneira civilizada, especialmente com relação ao sexo oposto. Até o dia em que um temporal destrói uma carruagem a caminho de Londres, ferindo seriamente seus ocupantes. Ao assumir os cuidados pela única sobrevivente, Sion distrai-se das próprias atribulações, enquanto vela dia e noite o sono da linda jovem.

Meses depois, ao recobrar a consciência, a protegida de Sion tem fortes motivos para "esquecer" o passado. Movido por sentimentos desconhecidos, ele arquiteta um plano e apresenta a jovem a todos como sua amante. No entanto, com os mexericos correndo soltos e o escândalo tomando proporções cada vez maiores, Sion corre o risco de ser desmascarado e de perder para sempre o amor que seu coração não pode mais negar...

 **Prólogo**

 **Março de 1882, Castelo Camden,** **Oxfordshire.**

Katherine abriu um pouco a cortina de veludo, deixando en trar a luz do sol na sala escura. A claridade feriu seus olhos, que ela manteve semicerrados enquanto olhava para o alvoroço que acontecia no pátio abaixo. Estoicamente, observou o grupo de jovens que riam e conversavam, numa reunião para a qual não havia sido convidada. Não se importava em saber que nunca seria convidada a participar, embora um dos jovens fosse seu próprio marido.

Por que simplesmente não vão embora, pensou impaciente, enquanto levava os óculos até os olhos.

A atenção de Katherine voltou-se para Alicia Barrows, vestida de veludo cor de vinho. A roupa delineava as curvas com que Deus a agraciara, para combinar com os traços igualmente belos do seu atual amante: o marido de Katherine.

Ambos pareciam conscientes do belo quadro que formavam juntos. Eram dois esplêndidos predadores, alimentando a vaidade um do outro.

Com despreocupação arrogante, os amantes permaneciam indecentemente próximos no meio da aglomeração. Consciente de que eram observados por Katherine através da janela da biblio teca, Alicia se esticou para passar a mão na cabeleira loira de Halsingham; então, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Katherine por sobre os ombros do amante. Com um sorrisinho cruel, disse algo ao ouvido de Halsingham, que imediatamente soltou uma garga lhada e olhou para a esposa.

Ignorando-o, Katherine fitou Alicia, que sorria de modo cínico. Ela não era a primeira amante, nem seria a última; e quando dei xasse de divertir seu marido, haveria outra para substituí-la.

Finalmente, o grupo montou nos cavalos e nas carruagens para iniciar a longa volta a Londres.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou dos lábios de Katherine, e seus olhos se detiveram em seu marido mais uma vez. Viu-o beijar os lábios da amante, e se pôs a pensar se eram assim tão calorosos quando estavam no quarto, longe daquela platéia bajuladora.

Katherine afastou-se da janela e saiu da biblioteca.

Ao entrar na sala de desjejum, notou que seu pai ainda se en contrava à mesa. Engolindo seu desapontamento, sentou-se.

Lorde Camden ergueu os olhos do jornal londrino e olhou para a filha com indisfarçável contrariedade. Considerava absurdo que ele e sua linda esposa tivessem produzido uma criatura tão sem atrativos.

Com vinte e um anos de idade, Katherine Beatrice Camden-Carey, viscondessa Halsingham, não tinha nada que a recomen dasse. Além de ter baixa estatura, estava acima do peso. Camden achava desagradável ter que olhar para ela. Se alguém lhe pergun tasse a cor dos olhos de sua única filha, o lorde não saberia res ponder. Katherine sempre usava aqueles horríveis óculos cor-de-rosa! Nem a cor dos seus cabelos Camden sabia, pois a viscondessa os mantinha puxados para trás e cobertos com uma touca branca de linho. Seu excesso de peso e a roupa cinza que usava em todas as ocasiões lhe davam uma aparência nada feminina. Sua única qualidade, se é que se podia definir assim, era a pele aveludada e um andar gracioso, apesar do peso excessivo.

Na verdade, Camden gostaria de se esquecer da existência da filha; mas isso seria impossível antes que ela lhe desse um neto e herdeiro para sua antiga linhagem, que corria perigo de se extinguir.

Katherine era uma pessoa insignificante, mas importante para o futuro dos Camden.

Seu ciclo menstrual, porém, era infalível. Camden recusava-se a acreditar que Katherine pudesse ser estéril, mas, se fosse, poderia repudiá-la e teria muito prazer em fazê-lo.

Olhando através dos óculos, Katherine notou a sempre presente animosidade do olhar do seu pai. Nervosa, pegou um pedaço de pão e o levou à boca; mas não sentiu o gosto da manteiga, e sim o gosto metálico e ácido do ódio.

— Espero que tenha tido a cortesia de desejar uma boa viagem a seu marido e convidados — disse Camden, virando a página do jornal.

Mantendo os olhos baixos, a viscondessa respondeu, com voz tímida:

— É claro, milorde.

Ele até entendia que seu genro fugisse da cama daquela mulher desagradável. Em troca de pagamentos de dívidas, o visconde fora "comprado" para duas coisas: casar-se com sua filha e engravidá-la. Camden não se importava se o bastardo engravidasse outras mulheres, desde que fizesse o mesmo com Katherine. Porém, a paciência de Halsingham já se esgotara. Suas ausências não iriam mais ser toleradas. O desgraçado estava brincando com fogo. Se não cumprisse logo com sua parte do contrato, Camden deixaria de pagar-lhe as dívidas e lhe negaria crédito.

Já tivera paciência demais, e isso não era uma característica de sua personalidade.

— Presumo que seria muito querer um herdeiro para daqui a nove meses? — o conde perguntou, de súbito, à filha.

Katherine teve vontade de rir na cara do pai e dizer-lhe o quanto era estúpido, pois parecia não ter percebido que seu marido se deitara em outra cama naquela noite. O simples pensamento de ser tocada por um homem que a achava repulsiva era intolerável. Tê-lo no quarto durante uma hora, que ele passava sentado perto da lareira, era mais do que conseguia suportar.

Depois de três anos de casada, permanecia virgem e pretendia continuar assim. A idéia de ter o filho arrebatado de seus braços para ficar à mercê daquele homem frio era impensável. E se desse à luz uma menina como ela? Respirando fundo, mentiu.

— Isso apenas o tempo dirá, milorde.

Apesar da frieza aparente, Katherine começou a suar e, sem saber o que fazer, pegou outro pedaço de pão. O ato enfureceu Camden, que se esforçou para manter-se impassível. Mas quando viu a filha mergulhar a colher em um pote de geléia, não conseguiu mais se conter.

— Por Deus, não sabe fazer outra coisa além de comer o dia todo?

Katherine afastou a mão do pote de geléia. Depois limpou os lábios com um guardanapo de linho e levantou-se.

— Com sua permissão, senhor?

Sem esperar pelo consentimento do pai, saiu da sala com a cabeça erguida.

Suspirando, Camden voltou a ler o jornal.

Minutos depois, uma linda melodia tomou conta dos corredo res, as notas impecavelmente executadas por um verdadeiro virtuose. Camden jogou o jornal no chão e foi em direção da ofensiva música.

Quando percebeu a presença do pai, Katherine parou de tocar e pôs as mãos no colo, mas não olhou para Camden. Ele se apro ximou, cheio de fúria, e aplacou sua raiva fechando a tampa do piano com violência.

— Não posso mais agüentar a sua presença! — o conde gritou, tentado a apertar o pescoço da filha.

Mas não podia. Ainda não. Precisava de um herdeiro. — Você vai partir para Londres. Imediatamente! E trate de engravidar logo daquele biltre imprestável! Halsingham já foi muito bem pago para isso, e não lhe darei nem mais um centavo. E você não voltará até que esteja grávida do meu neto! Se não pode desempenhar uma tarefa tão comum, então deverá ir para Bridden.

Dito isso, Camden saiu da sala pisando forte, seus passos ecoan do por todo o ambiente.

Katherine fechou os olhos. Bridden, novamente. O Castelo Camden ou um asilo de loucos. Qual a diferença?

Com silenciosa eficiência, um criado fechou a porta dupla para dar privacidade a Katherine. Ele tinha muita pena da pobre moça, a cabeça abaixada, sentada imóvel na frente do instrumento que ela executava com maestria. Os olhos dos dois ainda se encontra ram antes que o criado cerrasse as portas; e ele ficou surpreso com o ódio que viu no olhar de sua patroa.

O cheiro de umidade, combinado com o ruído das rodas da carruagem, deixava Katherine enjoada. Mas esse incômodo nem se comparava aos tormentos que teria de agüentar até que a car ruagem gelada e velha chegasse a Londres.

Uma tempestade com raios os atingia, e Katherine temia que a carruagem se desintegrasse ou que Liam, o cocheiro, perdesse o rumo.

Quase sem gás, as lanternas do interior da carruagem propor cionavam uma iluminação fraca demais, porém suficiente para que Katherine visse a palidez de Jassy, sua velha governanta. Aproxi mou-se da pobre mulher, e se espantou ao ver como Jassy ficara febril na última meia hora. Cobriu a velha senhora até o pescoço com um cobertor, e pôs sua própria manta sobre as pernas dela.

Um raio iluminou o interior da precária carruagem. Antes que a escuridão voltasse, um grito agonizante foi ouvido. Sem pensar duas vezes, Katherine segurou no trinco da porta e pôs a cabeça para fora, apesar da chuva torrencial. Seu chapéu foi arrancado, mas ela conseguiu chamar o cocheiro:

— Liam! — gritou desesperada para vê-lo.

Outro raio permitiu que visse a perna do cocheiro pendurada para o lado. Mais um forte sacolejo e a carruagem saiu do rumo. A porta do veículo abria e fechava ao sabor da ventania, quase jogando Katherine para fora. Ouvindo um ruído de vidro quebrado, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos a tempo de proteger-se contra os fragmentos de vidro arremessados para dentro da carruagem pela fúria do vento.

Apesar do medo, Katherine esticou o braço pela janela e tentou agarrar a perna de Liam, que estava caído e imóvel. A carruagem disparara perigosamente. Jassy gritava, mas seus gritos mal eram escutados em meio ao som aterrorizante da tempestade e dos raios.

Katherine tentou chegar perto de Jassy, mas foi jogada contra o banco de madeira. Sentiu uma forte dor no peito, e mal conseguia respirar. Ficou caída no chão, com as saias encharcadas; e a car ruagem desgovernada continuava sua marcha rumo ao nada.

Vamos morrer, pensou, sem se importar mais com o que acon teceria em seguida. Subitamente, ocorreu-lhe que sua morte atra palharia os planos de Camden em relação a sua herança; sentiu-se vingada ao perceber que anos de negligência e abuso não ficariam impunes. E sorriu.

A carruagem descontrolada inclinou-se para o lado e desabou em um barranco. Katherine sentiu que caía, e ouviu apenas o re linchar desesperado dos cavalos. E não viu mais nada.

 **Capítulo I**

 **Julho de 1882,**

 **Solar Dereham, nas colinas** **Chiltern**

Os dois se olharam. Vidro quebrado e flores espalhadas pelo chão. Nenhum deles se moveu, mas a forte governanta tinha a vantagem do peso e da sobriedade contra o homem embriagado a sua frente.

— Se o senhor pensa que eu vou limpar essa bagunça, está enganado! — a senhora disse, com forte sotaque escocês.

Ao notar as sobrancelhas erguidas de lorde Sinclair, a mulher apoiou a mão sobre os amplos quadris e apontou o vaso que o homem havia quebrado em uma atitude infantil.

Sion Sinclair, o sexto marquês de Dereham, virou-se lentamen te, os lábios desdenhosos, olhando para a sala suja.

Teias de aranha pareciam rendas frágeis nos cantos das paredes; havia pratos sujos sobre a escrivaninha e sobre algumas cadeiras, e o chão estava imundo. O cheiro de comida deteriorada e de bebida derramada permeava o ar. Terminada a inspeção, o marquês con templou a beligerante criada com desdém.

— Limpar, Sra. Turlow? O que isso significa? É óbvio que sua interpretação dessa palavra difere muito da minha. Na verdade, difere tanto que a senhora está despedida.

Chocada, a criada arregalou os olhos e zombou dele:

— Verdade, milorde? E quem vai ocupar o meu lugar? Que outra pessoa em sã consciência trabalharia nesse asilo de loucos? Quem o suportaria, com suas raivas, vomitando dia sim dia não e destruindo este belo solar? Limpar, o senhor diz? Para quê? Quer uma casa limpa para demolir? — Ergueu um dedo para o teto. — E ela! Aquele corpo lá em cima. Tenho de forçá-la a alimentar-se três vezes por dia, e trocar a roupa de cama da coitada diariamente, para que não fique deitada sobre a sujeira... Sem mencionar que preciso verificar o tempo todo se a pobre ainda está viva! O senhor tem sorte de contar comigo!

— Você está despedida — reiterou o marquês, com olhar frio.

— Muito bem, já entendi. Vou embora. Mas quando pedir que eu volte, pagará caro pelo meu perdão. Deus o castigue e boa sorte!

Enquanto o som dos passos da criada morria no corredor que levava à cozinha, Sion, já arrependido, olhou para o cômodo que em dias melhores fora uma elegante biblioteca.

— Ela tem razão — resmungou. — Joguei fora duzentos anos de orgulho dos Dereham.

Cambaleante e pisando nos cacos de vidro, voltou à escrivani nha praguejando.

Sentou-se pesadamente em uma cadeira de couro e, apático, deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Olhou uma mosca que tentava es capar de uma teia de aranha; e ocorreu-lhe que, assim como aquela mosca, havia sido aprisionado pelo próprio destino. E quanto mais a mosca tentava fugir, mais enredada ficava. Não adianta lutar, pensou.

Erguendo-se, pegou uma garrafa e a levou aos lábios. O líquido azedo parecia bile. Em apenas um gole esvaziou o conteúdo, e atirou a garrafa no chão.

Sion detestava ficar bêbado, odiava não ter o controle da sua vida; mas odiava mais os pesadelos e as memórias que o assalta vam. Paralisar a mente com álcool parecia a coisa mais lógica a fazer... ou, então, meter uma bala na própria cabeça. Por alguma razão que desconhecia, ainda insistia em continuar vivo. Sonhava que chegaria, enfim, o dia em que teria paz e perdão. Sonhava e ao se deitar com Tory em um sono tranqüilo que duraria para sempre, abençoado pelo filho deles, dormindo seguro entre os dois.

A solução estava tão perto... Bastava esticar o braço para pegar a arma. Por que ainda lutava para viver outro dia sem sentido? Talvez fosse castigo de Deus por seu crime, por seu fracasso im perdoável. Talvez aquilo fosse o inferno. Vivo ou morto, era isso que lhe restava: o tormento de uma constante solidão.

Qual era mesmo o ditado? "Apenas os bons morrem jovens?"

Fechando os olhos, Sion conteve as lágrimas.

Deus, Tory, por quê? Por que você?

O som de passos chamou sua atenção. Seria a criada novamente querendo confrontá-lo?

Abruptamente o som parou, e Sion, olhando para a porta, viu uma bandeja nas mãos da Sra. Turlow.

— Isto é para a garota. O senhor se lembra dela, não é? — perguntou a mulher, parada na soleira da porta.

O marquês teve vontade de fechar os olhos, mas não ia deixar que a sra. Turlow vencesse a contenda. Ainda era um Dereham e, mesmo bêbado, era superior.

Infelizmente a criada o conhecia bem, e Sion percebeu que não poderia enganá-la quando um sorriso aflorou nos lábios da mulher.

— Sua bebida está acabando. O que resta ficou no porão. Sion não queria ser digno de pena, e, agarrando-se ao pouco que lhe restava de orgulho, ergueu a cabeça para olhar para a mu lher. Quando um molho de chaves foi atirado sobre a bandeja, ele imediatamente pensou qual das peças abriria o porão.

— O demônio tenha piedade de sua alma, milorde, pois certa mente Deus o abandonou há muito tempo. — Com um meneio de cabeça, a criada se afastou.

Sion sorriu de modo melancólico. Sim, sem dúvida fora aban donado por Deus no momento em que perdera esposa e filho.

Por alguma estranha razão, olhou para a teia de aranha nova mente. A mosca debatia-se para escapar, mas a aranha cobriu o corpo de sua vítima, que parou de lutar. Sion pegou a arma e atirou na teia, abrindo um enorme buraco no teto. Pelo menos a pobre mosca estava livre da sua miséria.

Jogou a arma sobre a mesa. Apenas queria que alguém fizesse a mesma coisa com ele, para livrá-lo daquela vida sem sentido.

Levantou-se e olhou para a comida da bandeja.

Então, agora terei que alimentar aquela estranha lá em cima?

Como faria isso? Pelas conversas da senhora Turlow, a garota estava mergulhada em um sono sem fim. De qualquer modo, se ainda não estivesse morta, a podridão ao redor faria o serviço. Bem, se tivesse mesmo que cuidar da estranha precisaria de um fortificante.

Aproximou-se de uma mesa cheia de garrafas e encontrou uma que ainda tinha algum conteúdo. Tomou tudo de um só gole. O gim barato queimou-lhe a garganta.

Limpando a boca com as costas da mão, Sion caminhou em direção à porta. Lembrou-se da bandeja e voltou para pegá-la. Imediatamente, o cômodo girou, fazendo círculos ao seu redor, e ele caiu.

— Droga! — resmungou, tentando levantar-se.

Mas o que estava fazendo? Chafurdando no chão devido à res ponsabilidade que pensava ter por uma mulher desconhecida?

Fez grande esforço para erguer-se, pegou a bandeja e foi até a escada. Olhou para cima, pensando que há muito tempo não subia aquela escada. Subitamente, sentiu raiva. Aquela garota não era responsabilidade dele, e sim da sra. Turlow, que a abandonara.

A jovem não dependia de seus cuidados como Tory dependera. Além do mais, já fizera sua parte levando a garota para o andar superior. Encontrara-a em uma carruagem destruída, carregara-a até sua casa e a pusera sob os cuidados da sra. Turlow.

Por que o destino de uma estranha devia importar para ele? Não era problema seu se a desconhecida vivesse ou morresse.

E o que poderia fazer pela moça? Não sabia nada de enferma gem. Isso era função das mulheres. E se tentasse cuidar da garota e ela morresse?

Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua têmpora, e Sion começou a tremer. Suas mãos formigavam. Sabia de antemão o que viria: sangue. Tinha as mãos sujas de sangue. Sangue dela. Sangue do seu filho. Estava sempre ali; sentia o cheiro, e podia sentir o gosto. Sempre, sempre. A culpa nunca o abandonaria.

— Perdoe-me... — ele sussurrou em agonia, a voz pesada, à espera das lágrimas que nunca vinham. — Perdoe-me, Tory.

Esquecendo-se da garota, voltou cambaleante para o seu san tuário. Bateu a porta, e o ruído fez-se ouvir no corredor do Solar Dereham.

Em um quarto escuro no andar superior, jazia uma figura soli tária, esquecida e indesejada, como fora durante toda a vida.

Mas agora dormia em paz, como em um casulo acolhedor e saudável, insensível ao mundo que a magoara. Dormindo, o tempo passava, e sonhos impossíveis a acalentavam. Agora tudo podia miraculosamente ser-lhe oferecido.

O tempo, como o mundo conhecia, era diferente para aquela jovem. E seu corpo ia se modificando e se livrando de todas as correntes de sua vida passada.

Dia a dia, as paredes da sua prisão iam derretendo, e ela ficava cada vez mais forte e mais confiante em si mesma, determinada a viver de modo pleno. Logo acordaria para uma nova existência, para o começo do resto de sua vida.

Uma vida criada especialmente para ela.

Algum tempo depois, Sion esticou-se na cadeira. De tão suja, a janela não lhe permitiu identificar se a claridade era do dia ou da noite. Tentou tomar um gole, mas a garrafa estava vazia. Le vantou-se, foi até a porta aberta e gritou.

— Sra. Turlow!

Como não ouvisse resposta, foi para o corredor e então parou confuso.

Cambaleante, dirigiu-se à cozinha. O silêncio era pesado; ele sentiu como se estivesse em uma caverna escura. O fogo da enorme lareira havia se transformado em cinzas frias.

Subitamente, lembrou-se de que a criada tinha ido embora. Dan do de ombros, voltou à cozinha para ver se encontrava alguma coisa para comer. Levou alguns minutos para achar uma lâmpada de gás e acendê-la. Um rato passou sobre seu pé e sumiu em um canto do cômodo. Foi até a lareira, mas não havia nem madeira nem carvão para reacendê-la.

Olhou ao redor e viu várias portas fechadas, e apenas uma aber ta. Entrou no que deveria ser uma despensa, mas nela só havia ratos. Onde a criada guardava as provisões?

Praguejando, bateu a porta e foi na direção de outras duas portas, trancadas. Começava a crer que não encontraria nenhuma bebida.

De repente, lembrou-se da estranha no andar de cima. Foi até a escada e subiu com determinação. Hesitante, olhou para várias portas, tentando descobrir em qual quarto a mulher dormia.

Entrou em um deles e viu a garota deitada. Uma coberta fina delineava o corpo magro, e ela parecia morta. Aproximando-se, Sion tocou-a, em busca de algum sinal de vida.

Um raio de sol penetrou através da cortina, e o marquês pôde ver o perfil magro e ferido. A moça estava morta ou próxima da morte.

Fechando os olhos, ele murmurou:

— Deus, outra vez não!

Pôs a mão no pescoço da estranha para sentir se ainda tinha pulsação.

Sim, tinha! A jovem vivia ainda!

Sion piscou e a examinou. Os ossos da face eram protuberantes, os cabelos sem brilho. Precisava ser alimentada. Precisava de cuidados.

A vida daquela estranha garota agora dependia totalmente dele. Deus estaria brincando com sua dor, ou seria uma segunda chance?

Mas onde iria arrumar comida? Descendo a escada, Sion dese jou não ter dispensado a irascível criada. Mas era um homem in teligente, e conseguiria fazer tudo o que a sra. Turlow fazia.

— Desculpe-me! — Sion disse à senhora Turlow, que perma neceu em silêncio, a cabeça pendendo para um dos lados, como se esperasse por mais alguma coisa.

Mas nenhum dos dois falou. Por fim, a criada ergueu o queixo duplo e fez menção de se retirar.

— Mulher! — Sion gritou, quando ela já se aproximava da porta.

— Sim, milorde? Outra longa pausa.

— Você não me ouviu? Eu pedi desculpas.

— Sim, ouvi. Palavras.

— O que mais você quer?

— Palavras nada significam milorde. O que eu desejo... Não, o que eu exijo é a garantia de que não sofrerei mais abusos. Fiz o melhor que pude com as suas bebedeiras e com a pobre lá em cima.

— Quem você pensa que é? Um ser igual a mim? — Sion perguntou lívido.

— Desculpe-me, mas um bêbado é um bêbado. Quer que eu trabalhe para o senhor? Ótimo. Mas terá que me tratar bem.

Sion piscou, aturdido. Desde a morte violenta de sua mulher, e de todo o escárnio da investigação, ele não sentia uma emoção tão forte de autopiedade. Depois da morte de Tory, Sion dedicara cada minuto de seu tempo a um único objetivo: matar-se de tanto beber.

Até aquele dia.

Olhou para si mesmo e viu a que se reduzira: um homem mal cheiroso, com roupas caras semidestruídas, os cabelos sujos e des penteados. Transformara-se em um animal.

— Desculpe-me — sussurrou. — Perdoe-me. Estava tão cansado!

— Vou preparar seu jantar, milorde.

Com os olhos fechados, Sion concordou. Ao ouvir os passos da criada se afastando, chamou-a.

— Sra. Turlow, eu cuidarei da garota de agora em diante. Tenho sido um fardo para a senhora, e sei que as próximas semanas serão difíceis; mas a bebida acabou, e pretendo me manter sóbrio. Con tudo, preciso da sua ajuda. Acha que conseguirá?

— Sim, meu último marido era alcoólatra. Tenho sua permissão para chamar um médico se for necessário?

— Se for necessário, sim. Tem minha permissão para fazer o que achar correto. Se precisar contratar algum ajudante, faça-o. Mas preciso que proteja minha privacidade.

Não queria que ninguém o visse em crise de abstinência.

A sra. Turlow viu o patrão ficar emocionado e achou que, afinal de contas, nem tudo estava perdido. A governanta sorriu, e ele continuou:

— Gostaria também que a senhora limpasse esse chiqueiro que eu criei. Pode contratar ajudantes, e diga que o demônio de Dereham está amordaçado.

— Faremos o que for preciso, milorde.

Sion sorriu em agradecimento. No corredor, viu sua imagem refletida em um espelho. Seu estado era deplorável, muito dife rente do homem bonito e bem vestido que fora. Lembrou-se de outro espelho, e de uma linda e amável mulher, que o ajudava a fechar o paletó.

— Tory — ele murmurou, com saudade. Subitamente, virou-se e caminhou até a escada.

A sra. Turlow entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja. Seu patrão estava adormecido em uma grande poltrona. Barbeado, res pirava calmamente, bem diferente daquele homem que não dormia e apenas andava de um lado para o outro carregando uma garrafa.

Pôs a bandeja na mesinha-de-cabeceira e olhou para a jovem adormecida, antes de se retirar. Mas não viu um leve tremor nos dedos da garota, nem sua garganta se movimentar.

Ao lado da mesa-de-cabeceira, Sion olhava para sua paciente. Oito semanas haviam se passado desde o dia em que ele renascera para a vida.

Os demônios ainda o perseguiam à noite, mas eram toleráveis, se é que podia ser tolerável acordar à noite, suando frio. Esforça va-se para salvar aquela garota, e isso lhe dava a esperança de não ser um fracasso completo, embora a morte de Tory lhe pesasse na consciência.

Olhou para a sua Bela Adormecida e sorriu. Apesar de continuar imóvel, a jovem não tinha mais aquele aspecto emaciado. Seu perfil era agora definido, embora as maçãs do rosto ainda fossem proeminentes demais. Sua pele era aveludada e sem ferimentos.

Todas as manhãs Sion a levava à sacada para tomar sol. Os cabelos dela, agora limpos e sedosos, em breve teriam a vitalidade de uma pessoa saudável; isso aconteceria quando a jovem abrisse os olhos. Ele a alimentava cinco vezes ao dia com a comida nu tritiva que a sra. Turlow preparava.

Sion ensaboou um pano que molhara em uma bacia e se pôs a dar banho na garota. De vez em quando, captava um leve movi mento dela.

— Bem, sobre o que falaremos hoje, querida? — o marquês sussurrava enquanto a ensaboava. — Você ouviu os cisnes cha mando esta manhã? Como pode uma criatura tão linda emitir um som tão feio? A sra. Turlow jura que se os cisnes não pararem ela os servirá em uma bandeja de prata.

De repente, Sion parou ao sentir que a pulsação da garota se tornava mais forte e um leve colorido aparecia em sua pele. Bei jou-lhe levemente os lábios, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentiu desejo. Ela era tão suave... De súbito, sua mente se cobriu com imagens da jovem em seus braços. Aterrorizado, afastou-se da cama, desgostoso com o tipo de pensamento que tivera.

— Não! — murmurou com os dentes cerrados. — Calma, um passo por vez. Controle-se!

Aos poucos, relaxou e acalmou-se.

Quando se aproximou novamente da cama, arregalou os olhos, chocado.

— Meu Deus! — sussurrou, dando mais um passo para perto da cama.

A jovem tentava falar, mas não conseguia, e engolia convulsi vamente.

Sem demora, Sion pegou um copo com água que sempre ficava na mesa-de-cabeceira.

— Água — ofereceu. — Apenas quero lhe dar um pouco de água. Você deve estar sedenta.

Os olhos confusos da garota se fixaram no copo, e ela engoliu mais uma vez, meneando a cabeça afirmativamente. Sion a viu olhar ao redor, e depois tornar a fitá-lo.

Parecia que sua sede era maior que seu medo, pois a desconhe cida permitiu que Sion a segurasse e bebeu a água em goles ávidos.

Um pouco de água escorreu pelo pescoço da moça, que olhou para baixo, dando-se conta de sua nudez. Com um grito, puxou a coberta de modo desajeitado.

Percebendo o embaraço dela, Sion ajudou-a a levar a coberta até o pescoço. Sentou-se na poltrona que ainda estava ao lado da cama e, pela primeira vez, não encontrou palavras para falar. Ficou observando como ela reagia aos sons ao seu redor, até que pousou os olhos nas mãos da jovem, que seguravam a coberta.

Ao vê-la tremendo, Sion a abraçou delicadamente.

— Shh, tenha calma...

— O que aconteceu comigo? O que... O que faço aqui?

— Você esteve doente.

Por várias vezes Sion pensara no que lhe diria quando desper tasse. Como contar que perdera vários meses de sua vida?

— Doente? Não entendo. Onde está Jassy?

Certamente ela se referia à velha senhora que fora encontrada morta nos destroços da carruagem.

— Onde está Jassy? — a jovem repetiu.

Sion precisava dizer alguma coisa, pois ela ficava cada vez mais agitada.

Subitamente, a porta se abriu e a sra. Turlow entrou no quarto. Quando viu os dois quase abraçados, deixou cair no chão a bandeja que carregava com o almoço, espalhando comida e pratos em todas as direções.

— Os santos nos ouviram! — exclamou a governanta, ajoelhando-se. — Isso é um milagre!

Com muito esforço, a mulher se levantou e foi até a cama, empurrando Sion.

— Oh, minha pequena ovelha. — A senhora a abraçou. — Não se assuste, pois somos seus amigos.

Notando que a garota estava coberta apenas por um fino lençol, a mulher lançou um olhar de censura a Sion, e mandou que saísse do quarto.

Confuso, ele permaneceu onde estava.

— Saia! — a sra. Turlow gritou.

— Por quê?

— A coitadinha quase não está vestida para recebê-lo, milorde.

— Receber-me? Ficou louca? Estou cuidando dela há semanas. Já vi tudo que há para ver sob esse lençol, acredite-me.

Ao ver o olhar assustado da pobre moça, Sion teve vontade de morder a língua.

— Qual é o seu nome? — ele perguntou. Silêncio.

— Seu nome? — repetiu, carinhosamente. Nenhuma resposta.

— Estou muito cansada — a garota enfim murmurou, tentando fugir do abraço da governanta.

O marquês e a criada olharam-se, frustrados. Depois de mais alguns minutos, a paciente se recostou confortavelmente nos tra vesseiros.

E apenas Sion a ouviu suspirar quando fechou a porta do quarto.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Katherine abriu os olhos. Estarei ficando louca? pensou.

Com muita dificuldade, ergueu um braço, olhou para a mão e estranhou. Seu braço e sua mão estavam finos: Não podia ser ela. Afundou as unhas na mão e sentiu dor. Não estava sonhando. As unhas que sempre haviam sido curtas agora eram longas.

Estaria em Bridden? Finalmente enlouquecera, confirmando a previsão de seu pai?

Tocou as maçãs do rosto, e sentiu-as protuberantes. Olhou ao redor do estranho quarto. Onde estava Jassy? Não conseguia se lembrar. O homem desconhecido lhe dissera alguma coisa? Ele devia ser médico.

Ao acordar novamente, Katherine percebeu que continuava em um lugar estranho. Virando a cabeça, deu com o olhar escuro do mesmo homem da noite anterior, de novo sentado confortavel mente na grande poltrona ao lado da cama. Teria ela feito algo errado? Quem era aquele homem? Onde estava seu pai? E seu marido?

Sem saber como agir, voltou a fechar os olhos. Estava cansada demais para lidar com aquele estranho. Tudo o que desejava era dormir outra vez.

Sion franziu o cenho ao notar que sua Bela Adormecida fechara os olhos como que para ignorá-lo.

— Sei que está acordada, e agradeceria se me concedesse alguns minutos do seu tempo, se puder. Prometo não falar além da conta.

Depois de alguns momentos de relutância, ela abriu os olhos e o fitou.

— Obrigado.

Katherine olhou fixamente para Sion. Sempre fora cautelosa em sua vida, e assim ficara preparada para o pior. Ele era muito bonito, admitiu impassível. Não gostava de homens bonitos. Na verdade, não gostava de homens. Contudo, os olhos negros dele a olhavam com amabilidade. Os homens eram capazes de ser amá veis? Não... Eram definitivamente seus inimigos, e nunca confiaria neles.

—Tem alguma lembrança do que aconteceu com você? — Sion perguntou, com gentileza.

— Não.

— Qual é seu nome?

Se o desconhecido não sabia seu nome, então ela não estava em Bridden. Se não a conhecia, isso significava que seu pai não sabia onde ela se encontrava. Se revelasse seu nome, o homem avisaria seu pai? Que pergunta estúpida: é claro que sim!

O simples pensamento de ter que voltar ao castelo Camden a fez gelar.

— Eu... Eu não sei — Katherine mentiu os olhos baixos, sem coragem de enfrentá-lo.

Sion franziu o cenho, e a jovem teve medo dele.

— Você não sabe o próprio nome?

— Por favor, posso ver Jassy, minha governanta? Ela está bem? Observou que o estranho ficou impassível, e começou a tremer.

Alguma coisa acontecera a Jassy.

Sion afastou o olhar por um breve momento e, suspirando, disse lentamente:

— Sinto muito, minha querida, mas a velha senhora foi encon trada morta.

— M-morta?

— Houve um acidente com a carruagem.

Katherine lembrou-se da tempestade, da carruagem virando, de Liam. Lágrimas embaçaram sua visão.

— E Liam?

— Liam?

— Meu cocheiro.

— Sinto muito, não sei nada dele.

Katherine fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Sion sentiu pena, no entanto, como a jovem podia lembrar-se dos nomes dos criados e não se recordar do próprio nome? Bem... certamente aquela não era a hora propícia para forçá-la. A moça precisava de tempo e privacidade para entender o que havia acontecido.

Sion levantou-se, e notou que além de triste a garota estava assustada.

— Vou deixá-la em paz. Minha governanta, a sra. Turlow, lhe trará o jantar logo. Por favor, fale com ela se precisar de algo.

Esperou que a bela jovem dissesse alguma coisa, mas Katherine apenas o fitou. Era óbvio que o temia. Sion até desejou que ela fosse a Bela Adormecida novamente.

Mas, dormindo ou acordada, aquela mulher era um mistério que desvendaria, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

O dia estava bonito, e Katherine andava pelo jardim, parando de vez em quando para observar as plantas. Próximo às largas portas francesas, Sion a olhava, irado. Quinze dias haviam se passado depois que a jovem acordara para a vida, e ela, alegando não se lembrar de nada, ainda não respondera a nenhuma de suas inúmeras perguntas. Parecia fugir de alguém, mas como saber ao certo?

O marquês tinha que ganhar sua confiança. Apesar de sua de licadeza para com a moça, ela não o deixava se aproximar. Fazia as refeições no quarto, recusando-se a se juntar a ele na sala de jantar; e toda vez que tentava acompanhá-la no passeio pelo jardim, a jovem dizia que não se sentia bem e voltava para o quarto.

Não bastasse isso, a sra. Turlow dava cobertura à moça. Uma verdadeira conspiração.

Bem, já tolerei demais essa situação. Já basta! Sion ergueu o queixo, e encaminhou-se para o jardim.

Katherine suspirava, o rosto exposto ao sol. Nunca notara como o sol era maravilhoso até ser privada da sua presença. Se pudesse, tiraria toda a roupa e exporia seu corpo àquela bênção de Deus.

Dia a dia, ela se sentia mais forte e confiante. E, como uma borboleta saindo do casulo, ansiava para bater suas asas.

Depois de tantos meses, seus parentes deviam acreditar que estivesse morta. Não que se importassem com ela; mas tal conclu são, em vez de deixá-la com raiva ou triste, dava-lhe uma imensa sensação de alívio.

Katherine ficou tensa ao ouvir passos. Sabia muito bem quem era.

— Boa-tarde — Sion disse, causando-lhe calafrios. Virou-se vagarosamente para se confrontar com o lorde. Nunca esqueceria que aquele homem salvara sua vida, mas temia que a devolvesse a seus algozes. Voltar à companhia do seu pai seria insuportável. Preferia morrer.

— Lorde Dereham — Katherine respondeu, com educação. — Se me permite milorde, não me sinto muito bem e acho que devo me retirar para meu quarto—completou, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Sion cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fincou os pés no chão, as pernas afastadas.

Não havia como fugir dele.

— Creio que é chegada a hora de termos uma conversa. — Encaminhou-a a um banco, onde se sentaram. — Em primeiro lugar, seu nome, por favor.

Katherine hesitou, pesando as possibilidades antes de falar.

— Conte-me a verdade, se não se importa minha cara. Não sou estúpido. Sei que não perdeu a memória. — Ele ergueu o queixo da jovem para que o encarasse. — Eu a salvei, e cuidei da senhora durante meses. Como investi um considerável tempo nisso, acha que eu poderia magoá-la? Juro que jamais faria algo que a colo casse em risco. Confie em mim.

O sol reapareceu atrás de uma nuvem, e o perfume de rosas chegou até os dois.

Como poderia confiar em um homem? Katherine pensou.

— Sei que salvou minha vida, mas depois de me esquecer du rante muito tempo naquele quarto. Fui um instrumento para acabar com seu enfado, mas isso não significa que devo confiar no senhor.

— Forçou um sorriso. — Tem minha eterna gratidão, milorde. É claro que, de algum modo, eu devolverei o dinheiro que gastou comigo. — Katherine ajeitou os óculos, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa. Suas mãos suavam, e ela tremia.

— Como a senhora é magnânima! — comentou Sion, irônico.

— Mas durante algum tempo o senhor se esqueceu de mim. Suspirando, ele olhou para o jardim.

— Eu vivia tão embriagado que nem diferenciava o dia da noite.

— O marquês se levantou, sentindo necessidade de se distanciar um pouco. E, sem saber exatamente por que, desejou revelar àquela jovem alguns de seus mais íntimos sentimentos e segredos.

— Há seis anos, apaixonei-me por uma jovem chamada Victoria Lansing. Ela era tudo para mim. Tory tinha um invejável senso de humor, e eu não tinha nenhum. Eu era genioso e orgulhoso, como todos os Dereham. Mesmo assim, um simples sorriso dela fazia com que todos os problemas parecessem triviais. Casamo-nos, apesar de todos acharem cedo demais. Não nos importamos, e demos um ultimato a nossos pais: um casamento rápido ou fugi ríamos! — Sion sorriu. — Você pode imaginar a decisão deles.

— E o que aconteceu? — Katherine perguntou, depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

— Certa noite, nós discutimos. Eu não queria seu amigo de infância em nossa casa. e minha esposa não sabia como dizer isso a ele. Na verdade, Tory não queria fazê-lo. Eu estava cansado de ver aquele tolo atrás de Victoria o tempo todo, sussurrando em seus ouvidos como se eu não existisse. Nossa discussão começou no quarto, e se estendeu pela casa; Tory me seguia bem nervosa, argumentando a favor do intruso. Eu fugia dela, furioso, negando-me a escutar seus argumentos. A neblina estava densa naquela noite. Tudo aconteceu num segundo: quando dei por mim, Victoria já havia caído.

Sion fez uma pequena pausa, e então continuou:

— Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de minha esposa, e o som do seu corpo rolando a escada. Antes mesmo de chegar até ela e pegá-la nos braços, eu já sabia que a tinha perdido. Ela estava grávida de sete meses! Mas Tory abriu os olhos, e eu fiquei exultante. Estava viva, apesar de perder sangue e de sentir dor. Não pude fazer nada. Mandei os criados chamarem o médico, levei-a para cima e a deitei na cama. Fiz tudo o que podia, mas de nada adiantou. Ela gritava de dor e tentava expulsar a criança. Tentei estancar o sangue, mas foi inútil.

Sion enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Parecia desolado.

— Antes que o médico chegasse, Tory morreu em meus braços, gritando e pedindo perdão por ter matado nosso filho. Minha Victoria pedia meu perdão! Morreu pedindo perdão! — Sion precisou se es forçar para prosseguir: — Nem tive a oportunidade de enterrá-la. O amigo dela me acusou de tê-la matado em um ataque de ciúme. Men tiu horrivelmente! Afirmou que eu abusava de Tory, e que ela lhe havia confidenciado várias vezes, que temia ser morta por mim. No início não refutei tais acusações, pois eu sentia que a havia matado. Depois, quando reagi, já era tarde demais. Muitas pessoas acreditaram nele, e eu fui acusado. O mundo me acusou. Mesmo as pessoas que eu considerava amigas, até minha família, acreditavam que eu era culpado de matar brutalmente a mulher que carregava meu filho!

— Mas você foi inocentado, ou teria sido...

— Executado? Oh, eles tentaram, mas eu tinha um excelente advogado. O melhor que o dinheiro podia comprar. O homem acreditava que eu era culpado de espancar minha mulher até a morte, mas mesmo assim conseguiu me inocentar.

Katherine tremia. Ali estava ela, sozinha em um jardim, com um homem cujos amigos e família acreditavam ser um assassino.

Havia alguma coisa errada com o marquês. Teria lorde Dereham uma história de espancamento contra sua esposa? Victoria teria de fato confidenciado ao amigo que temia por sua vida? Por que o marquês se isolara em vez de se defender?

Entretanto, por alguma razão desconhecida, acreditou nele. Não se considerava a pessoa mais adequada para julgar as pessoas, pois vivia afastada delas. Mas conhecia o que era ambição, vaidade, egoísmo e crueldade; e não via esses traços em Dereham. O mar quês fora gentil com ela, um atributo que Katherine não conhecia em homem nenhum.

Olhou para Sion. Sua silhueta alta era apenas uma sombra na noite que caíra.

— Meu nome é Katherine.

O marquês sentou-se ao lado dela e a fitou demoradamente.

— Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-la. Katherine sorriu e, com timidez, tocou a mão que Sion apoiava sobre a perna.

— Eu acredito em você.

Katherine e Sion estavam na biblioteca, sentados diante da la reira, ambos quietos. Ele se abrira, mas ela nada dissera sobre sua vida.

Finalmente, a jovem quebrou o silêncio.

— Que quadro costumava ficar pendurado sobre a lareira?

— Um retrato da minha esposa.

— Você não devia ter feito isso.

— Feito o quê?

— Não devia ter tirado o quadro, é claro.

— Isso não é da sua conta!

Katherine se lembrou de um retrato que ocupava um lugar de honra em sua casa. Mas tudo mudara quando sua mãe morreu antes de dar a Camden sua herança. Antes mesmo que ela esfriasse na sepultura, Camden, irado, removeu o quadro da sua querida mãe, atirando-o no sótão. Quando o pai se afastava do Castelo, ela corria ao sótão. Era um lenitivo: ali, conversava com a mãe durante horas.

— Você disse que adorava sua esposa, mas a expulsou da casa onde viveu com ela. Esconder o quadro não fará sua dor desapa recer. Se Victoria tem um lugar no seu coração, tem direito de estar em um lugar de honra na casa.

Katherine examinava o lugar vazio. Tory devia ter sido uma mulher muito bonita para fazer par com a beleza de Sion. Apren dera com lorde Camden que apenas as pessoas belas merecem ser amadas.

— Devia pôr o retrato de volta, pois cada vez que olha para o lugar vazio, vê o rosto dela. Vê a dor que a maltrata, vê seu corpo ensangüentado. Para sua própria sanidade, ponha o retrato de volta. Com o tempo essa visão horrível será erradicada.

Sion afastou-se de Katherine e se encaminhou para o armário de bebidas.

— O que há de errado com você, afinal? Faço o que bem en tender com o retrato de minha mulher! — Pegou a garrafa de conhaque e voltou para perto da lareira, depois de encher um copo de cristal.

Após alguns segundos olhando para o copo, jogou-o no fogo da lareira e soltou uma praga. — Tirei o retrato porque toda vez que olhava para Tory eu me sentia culpado. Entende essa emoção, Katherine? Eu a amava, ela ia me abençoar com um filho! E falhei. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de salvá-la!

— Não pode ser responsabilizado por um terrível acidente. Con tudo, pode ser responsável pelo que o mundo pensa a seu respeito. Você fugiu: essa é a sua culpa. Por isso não tem paz! Sua penitência é essa. Se é tão maltratado pelo passado, limpe seu nome e readquira seu orgulho. Dê a si mesmo o direito de se lembrar das coisas boas que sua esposa lhe deu. Talvez assim encontre um pouco de paz.

Katherine ficou surpresa com a própria audácia. Quem era ela para nortear a vida daquele homem? O que havia feito com a pró pria vida?

Levantando-se, aproximou-se do marquês.

— Acho que é hora de mudanças, Sion. Para nós dois. Precisa de alguém que acredite em você novamente. E eu, se pretendo sobreviver ao mundo, tenho que ter fé. Então, o que faremos a partir de agora? Seremos amigos ou partiremos como estranhos?

A única certeza de Sion era que queria a confiança daquela misteriosa mulher.

— O que tenho a perder, Katherine? Sabe tudo a meu respeito e ainda está aqui. Agradeço por acreditar em mim. Mas, se es pera que eu a ajude, há um preço: tem que responder a algumas perguntas.

— Eu disse que necessito ter fé, e pretendo ter. Entretanto, estou exausta, e só desejo agora me recompor.

— Covarde — Sion murmurou, sorrindo.

— Boa-noite, lorde Dereham — a moça disse, saindo da biblio teca.

Katherine tinha razão: precisava dar uma chance a si mesmo. Como aquela jovem podia conhecê-lo tão bem?

Na manhã seguinte, a sra. Turlow entrou no quarto, excitada.

— Encontramos! — A governanta se afastou para que um jo vem jardineiro passasse por ela, carregando um grande baú sobre o ombro.

O rapaz estava vergado sob o peso do baú, ansioso para poder colocá-lo no chão ali mesmo onde se encontrava. Mas a sra. Turlow pegou o rapaz pela orelha e mostrou a cama.

— Coloque o baú ali, meu jovem, perto da cama.

O rapaz obedeceu, fez uma reverência com a cabeça e prepa rou-se para sair. Katherine o impediu, colocando uma caixa de bombons nas mãos dele.

— Obrigada, Ned. Seu nome é Ned, não é?

— Sim, milady. Obrigado — ele agradeceu, antes de sair.

— Fiz os bombons para a senhora — a governanta declarou, magoada.

— E estavam deliciosos. Mas é muita tentação para quem deseja se manter magra. Da próxima vez que quiser me mimar, pode me oferecer algumas frutas.

— A senhora está magra demais. Precisa de um pouco de carne sobre esses ossos.

— Bem, vamos ver o que há neste baú. Foi o único que encon traram?

— Todos os outros ficaram completamente submersos. Deixe-me abri-lo, milady.

Aberto, o baú mostrou roupas úmidas e fedorentas. A gover nanta pegou as roupas, e uma escova de cabelo de cabo de prata. De repente, deparou com uma superfície dura. Era uma grande caixa de madeira.

— As jóias da minha mãe! — Katherine exclamou, pegando a caixa das mãos da sra. Turlow. Ao abri-la, murmurou: — Como conseguiu isso, querida Jassy?

Katherine continuou admirando o tesouro. Eram presentes que Camden dera a sua mãe nos vários anos de casamento. Uma ma neira de assegurar sua herança.

Ele fora péssimo marido, e a esposa morrera de hemorragia no aborto espontâneo de uma segunda filha, quando Katherine tinha apenas três anos de idade.

Agora, sua mãe devia estar sorrindo. Teria Jassy sempre espe rado por essa chance?

Como precisava de Jassy ao seu lado!

Katherine ajoelhou-se na frente da pequena sepultura de Jassy. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da velha governanta. Que par as duas for mavam!

Ela gorda, sempre escondendo sua dor sob um rosto impassível. Jassy, magra, vendo sempre o lado positivo da vida. Mesmo assim, uma consolava a outra nos momentos difíceis.

Consciente do ódio que Camden nutria pela filha, Jassy protegia Katherine quando o pai não se encontrava presente.

— Oh, Jassy, que saudade tenho de você! Encontrei outros ami gos. A Sra. Turlow é maravilhosa, você ia gostar de conhecê-la. E lorde Dereham... Bem, acho que posso confiar nele. Mas... Não são como você. Oh, Jassy, o que devo fazer?

Uma brisa mais forte fez as folhas voarem sobre a sepultura, e Katherine pôde ouvir Jassy sussurrar:

Você não precisa mais de mim, querida. Katherine Camden-Carey não existe mais. Não vê o que se mostra diante dos seus olhos? Deus lhe deu a chance de ser a mulher que sempre desejou ser. Finalmente, está livre, minha querida. Seja forte e saiba que sempre olharei por você. Eu te amo.

Katherine olhou para a cova durante alguns momentos. Em se guida, fitou as próprias mãos, como se as visse pela primeira vez.

Não vê o que se mostra diante dos seus olhos? Katherine Camden-Carey não existe mais.

— Jassy?

Nesse momento, a brisa cessou. Teria sido um beijo de Jassy? Ou um beijo de despedida de... Katherine?

Muito tempo atrás, Camden deixara bem claro que Katherine nunca teria liberdade. E ela, covardemente, aceitara aquela impo sição sem se rebelar. De repente, seu mundo foi virado de cabeça para baixo; e ali estava ela, livre, depois de um sono de reabilitação. E seus sonhos haviam se transformado em realidade.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficara ali, de joelhos e com a cabeça abaixada. Ao se levantar, sentia-se febril, mas também purificada de toda a raiva e frustração. Katherine havia sido uma alma per dida. Talvez agora encontrasse a paz.

— Eu a amo, Jassy; e amo você também, Katherine. Obrigada, e que Deus as proteja. Por favor, não se esqueçam de mim.

Agora sua vida não tinha mais fronteiras, e ela podia fazer tudo ou nada. Dependia apenas de sua vontade.

Afastou-se da sepultura e caminhou em direção ao futuro.

Antes de chegar ao solar, sabia quem era e o que desejava da nova vida que recebera. E foi procurar Sion.

O marquês certamente saberia entender sua necessidade de li bertar-se dos fantasmas do passado.

Nunca esqueceria aquele dia. Era o dia do seu nascimento: 30 de setembro de 1882.

— Você quer o quê? — Sion perguntou a Katherine, que en trara na biblioteca sem se anunciar.

— Gostaria de ter um túmulo com a seguinte inscrição: "Katherine Beatrice Camden-Carey, viscondessa Halsingham, 1860-1882".

— Por que deseja pôr essa inscrição no túmulo de Jassy? Pelo olhar de Katherine, Sion percebeu que chegara a hora de suas confissões.

— Há uma hora atrás eu não tinha a menor idéia do caminho que tomaria — ela disse, sentando-se na frente da escrivaninha de Dereham. — Na verdade, Jassy me instruiu.

— Jassy? — Sion recostou-se na cadeira. — Pode explicar?

— Preciso?

— Oh, sim, precisa.

— Lembra-se de como era Katherine na primeira vez que a viu?

— Na realidade, não — Sion respondeu, depois de breve hesi tação. — Eu não estava em condições de me lembrar de nada.

— Vamos, não precisa ser diplomático.

— Bem, não me lembro muito bem, mas...

— Eu era gorda.

— Não ponha palavras em minha boca. Mas se insiste...

— E como sou agora?

— Uma mulher bonita e...

— Não quero que me elogie, mas aquela mulher que você res gatou não existe mais. Você me reconheceria?

— Não, mas eu não a conhecia antes.

— Acredite-me. você não prestaria nenhuma atenção em Katherine.

— Não, mas as pessoas que a conheceram antes certamente não teriam esse problema.

— Não concordo com você. Toda vez que me olho no espelho, não vejo nenhum sinal de Katherine.

— Você não conseguirá se livrar, minha cara.

— Livrar-me do quê?

— Você sabe. Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse um tolo. Deve haver alguém na sua vida que saberá que isso é um blefe.

— Acredite-me, ninguém seria capaz de reconhecer Katherine Camden-Carey na mulher que você está vendo agora.

— Por que essa fraude?

— Liberdade, Dereham. Liberdade.

— Você é casada?

— Sim, Katherine foi casada durante três anos.

— E acha que seu marido não a reconheceria?

— Tenho absoluta certeza que não.

— E surpreendente. Difícil de acreditar. —- Confie em mim.

— E quanto a seus pais?

— Katherine tinha apenas três anos quando a mãe morreu. E o pai nunca se importou com ela.

— Nomes, por favor.

— O pai de Katherine é o conde de Camden, Arthur Phillip Marlowe; e seu marido, o visconde Halsingham, Reidlen Carey.

— Camden — Sion murmurou. Então ela era filha de Camden, um vizinho que sua família sempre evitara. — E o que pretende? — Era grande a curiosidade de Sion.

— Informá-los de que Katherine morreu.

— E quem é essa pessoa sentada a minha frente?

A jovem se levantou, e fez uma mesura graciosa, como se es tivesse se apresentando.

— Danae Suriano, a contessa di Sala — declarou, com perfeito sotaque italiano.

— Danae é um nome incomum.

— Trata-se de uma heroína da mitologia grega, Sion. Seu pai, em um surto de raiva, trancou-a em um caixão e a jogou no mar. Para morrer.

— E ela morreu?

— Não. Flutuou durante dias até ir dar em uma praia, onde foi resgatada por um rei.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, um estudando o outro.

— E quem será Danae Suriano?

— Sua amante.

— Quê? A minha... am... amante?

— Não de verdade, é claro. Você me apresentará como a viúva de um nobre italiano. Quem iria saber que você nunca esteve na Itália? Está afastado da sociedade há anos.

— Mas por que tudo isso? — Sion indagou, perscrutando a expressão dela.

— Pela primeira vez na minha vida tenho a chance de viver, de conhecer pessoas... Quero ter motivos para rir! Acho que nem sei rir. Não é engraçado?

— Se continuar com esse plano, Katherine, violará a lei. Se for descoberta, será castigada severamente. Até Camden será melhor do que uma prisão.

— Nunca, ouviu? Nunca! — Katherine levantou-se de modo abrupto. — Nada poderá ser pior do que aquele inferno! Tenho vinte e dois anos. Até o dia do meu casamento, nunca pus os pés fora do castelo. No dia do meu casamento, meu marido, um homem que eu nunca havia visto, me disse que não suportava nem mesmo olhar para mim. Dormiu no chão e foi embora na manhã seguinte. Mas Camden mandou buscá-lo. Ele dormiu de novo no chão, dessa vez no quarto de vestir. Como ambos tínhamos interesses, chega mos a um acordo. Ele não tocaria em mim, e eu não contaria a Camden que ele era incapaz de engravidar-me. Mas no mês se guinte, quando fiquei... Bem, quando Camden percebeu que eu não havia engravidado, bateu em mim. E todo mês, depois de saber que mais uma vez eu não tinha engravidado, meu pai me batia. — Lágrimas insistiam em cair por seus olhos. Depois de alguns mo mentos, continuou: — Tanta humilhação não seria nada em com paração ao que Camden faria a Katherine se descobrisse que ela ainda era virgem.

Sion nada disse. Apenas olhou para Katherine, que pela primei ra vez na vida encarou um homem.

— E então, Sion?

— Eu a ajudarei... Danae.

— Bem, será apenas uma farsa até que eu me estabeleça, en tende?

—Devo informar-lhe de que sou péssimo em farsas. Certamen te terei que conhecê-la melhor para me fazer passar por seu... amante.

— Está me provocando — ela disse, sorrindo.

— De modo nenhum. Asseguro-lhe que precisará de alguma prática. Sou conhecido pelo meu bom discernimento em relação a amantes, e prometo-lhe que serei paciente. Praticaremos até que você se sinta confortável em seu papel. Papel que você escolheu. Serei apenas seu humilde tutor.

Capítulo II

Castelo Camden, dezembro de 1882

Depois de tomar um gole de conhaque, Camden leu novamente, com mais vagar, a carta que recebera. Então, Katherine estava morta. E com ela, a continuação de sua linhagem.

Olhou para a assinatura da carta. Fazia anos que não ouvia falar em Sion Sinclair.

Desgraçada! Desde o dia do seu nascimento, Katherine fora um espinho em sua vida. Parecia até que a infeliz havia planejado sua morte para se vingar dele.

O que faria agora?

Uma esposa morta e nenhum herdeiro. Sempre tomara cuidado de não ter um filho fora do casamento que pudesse reclamar sua herança.

Pensativo, olhou fixamente para o fogo na lareira. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Precisava encontrar Dereham e averiguar que papel o marquês tinha naquilo tudo. De repente, pensou em Halsingham. Sem dúvida ele viria reclamar sua herança. Era o viúvo de Katherine, tinha direitos.

Quando pusesse as mãos no inútil, faria com que se arrepen desse de estar vivo. Pagara uma fortuna para que ele engravidasse Katherine, e o idiota nada fizera.

Naquele momento, teve vontade de castrar o desgraçado.

Camden serviu-se de mais conhaque, e depois de um gole jogou o copo na lareira acesa. Houve uma pequena explosão e ele sorriu, selando seu brinde com fogo.

— Seu pai estará aqui no final do mês. Com seu marido, devo acrescentar — Sion anunciou, ao entrar na sala para o desjejum.

— Ele não é meu marido, lembra-se? E eu não tenho pai — Danae respondeu.

Sion sentou-se à mesa. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto um criado servia café ao marquês.

— Não está nem um pouco curiosa? — Sion perguntou depois que o criado se retirou.

Danae olhava para seu prato de frutas e para o belo pedaço de carne no prato de Sion.

Com um suspiro, pegou o garfo novamente.

— Danae?

— Não. Não me importo com o que os dois têm a dizer.

— Eu avisei que você não conseguiria escapar.

— Não foi isso que disse na semana passada. -

— Por favor, pode me passar a geléia? — Sion pediu. Danae morria de vontade de comer o mesmo desjejum que Sion.

Tinha vontade de enfiar-lhe uma fruta na boca e tomar seu prato.

— Não sente fome, querida?

Danae levantou-se e jogou o guardanapo na mesa, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Sion tentou entender a atitude dela. Talvez estivesse mais preo cupada com a visita do pai e do marido do que queria admitir. Por outro lado, vinha observando nos últimos meses que a aversão de Danae pela comida se agravara. A jovem comia cada vez menos. Algumas vezes nem descia para fazer suas refeições e, quando o fazia, era como ver um passarinho comendo, e ele até ficava um pouco constrangido quando faziam as refeições juntos.

Ela emagrecera demais, talvez para se assegurar de que Katherine estava morta e enterrada. Se não tomasse alguma providência, logo ela perderia o viço, como quando ficara inconsciente.

Mas não ia deixar de comer por causa dela. Depois que parou de beber, viu seu apetite aumentar, e pretendia continuar assim.

— Katberine! — chamou a governanta.

— Sra. Turlow, quantas vezes terei que repetir? Agora meu nome é Danae. A senhora pode arruinar tudo. — Depois de uma pausa, percebeu que havia gritado. — Oh, desculpe-me, sra. Turlow. Não é sua culpa... Estou muito irritada. É Sion! Ele às vezes é irritante demais. Sempre com aquele olhar de supe rioridade.

Na verdade, Danae tinha uma enorme vontade de perguntar por que o marquês comia tanto!

Sentindo dor de estômago por causa da fome, ela olhou para a governanta, esperando a resposta.

— Sim, Sion sempre foi irritante, mas não tão teimoso como a senhora.

Sabendo aonde aquela conversa ia dar, Danae olhou para a porta da sala de jantar, onde Sion deveria ainda estar se empanturrando. Não era justo. O marquês comia tanto e se mantinha sempre ma ravilhoso... E ela não podia comer nada!

Danae olhou para a governanta e perguntou:

— Não sente cheiro de pãozinho de passas?

— Sim. Venha comigo e me ajude a tirar os pães do forno. Venha comer um pouco, com manteiga.

— E geléia? — Danae perguntou. Depois de alguns segundos, voltou a si. — Oh, sra. Turlow, como pode?

A governanta teve vontade de pegar Danae pela orelha, fazê-la sentar-se à mesa da cozinha e obrigá-la a comer.

Neste exato momento, Sion saiu da sala de jantar, sorrindo e alisando a barriga. Olhou para as duas mulheres.

— O que houve? — perguntou.

Danae subiu a escada correndo, sem nada responder.

— O que há com ela, sra. Turlow?

A mulher virou-se e foi para a cozinha. Duas portas bateram com força.

Danae o tratava como idiota. E aquela mania de passar fome o exasperava.

Foi para a biblioteca, e também bateu a porta.

Afinal, por que aquela garota o tirava do sério com tanta faci lidade? Por que tinha de se importar se ela comia ou não? Não entraria no jogo dela. Que ficasse mais um dia sem comer, até desfalecer de fraqueza. Talvez assim voltasse a ter bom senso.

Sion olhou para a elegante mesa. O sol da manhã punha brilho nos talheres de prata, e uma leve brisa balançava a toalha de renda da mesa.

Danae estava parada no arco das portas que davam para o terraço.

— Bom-dia, minha querida. Senti sua falta no jantar de ontem.

— Eu não me senti bem, e decidi ficar na cama.

— Imaginei que não tivesse condições de vir, por isso exigi sua presença esta manhã. — Sion lhe deu o braço e a levou até a mesa. — Dessa vez não funcionará, minha querida. — Ele puxou a ca deira para que Danae se sentasse.

— O que não funcionará?

— Ignorar-me. Estou de ótimo humor hoje, e não permitirei que me provoque. Olhe ao seu redor, Danae. O céu brilha, os pas sarinhos cantam alegres, você tem minha agradável companhia e a comida ainda não esfriou. — Ele se curvou, pegou um botão de rosa do arranjo de flores que decorava a mesa, e acariciou o rosto de Danae com as pétalas. — O que mais poderia pedir?

Danae pegou o botão e o levou ao nariz para sentir seu aroma.

— Eu realmente o provoco?

— Ficará contente se eu disser que sim? Alegraria você se eu dissesse que encontrei cabelos brancos em minha cabeça esta ma nhã? Ficarei velho antes do tempo, e por sua culpa, Danae. Você me confunde.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

— Sim — continuou Sion. — Você me provoca não me res peita, porém não posso mandá-la embora. Creio que estamos pre sos um ao outro. Para o melhor ou para o pior — disse, beijando-lhe a mão.

Danae sorriu e encostou o botão de rosa no rosto dele, antes de sentar-se.

— Não estou acostumada a provocar controvérsia. Contudo, acho estimulante poder me expressar com... — ela parou para pro curar a palavra certa.

— Liberdade — o marquês completou gentil.

— Exatamente! Sempre tive que controlar meus sentimentos, e agora... É como voar! — Danae sorriu mais uma vez.

— Então, querida, sinta-se livre para expressar seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Só não deve me chutar, nem atirar coisas em mim. Em troca, pode falar o que quiser sem misericórdia. Negócio fe chado? — Sion pegou a mão dela.

— Essas condições não são problema para mim. Não pretendo ser uma ameaça para você, mas... Não quero ser obrigada a nada. Por exemplo, não quero ser obrigada a comer se não tiver fome.

— Sinto muito, Danae, mas não posso simplesmente me sentar a sua frente e vê-la matar-se de fome devagar.

— Não tenho intenção de me matar!

Recostando-se na cadeira, Sion cruzou os braços sobre o peito e a estudou por um longo momento.

— Durante seu restabelecimento, houve ocasiões em que achei que você era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto. Contudo, já não posso mais dizer isso.

— Pelo menos eu não estou...

— Gorda?

— Deus, como você pode ser cruel!

— Não confunda crueldade com honestidade. Ir de um extremo ao outro não é resposta para os seus problemas. No final, arruinará sua saúde. Já destruiu sua beleza, a mesma beleza com que sonhou a vida toda. Meu Deus, mulher, olhe-se! Está patética, horrivelmen te pálida, e seus ossos aparecem sob sua pele. Parece frágil demais. Tenho a impressão que sua pele se abrirá a qualquer momento. Lembra aquelas criaturas presas em uma cadeia durante anos. - Sion não pôde ver a expressão dos olhos de Danae, que ela manteve baixos, mas notou que seus lábios tremeram um pouco.

— O que devo fazer Sion? — Ela finalmente olhou para o marquês, como se fosse uma garotinha que perdera seu animal de estimação.

— Eu a apoiarei em tudo, Danae, mas nisso não.

— Mas eu engordei e...

— Não — ele a interrompeu. — Não engordou. Você ficava mais adorável a cada dia! Sua saúde restabelecida e sua força re cuperada. Esteve inconsciente por mais de quatro meses, seu corpo sofreu meses de trauma. Às vezes queimava de febre, e quase morreu de desidratação! Estava desfigurada quando despertou. Quase como se encontra agora, devo acrescentar.

Sion queria ferir a vaidade dela e, aproveitando a chance nova mente, falou com mais suavidade:

— Você é uma mulher desejável, Danae. Eu pensava em você todas as noites. Começou a adquirir orgulho e confiança. Era Danae, mas agora vejo Katherine voltar, deixando seus medos a domina rem. Quem é você? A desejável e sedutora condessa ou a mulher solitária, que nunca conseguiu realizar um só desejo?

— Mas e se eu não parar de engordar?

— Deixe a natureza cuidar disso, Danae. Nunca a vi comer demais em uma refeição. Sempre foi cautelosa. Katherine não ti nha nada e compensava sua frustração comendo de modo exage rado. Ela não tinha alguém como eu para desafogar sua raiva e frustrações. Vê como você tem sorte? — Sion lhe sorriu.

— Sim, é verdade, tenho tido muita sorte desde que cheguei aqui. Você e a sra. Turlow são uma bênção para mim. — Danae olhou para o jardim, suspirou e voltou a fitá-lo. — Está bem, Sion. Como tenho permissão para abusar de você... verbalmente, claro, é justo que eu lhe dê alguma compensação. Mas, como você disse, o corpo deve se manter íntegro.

— Façamos um trato. Encomendei alguns cavalos de uma fa zenda próxima daqui. Eles deverão chegar ao final da próxima semana. Uma pequena égua será sua; um presente meu, porém, com duas condições: primeiro, você terá que recuperar suas forças, e isso significa sentar-se à mesa nas refeições e se alimentar. Se gundo, deverá provar que pode se manter sentada em um cavalo antes de ele ser seu.

— Mas eu não aprendi a montar...

— Sei disso. Eis o que proponho: para cada aula que eu lhe der, eu ganharei... um beijo. Mas o beijo será à minha maneira. Negócio fechado?

Danae considerou bastante boa a idéia de ter seu próprio cavalo e poder cavalgar em liberdade pelos campos. Um beijo para cada aula. Do jeito que ele quisesse. Correria perigo, mas valeria a pena.

— Aceito, com uma condição: durante o beijo deveremos per manecer de pé.

— Está bem.

De repente, tudo parecia belo; seu futuro, a linda manhã, e a comida que Sion colocava em seu prato.

Por sua vez, Sion achou uma semana tempo demais. Talvez fosse bom mandar um bilhete a Rotherham para entregar os cava los antes. Seria pena fazer Danae esperar.

Danae olhou outra mecha dos cabelos cair no seu colo. Pegou-a e observou a nova cor que a sra. Turlow conseguira com uma mistura de hena e outras ervas: uma tonalidade próxima do ruivo. Com essa mudança, não teve mais dúvidas de que se pareceria de fato com uma condessa italiana.

Mais uma razão para abençoar aquela senhora e suas incon táveis habilidades.

— Oh, esses cabelos vão ficar muito bonitos, querida! — afir mou a governanta.

Danae esperava com grande ansiedade o resultado.

— Pronto... — murmurou a sra. Turlow. — Agora, vamos aos ferros.

Na lareira, cinco bastões finos de ferro estavam aquecidos. Contudo, Danae assustou-se, e quase desistiu.

— Eu confio plenamente na senhora, mas não acha que... Parou de falar quando sentiu o ferro encostar em uma mecha de seus cabelos, com o som característico de algo que ferve.

— Oh, por favor, sra. Turlow, eu realmente...

Outra mecha "fervendo" interrompeu-a mais uma vez.

Quando a governanta foi até a lareira para pegar outro ferro aquecido, Danae teve vontade de fugir.

Depois de terminar o trabalho, a sra. Turlow afastou-se um pouco, a fim de avaliar o que fizera.

— Ah... trata-se de uma obra-prima! — a mulher exclamou, sorrindo. — Está adorável.

Danae não acreditou na imagem que via diante do espelho. Seus belos cabelos estavam cacheados, brilhantes e com uma linda cor ruiva. Teve até receio de tocar neles. Seus olhos e sua pele foram realçados, e sem os óculos de sua mãe, Danae se transformara em uma mulher muito mais bonita.

Era agora uma verdadeira lady, igual às mulheres aristocráticas que tanto admirava. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Danae se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu.

Camden, você acabou com Katherine, mas não tocará em mim, ela pensou, admirando sua nova imagem.

— A senhora é realmente uma mestra, sra. Turlow. Deveria trabalhar nos salões mais elegantes de Londres, em vez de perder seu tempo aqui. Muito obrigada!

— Ora, querida. Para que ir a Londres se tenho aqui um anjo para cuidar?

Sim, Danae podia muito bem se fazer passar por uma viúva italiana que não pensara duas vezes antes de se tornar amante de um lorde inglês. Pensar em Sion como seu amante a fez corar.

— Bem, ainda não acabamos — a governanta avisou. — Feche os olhos, querida.

A jovem obedeceu e, depois de alguns minutos, a sra. Turlow deixou que ela se olhasse novamente no espelho. A transformação foi grande.

— Agora, os lábios. Entreabra os lábios.

— Entreabrir os lábios? Como, sra. Turlow?

— Será que terei de ensinar isso também? Até as coisas mais básicas? — perguntou Sion, encostado no umbral da porta.

O marquês se aproximou e ergueu o queixo de Danae, beijando de leve seus lábios.

Danae ficou estarrecida. Aquele simples beijo lhe despertara sensações que nunca havia experimentado.

— Viu, querida? É assim que entreabrimos os lábios. Você é uma boa aluna... — E o marquês a beijou mais uma vez, um pouco mais demoradamente.

— Obrigada, milorde — ela disse com frieza. — O senhor tem talento para ensinar.

— Serei sempre seu humilde servo, minha querida. E sempre satisfarei seus caprichos. Fez um ótimo trabalho, sra. Turlow. — Sion acrescentou, sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos de Danae.

O reflexo da governanta no espelho fez Sion voltar à realidade. Ele limpou a garganta e se afastou.

— Danae, eu agradeceria se passasse alguns minutos na biblio teca. Para sua conveniência, é claro.

A jovem apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. O que mais queria no momento era que o marquês saísse do quarto. Ao chegar à porta, Sion parou.

— Os lábios dela são perfeitos, sra. Turlow. — comentou ele. — Acho que não será necessário pintá-los.

— Milorde? — Danae o chamou.

— Sim, minha querida?

— Você me deu uma informação, não uma aula; mesmo assim, teve sua compensação. Deixe-me dizer o que penso dessa sua ati tude. — E atirou uma latinha de talco em Sion.

A lata bateu na parede, e seu conteúdo caiu sobre Sion, que ficou coberto de talco.

Depois de alguns segundos, Danae e a governanta explodiram em risos.

Sion olhou-se de alto a baixo. Seu estado era lastimável. Su bitamente, porém, deu-se conta de uma coisa muito importante: Danae estava rindo! E seus olhos exibiam um brilho especial...

Depois de alguns minutos, já séria, Danae tornou a fitá-lo.

— Alguma coisa está errada? Sei que não devia ter atirado a lata de talco, mas era o que estava mais próximo. Desculpe-me.

— Não se desculpe, Danae, foi nosso trato. Você atirou apenas um objeto, e eu lhe dei dois beijos.

Danae olhou para a cesta, pegou a escova de cabelo e a atirou contra ele, que a pegou no ar.

— Estamos quites, agora? Dois beijos, dois objetos. Ela se curvou em uma elegante mesura.

Sion se retirou, deixando suas pegadas no talco espalhadas pe lo chão.

Pela quarta vez, Danae bateu na porta da biblioteca com impa ciência.

Como não recebeu resposta, deu um passo para trás, apoiou as mãos na cintura e blasfemou:

— Onde está a porcaria desse homem?

— Entre, Danae, estou aqui — Sion murmurou do outro lado da porta.

Irritada, Danae contraiu os lábios. Devia ser outro jogo dele. Talvez uma vingança pelo episódio do talco. Com o queixo ergui do, abriu a porta e entrou.

— Danae, quando eu peço sua presença na porcaria da minha biblioteca, eu não espero que você fique parada na porcaria do corredor, batendo na porcaria da porta.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir ao sentar-se.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ao ver pilhas de jornais velhos sobre a escrivaninha.

Sem responder, o marquês pegou um jornal amarelado pelo tempo e rasgado.

— Ouça isso. Este jornal é de 18 de março de 1882. Quando Sion acabou de ler o artigo, que falava sobre os direitos

da mulher, olhou para Danae com atenção e sorriu.

— Você será uma viúva muito rica, condessa.

— Acha isso possível?

— O parlamento diz que é. — Sion apontou para o jornal. — Teremos que fazer um testamento. Você mesma me informou que sua mãe lhe deixou todas as suas propriedades e seu dinheiro. Essas propriedades foram adquiridas antes do seu... — ele hesitou. — Antes do casamento de Katherine com Halsingham. Portanto, por lei, esses bens não estão incluídos nos bens adquiridos depois do casamento. Para ser mais claro, Halsingham não tem direito de reivindicar nada de Katherine. Por sua vez, Katherine pode deixar seus bens para quem desejar. E seu último desejo antes de morrer foi doar tudo a Danae Suriano, a contessa di Sala, em gratidão por sua ajuda e atenção, durante seus longos e dolorosos meses de doença. Foi muito inteligente de sua parte não ter assinado nenhum documento em relação a suas propriedades.

— Jassy não permitiu que eu assinasse nada.

— Ela foi uma verdadeira amiga.

Danae suspirou. Se isso fosse possível, ficaria rica e inde pendente, e Halsingham não teria nenhum direito sobre seus bens. Sorriu, satisfeita. Como a justiça podia ser poética!

— E então? — Sion perguntou.

— Você não conhece a ambição de Halsingham. Ele contestará o testamento e não se importará com o escândalo. Livrar-se de Camden é sua prioridade. E a última coisa que eu quero é noto riedade. Ele lutará, e nenhum de nós dois gostaria de um litígio no tribunal. E se Danae for investigada? — Ela jogou o jornal de volta à escrivaninha.

— Não posso me arriscar, Sion. As jóias de mamãe serão suficientes. A ambição poderá me levar à perdição.

— Esta é apenas uma emenda a uma lei já existente. Deve ter suas falhas, mas geralmente é eficiente. Entretanto, se Halsingham nos causar problemas, contamos com um trunfo poderoso.

— Que trunfo?

— Meu Deus, como você é inocente!

— Do que está falando?

— Você é virgem.

— Sim, sou. Mas e daí?

— Querida, eu pensei que você fosse um pouco mais inteligente.

— Não me insulte — ela declarou, pondo-se de pé.

— Então raciocine! — Sion também se levantou.

— O caso é que não sei aonde você quer chegar!

— Minha cara, tecnicamente você não está casada.

— Disso eu sei.

Sion ficou olhando para a jovem intensamente.

— Entendi. — Danae ergueu as mãos. — Não vou mais inter rompê-lo.

— Bem, como eu dizia... O casamento de Katherine não foi consumado. Se esse fato vier a público, Halsingham ficará devas tado. E Camden certamente o levará à justiça por quebra de con trato. Portanto, a última coisa que Halsingham desejaria é que Camden soubesse de tudo.

— Presumo que se refira a chantagem.

— Isso a incomoda?

— Não! Halsingham teme Camden mais do que Katherine te mia. E eu não me importo com ele.

— O casamento não foi consumado. Como Katherine, você pode ir a Londres e pedir a anulação.

— E enfrentar Camden novamente? Não, de jeito nenhum. Mas, com a morte de Katherine, como vai provar sua virgindade, Sion?

— Posso obter um atestado médico.

— Conhece um médico que faria isso?

— Sim.

— Tem consciência de que se envolverá nessa fraude?

— Sim, é claro. E também tenho consciência de que sua causa é justa; caso contrário, eu jamais faria isso. — Sion abriu uma gaveta, e dela tirou uma caneta e uma folha de papel. — Oh, mais uma coisa: como vai exigir seus direitos da Itália, será bom ter alguém que corrobore sua história, para o caso de Camden ou Halsingham resolver investigar. Tenho um primo no consulado de Nápoles que, acredito, não se importará em dar a você credenciais, se for interrogado sobre uma certa cotessa di Sala. Escreverei para ele hoje. Concorda?

— Sim.

— Bem, comecemos então. "Eu, Katherine Beatrice Camden-Carey, viscondessa Halsingham, venho nesta data...".

Danae a custo conteve as lágrimas, e a voz de Sion foi ficando longe e fraca na sua mente. Nunca ninguém fizera nada por ela. Mesmo assim, estava preocupada. Não com sua própria situação, pois nada tinha a perder, mas com Sion

— Bem... — Sion pôs a caneta no tinteiro e olhou para Danae. —- Você aprova?

— Parece maravilhoso.

— Não ouviu uma só palavra, não é?

— Não.

— É preciso que leia com atenção e assine no final da folha. — Sion lhe entregou o papel. — Não esqueça de que assinou isso no seu leito de morte. Sua letra não poderá ser muito firme. Em seguida, levarei o documento para um magistrado autenticar.

— Isso será difícil?

— Não. Ele me deve favores e não causará nenhum problema. Danae molhou a caneta no tinteiro.

— É melhor que leia antes de assinar.

— Por quê? Confio em você. E depois, não tenho escolha. — Ela lhe sorriu. — Você confia em mim? — perguntou, antes de assinar o documento.

Sion olhou para o brilho que o sol punha nos cabelos femininos. Realmente a transformação fora enorme. Todos os dias Danae apresentava uma modificação: a maneira de caminhar, o tom de voz... Com algumas roupas novas, ficaria perfeita. Teria saudades de Katherine, que o havia transformado em outro homem.

Consciente do silêncio que se fizera na biblioteca, Sion olhou para Danae, que acabara de assinar o documento e o olhava com atenção.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou.

— Sim. Apenas reminiscências.

— Tory?

— Katherine. Nunca a esquecerei.

— Nem eu — Danae sussurrou, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Os dois se deram as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Agora, somos apenas nós dois, Danae.

— E a sra. Turlow.

— É verdade. Como pude esquecer?

Uma bela tarde, a sra. Turlow convidou Danae para que a acom panhasse até o sótão. A governanta, então, lhe abriu um grande baú onde havia roupas maravilhosas. Juntas examinaram peça por peça: trajes de gala, trajes informais, trajes para o dia e para a noite. Tudo muito fino e elegante: rendas, cetim, veludo, tafetá, laços e bordados.

A governanta separava as roupas e as jogava sobre os largos ombros.

Subitamente, Danae parou e balançou a cabeça, chamando a atenção da criada.

— O que foi? — perguntou a velha senhora.

— Tudo é muito bonito, maravilhoso, mas... Eram roupas da marquesa. Não tenho o direito de me apossar delas. Sion não apro varia.

— Ele nem sabe que existem.

— Mesmo assim. Não tenho esse direito. Seria desrespeitoso.

— Pegue ao menos um! — A governanta guardou os trajes novamente e fechou o baú, resmungando. — Tome este empres tado.

— Sra. Turlow, onde estão os retratos?

— Devem estar aí, em algum canto.

Danae procurou e encontrou o retrato de Tory. Ela estava sen tada em uma cadeira, e Sion, atrás da esposa, apoiava uma das mãos em seu ombro. Os dois sorriam.

Tory não era propriamente uma mulher bela, mas seu olhar irradiava simpatia, e ela era como que circundada por uma aura de amor. Seria muito fácil confiar naquela mulher.

— Deviam se amar muito — Danae afirmou, com uma ponta de inveja.

— Sim, tratava-se de uma mulher muito boa.

Prometo cuidar de Sion para você, Danae pensou, olhando para o rosto sorridente de Tory. E você encontrará paz. Subitamente, ela tomou uma decisão.

— Coloque esse retrato de volta no lugar que ele ocupava.

— Querida, acho que não é uma boa idéia.

— Pode fazê-lo, eu assumo a responsabilidade.

— Não é comigo que eu me preocupo.

— Então, tudo bem. Não se preocupe mais.

Sion se barbeava quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do andar inferior.

Tirou a espuma de sabão do rosto, abotoou a camisa e desceu para averiguar do que se tratava. Quando entrou na biblioteca, viu o retrato de Tory pendurado sobre a lareira. Surpreso, ruborizado, os olhos congestionados, perguntou à governanta:

— O que significa isso? Quem autorizou?

A sra. Turlow nada disse, mas ele sabia a resposta.

— Onde está Danae?

A velha senhora olhou em direção ao jardim.

— Obrigado — Sion agradeceu, sarcástico. — E tire o retrato daquela parede. Agora!

No jardim, Sion, furioso, procurava por Danae.

Como ela ousara trazer à tona seu passado? Amara muito Tory, mas sua esposa se fora e ele não queria mais mergulhar na deca dência que vivera depois que a perdeu. Tinha uma nova vida agora.

Logo avistou-a conversando animadamente com o novo jardi neiro. Não podia acreditar.

Lá estava a bela senhorita, os lindos cabelos ondulados, o sol pondo reflexos dourados nas mechas ruivas. Seu rosto parecia ale gre, e seu belo corpo moldava-se de modo perfeito por um dos vestidos... de Tory!

Sion fechou os olhos. Lembrava-se daquele vestido: fora entre gue depois da morte da esposa.

— Milorde — Danae murmurou, fitando-o com os olhos cor de âmbar, brilhantes.

— Você enlouqueceu? — ele perguntou, irado.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa?

— E ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Foi uma péssima idéia pendurar o retrato de Tory na minha biblioteca, mas isso... — Ele apontou para o vestido que ela usava. — Que audácia usar as roupas dela! Quem autorizou?

Com esforço, Danae reprimiu sua própria raiva, culpa e mágoa. Estava claro demais que vê-la usando um dos preciosos vestidos de Tory era insuportável ao marquês.

Sentiu que mal conseguia respirar, e a velha insegurança re tornou.

— Perdoe-me! Achei que poderia tomar ao menos esse empréstimo. Mas corrigirei meu erro o quanto antes: tirarei o traje ime diatamente. É óbvio que julguei nossa amizade de maneira equi vocada.

Danae tentou se retirar, mas ele bloqueou-lhe a passagem.

— Não seja ridícula. É claro que somos amigos!

Sion parou e contou até dez para se acalmar. E tentou falar em um tom de voz mais ameno:

— Não há necessidade de usar os vestidos de Tory. Se tivesse pedido, saberia que eu já chamei uma costureira para vir aqui tirar suas medidas.

Danae ficou lívida. Quanta generosidade! Há meses usava as roupas grandes da Sra. Turlow, e Sion agora havia chamado a cos tureira sem nem avisá-la. Era um homem arrogante! Nunca mais iria querer a misericórdia de um homem para vesti-la, alimentá-la ou lhe dar ordens.

— Perdoe-me. Nunca mais usarei as preciosidades de sua mu lher. Não quis execrar a memória de Tory! — Danae disse, arran cando os botões de pérola do vestido e os atirando aos pés dele.

Suas roupas íntimas de cambraia ficaram expostas, e Sion fra quejou ao ver uma parte dos alvos seios expostos. Lembrou-se de quando a banhava, e sentiu grande desejo de tocá-la.

Vendo-o impassível, Danae não se conteve: livrou-se do vestido e o atirou no rosto do marquês.

— Aí está! —ela gritou. — Com meus cumprimentos! Ponha-o em um santuário!

Com o rosto coberto pelo vestido, Sion ouviu os passos da jo vem se afastando pelo caminho de pedras. Ela vestia apenas as roupas de baixo e o espartilho, e seu corpo maravilhoso o deixou enlouquecido.

Correu e conseguiu agarrá-la, mas Danae virou-se e lhe aplicou uma bofetada.

— Então é isso? Quer brigar?

Percebendo seu erro tarde demais, Danae não conseguiu impe dir que ele a pegasse e a pusesse sobre o ombro. Gritou, mas Sion caminhou em direção ao quarto dela, impassível, ignorando a go vernanta, que a tudo assistia boquiaberta. Quando chegou ao quar to, jogou-a na cama sem muita delicadeza.

— Já fez o que desejava, milorde. Agora, por favor, saia daqui!

— Danae, Danae, o que farei com você? Ainda não aprendeu nada? Bem, acho que essa é uma boa oportunidade para ensinar-lhe como se reconciliar com um amante.

Assustada com as palavras, ela levantou-se da cama para tentar fugir, porém Sion a agarrou, colando seu corpo ao dela.

Ofegante, Danae sabia que tinha de se afastar dele a qualquer custo, mas ficou paralisada por sensações até então desconhecidas.

— Por favor... — ela sussurrou.

— Pretende pedir-me algo, Danae?

— Não sei. Não consigo pensar direito.

Seus lábios estavam muito próximos, e a atração entre os dois era imensa.

— Posso deduzir que é isso que você quer? — o marquês per guntou, um segundo antes de beijá-la com paixão.

Sion sentia os mamilos de Danae túrgidos pelo desejo, e não resistiu a tocá-los. Empurrou-a de volta à cama. Deitado sobre ela, afastou-lhe as pernas com os joelhos. Danae gemia, o que o deixou ainda mais enlouquecido.

— Não! — ela conseguiu murmurar, ao sentir que os dedos ágeis do marquês exploravam seu corpo, tocando-a em sua parte mais íntima. Sion agora exigia sua entrega total, e Danae, consu mida pela paixão, viu sua resistência diminuir cada vez mais.

Entretanto, no auge do desejo, ela ouviu a voz de Jassy recriminando-a. Pretendia tornar-se uma daquelas mulheres decaídas sobre as quais Jassy sempre a alertara?

No entanto Sion continuava a acariciá-la e seu toque a enlou quecia de prazer. Sem poder mais se conter, Danae foi dominada de tremores, e experimentou uma sensação que nunca imaginara. Mesmo gritando de prazer, empurrou Sion até conseguir se livrar, saindo de debaixo dele, e ficou de pé ao lado da cama. O corpo do marquês tremia, e seu peito arfava.

Vendo a confusão estampada no olhar de Sion, sentiu-se uma mulher imoral. Deixara que a tocasse em lugares proibidos. Cho rando, humilhada, Danae escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Ainda tentando entender o que acontecera, Sion permanecia ajoelhado no meio da cama, fitando-a, insatisfeito e já constran gido. Precisava se livrar da agonia de um celibato de quatro anos. Mas não queria outra mulher: queria Danae.

— Desculpe-me, querida. Eu não pretendia ir tão longe.

— Por favor, vá embora! — ela sussurrou, desejando, porém, que Sion ficasse.

Com um suspiro, ele a fitou, sentindo um grande desejo de confortá-la, de tentar recuperar sua confiança. Mas achou que aquele momento era inadequado e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto, destrancando-a.

Danae teve vontade de chamá-lo de volta, mas não conseguiu.

Naquela noite, na sala de jantar, Danae mal olhou para lorde Dereham, enquanto os criados serviam a refeição.

Pelo menos, Sion teve a satisfação de vê-la se alimentar de modo adequado.

— Minha querida, sei que não quer conversar comigo, mas... quantas vezes terei que pedir desculpas? O que deseja dessa vez? Sangue? — ele disse, depois que os criados saíram da sala.

— Até que é uma idéia interessante!

Com impaciência, Sion enrolou as mangas da camisa e estendeu os braços sobre a mesa.

— Pode picar qualquer veia.

— Quem falou em picar?

Inesperadamente, ela fincou os dentes alvos no pulso de Sion, que, assustado, pôs-se de pé, enquanto ela fingia limpar o canto da boca com o guardanapo.

— Delicioso! — murmurou em tom de graça.

Sion viu-se tentado a morder o pescoço de Danae, mas logo se conteve.

— Desculpe-me, querida. Deus, preciso exercitar meu autocon trole! Saiba que eu jamais a machucaria. Não quis desrespeitá-la. Prometo que nunca mais acontecerá.

— Não precisa se desculpar.

— Como assim? — o marquês perguntou, irritado.

— Não tem importância.

— É claro que tem! Tudo em relação a você importa para mim — ele afirmou, segurando-a pelos ombros. — Diga-me o que fiz para merecer a sua frieza.

— Por favor, milorde, deixe-me ir.

— Não enquanto não me responder.

Danae permaneceu imóvel e Sion a largou, afastando-se.

— Está me associando a Camden, é isso?

Ela não respondeu, apenas encolheu os ombros.

Desanimado, ele voltou ao seu lugar à mesa, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer ou dizer.

Lutando contra o impulso de se aproximar do marquês, Danae engoliu em seco e se conteve.

— Já devolvi o vestido da marquesa ao lugar de onde o tirei. Boa-noite, milorde.

Quando estava próxima da porta ouviu-o dizer:

— Recebi um bilhete da costureira. A mulher deve estar de volta à cidade amanhã, e poderá atendê-la na quinta-feira.

Danae esperou que Sion dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas isso não aconteceu. Então, meneou a cabeça e saiu da sala de jantar.

Capítulo III

No alvorecer do dia seguinte, Danae foi até a porta da frente para respirar a brisa fresca da manhã. Envolta em um xale da Sra. Turlow, decidiu caminhar até o túmulo de Jassy.

Quando subiu a colina, viu a alta silhueta de Sion perto da se pultura, com a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse rezando. Ao chegar perto da sepultura, deparou com uma lápide de mármore com a inscrição:

Em honra de nossa querida Katherine, que ela possa des cansar em paz e que todos os seus sonhos finalmente se realizem.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Danae. Emocionada, aproxi mou-se de Sion, mantendo os olhos na sepultura.

— Quando isso foi feito? — perguntou-lhe

— A lápide foi colocada ontem.

— Obrigada, Sion.

— Vou deixá-la sozinha. — Dereham começou a se afastar.

— Sion!

O marquês parou.

— Desculpe-me pela noite passada. Eu não acho que você seja como Camden.

— Em sua opinião, todos os homens são como Camden. Por

que não pensaria do mesmo modo em relação a mim? — Ele con tinuou a caminhar.

— Espere! Não é verdade. Eu nunca pensei isso de você.

— Não precisa mentir apenas para se assegurar da minha ajuda. Eu lhe dei minha palavra e pretendo cumpri-la.

— Seu presunçoso! Não preciso tanto assim da sua ajuda. E depois... você me magoou, Sion.

— Se a magoei ontem, não foi deliberadamente. Devia saber disso.

— Nem mesmo quando me viu usando o vestido de sua esposa?

— Do que está falando?

— Não finja que não sabe! Ontem, no jardim, você gritou co migo por causa do vestido. E se essa é a atitude que vai tomar, então retiro meu pedido de desculpas. — Assim dizendo, ela se virou para se afastar.

— Oh, não! Nem pense em me deixar falando sozinho! Vamos esclarecer isso. Você interpretou mal o que falei sobre o vestido. Não é possível que me ache tão mesquinho!

— Deixou bem claro que é. Seja homem e admita!

— Está bem. Admito, mas não quis dizer isso.

— Então, o que quis dizer?

— Você agiu contra os meus desejos e tentou forçar-me a en carar Tory. Não posso fazer isso agora, Danae. Gostaria que en tendesse. Quanto ao vestido, aquele em especial despertou em mim péssimas recordações.

— Sinto muito — ela murmurou. — Mas e quanto a sua in tromissão nos meus desejos? Você sempre acha que pode me tiranizar.

— Quando me intrometi em seus desejos?

— Bem, você me beijou várias vezes, e minhas aulas de equi tação ainda nem começaram.

— Sendo assim, não fui contra os seus desejos: se me lembro bem, você também gostou dos beijos.

— Oh! Seu convencido! — ela exclamou, corando. — Você não passou pelo vexame de ser colocado sobre o ombro e levado aos gritos para o quarto!

— Está bem, você tem razão. O que mais eu fiz contra seus desejos?

— Ficaremos aqui o dia todo se eu for enumerar minha lista de reclamações, Sion. Não mude de assunto. Se o vestido não o deixou furioso, então o que fiz de errado?

— Eu já lhe disse, Danae. Ainda não posso enfrentar Tory. Dê-me algum tempo, por favor.

— Sinto muito. E que fiquei com pena da pobrezinha, sozinha e abandonada naquele sótão empoeirado. Gostei de Tory assim que a vi, e não queria que ficasse esquecida.

Sion abraçou-a, e Danae apoiou a cabeça no ombro forte.

— Desculpe-me, querida — murmurou, com os lábios na têm pora da jovem. — Tory nunca será esquecida. Obrigado por tê-la no seu coração. Vocês duas gostariam muito uma da outra. Aliás, se é tão importante para você, pendure o retrato onde quiser.

— Obrigada, Sion. Não o porei em nenhum cômodo que vo cê use.

— Muito obrigado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios. Logo em seguida tentou afastar-se, mas Danae o impediu.

— Beije-me, Sion.

— Não posso...

Danae virou-se para ir embora, mas ele a puxou pelo braço e abraçou-a de novo.

— Espere!

E os dois voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente.

De repente, uma rajada de vento soprou, levantando poeira a ponto de quase sufocá-los. E, do jeito que veio, a ventania se foi. Desconcertado, Sion olhou ao redor, mas tudo estava em paz. Olhou para Danae e a viu sorrindo.

— O que foi isso? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que foi Jassy...

— Oh, por favor, Danae. Já me disse uma vez que Jassy fala com você, mas agora está indo longe demais.

— Acredite no que quiser, Sion. Não estou louca: ela se comu nica comigo.

Juntos, os dois olharam para o túmulo de Jassy.

— Ela realmente fala com você? Danae concordou, meneando a cabeça.

— Você acha que aquela ventania... foi Jassy avisando que não gosta de mim?

— Oh, não se preocupe com isso. Se não o aprovasse, o fenô meno teria sido mais violento; um raio, por exemplo. Jassy nunca foi tímida para expressar suas opiniões. Ela gosta de você. — Rin do, pegou a mão do marquês, e caminharam em direção da casa, discutindo a respeito da visita de Camden e Halsingham, parti lhando seus pontos de vista em relação à entrevista.

Mais uma vez, uma brisa forte despenteou os cabelos de Sion, enquanto os cabelos de Danae permaneciam no lugar. Ele passou a mão pela nuca, onde os pêlos haviam se arrepiado.

— Jassy fez isso, não fez? — Sion perguntou, aturdido. Danae riu.

— Era só o que me faltava! Vamos voltar para casa. Estou faminto.

No meio da noite, Sion acordou gritando, apavorado com o pesadelo que tivera. Havia um corpo caído no chão, de bruços, ensangüentado. Achou que fosse Tory. Correndo, chegou perto da esposa e a virou. Mas não era Tory. Era Danae!

Aturdido, ele esfregou as têmporas, querendo apagar as lem branças. Nunca havia sonhado com Danae.

Levantou-se e vestiu um par de calças de cambraia, sem se preocupar em abotoá-la totalmente, e correu para a biblioteca. Pre cisava beber alguma coisa.

Um drinque não me fará mal. Apenas me fará dormir. – Pensou.

Pegou a garrafa e um copo para se servir.

— Você precisa mesmo disso? — disse alguém quando Sion já levava o copo à boca.

Parada no vão da porta, Danae segurava o candeeiro que ilu minava sua silhueta.

Os dois se olharam e, pela primeira vez naquele estranho rela cionamento não sabiam como agir.

Devagar, Danae se aproximou do marquês e passou o dedo pelo pescoço suado, e depois pelo peito nu.

Desceu o dedo pela barriga e chegou ao umbigo dele. Sion fechou os olhos, gemendo.

— Vê? Não é de bebida que você precisa — Danae sussurrou.

— Você é tão bela! Nunca vi uma mulher assim tão linda. Sion fechou os olhos novamente, e quando os abriu não viu mais ninguém.

Veloz, a carruagem transpôs uma curva, e lorde Camden avistou o solar Dereham. Incrustada em um espesso círculo de colinas arborizadas, a casa de trezentos anos parecia quase perdida na luxuriante vegetação. Era de fato uma bela vista.

Então essa era a casa de Sion Sinclair, o sexto marquês de Dereham. Camden se lembrava muito bem do arrogante cava lheiro. Haviam se encontrado dez anos atrás, e a antipatia fora imediata e recíproca.

Camden sorriu ao lembrar-se do alto e elegante cavalheiro na Casa dos Lordes, respondendo pela acusação de assassinato. Havia sido inocentado, mas Camden teria gostado de vê-lo pendurado pelo pescoço em uma forca.

A carruagem parou, e Camden desceu pisando com cuidado nos degraus a frente da porta do veículo. O lugar estava repleto de jardins muito bem cuidados. Nada fazia justiça aos rumores de que Dereham se afogava no álcool e não cuidava da propriedade. Que pena! A imagem do arrogante Dereham mergulhado no próprio vômito sempre fora especial para Camden.

Apoiado na bengala dourada, Camden olhou para seu genro, que não escondia o ar de enfado; naturalmente ficara contrariado por ter sido afastado das noitadas de Londres.

Diziam que seu inútil genro espalhava sua semente por toda Londres, mas fora incapaz de engravidar sua filha. O estúpido janota nem se dera conta de que, com a morte de Katherine, o contrato entre os dois cessara.

Antes de ouvir vozes masculinas na entrada do solar, Sion já sabia, pela tensão de Danae à janela, que os dois homens haviam chegado.

— Tem certeza de que quer dar continuidade ao nosso plano? — ele perguntou, suavemente.

— Passei muitos anos com medo desse homem. Pretendo con duzir minha vida à minha maneira. — Danae sorriu timidamente para ele.

— Você está linda. Parece realmente com uma condessa italiana! Os dois homens foram encaminhados para a biblioteca, onde Sion e Danae os encontraram. Sion logo viu o rapaz alto e bonito, elegantemente vestido e com uma postura de pavão.

Forçando um sorriso, cumprimentou o marido de Katherine, e em seguida o pai dela.

Olhou mais uma vez para o marido de Katherine, e sentiu um forte ódio ao vê-lo medir Danae de alto a baixo. Teve vontade de surrá-lo ali mesmo. Mas se conteve.

— Cavalheiros, sejam bem-vindos a Dereham e por favor se acomodem. Sinto que esse encontro aconteça em circunstâncias tão tristes — Sion disse, notando que nenhum dos dois homens usava uma faixa preta de luto nas mangas do casaco.

— O senhor diz que minha filha morreu.

Danae sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Não sabia se de medo ou ódio.

— Por favor, sentem-se.

O janota não deixava de acompanhar Danae com os olhos. Ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Sion, que pegou-lhe a mão, exibindo uma intimidade de vários anos.

— Esta senhora é a contessa di Sala.

Halsingham beijou-lhe a mão, mas Danae manteve-se fria, exa tamente como queria parecer.

— Acho difícil acreditar que minha filha passou tantos meses aqui sem que ninguém soubesse quem ela era — declarou.

— Foi um fato muito triste. A contessa e eu voltávamos de uma viagem a Paris quando nos deparamos com a carruagem tombada. A tempestade estragou as estradas, o pobre cocheiro foi atingido por um raio, e a companheira de sua filha jazia sem vida sob os destroços da carruagem. Sua filha estava muito doente quando a encontramos. Ficou quase submersa naquela água gelada.

Camden parecia irritado, e Halsingham, sentado de modo dis plicente, não perdia Danae de vista.

Sion continuou, a voz compungida, mostrando piedade pelo destino daquelas pessoas.

— Durante semanas sua filha teve febre, o que aparentemente lhe causou perda de memória, segundo o médico que a atendeu. Não nos surpreendeu o fato de a infecção ter atingido seus pul mões. Achamos bastante estranho que ninguém a procurasse. Na turalmente, não imaginamos que ela fosse uma nobre, tendo em vista o precário estado da carruagem em que viajavam e os trapos que vestia. Eu não tinha conhecimento de que o senhor atravessava um período crítico, e que sua família tinha de se apresentar tão malvestida.

Contente, Sion viu o olhar frio de Camden mostrar um vislum bre de ódio.

Depois de um longo momento, ele respondeu:

— Voltei de viagem há apenas um mês. Então o marido de Katherine me informou que minha filha nunca havia chegado ao seu destino.

— Como eu podia saber que o senhor a mandaria para Londres? — perguntou o janota, com uma voz monótona.

\- Pelo que entendi, o acidente aconteceu há cerca de dez meses e só notaram o desaparecimento da jovem faz um mês? Acho isso quase... criminoso, cavalheiros. — Sion mal podia conter-se de indignação.

— Presumi que minha filha havia fugido, por isso não entrei em contato com a Yard. Ela teria que voltar. Não conseguiria com prar a comida que ingeria o dia inteiro. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Sempre foi ingrata e difícil de se lidar.

— Mas signore — Danae falou com sotaque italiano. — Não podia estar mais errado. Pobre Katherine! Sua filha se tornou mi nha amiga quando eu cuidei dela. Fizemos todo o possível, mas... O senhor deve estar arrasado, não é mesmo?

Sion escondeu um sorriso. Como Danae podia ser tão fingida?

— Desconsolados — Halsingham disse, olhando fixamente para os lábios dela. — Katherine era uma esposa muito dedicada.

Camden mexeu-se na cadeira e bufou.

— A contessa cuidou de Katherine com esmero, todos esses meses. Na verdade, as duas ficaram muito íntimas. Não foi sur presa quando Katherine pediu os serviços de um advogado. Sabia que não ia viver muito tempo. — Sion sorriu para sua suposta amante. — Em gratidão por todo esse amor e atenção, Katherine decidiu deixar seus bens para a contessa.

O silêncio que se seguiu a essas palavras foi absoluto.

— Eu tentei falar sobre essa decisione, mas... — Danae enco lheu os ombros. — Ela foi tão insistente. Katherine afirmou que a herança era da sua mãe. A garota queria que fosse para alguém que meritévole... — vendo a expressão dura de Camden, acrescen tou: — scusami, merecesse. Sim, foi isso que minha querida amiga me disse.

Alguns minutos depois, Camden se mexeu na cadeira.

— Eu pedirei aos meus advogados que examinem este... docu mento. E o senhor se importaria se eu mandasse um oficial da polícia para averiguar essa história? Afinal de contas, agora são... Duas jovens mulheres mortas sob seus cuidados.

Danae ergueu-se e enfrentou Camden.

— Signore, quem cuidou de Katherine fui eu. Sion não fez nada. Eu, a viúva do Conte di Sala, eu! O senhor insultou a mais poderosa famiglia di Napoli.

Sion estava admirado com a performance latina de Danae. Onde aprendera aquilo? Certamente não com Jassy.

— Como podem ver — interveio Sion —, a contessa detesta ser insultada. É um traço latino, creio eu. A família do seu falecido marido também era poderosa, e, por muito menos, cadáveres foram encontrados boiando em um rio.

— Está me ameaçando, Dereham? — Camden perguntou, mui to sério.

— De maneira nenhuma, Camden. Contudo, não o aconselharia a viajar para a Itália. Mas, voltando ao seu assunto, é claro que pode falar com seus advogados. Eu nunca pensaria em interferir.

Sion continuava amável, mas não previra uma acusação de as sassinato.

— O senhor disse que minha filha morreu de tuberculose, mas Katherine era uma moça gorda e forte. É difícil de acreditar.

Sion não mais suportou esconder a antipatia que sentia por aque le homem. Recostando-se na cadeira, olhou firme para Camden.

— Agora posso entender por que Katherine o odiava tanto, como também ao seu... marido comprado. Não pense que pode vir a minha casa e insultar minha companheira, ou insultar-me. E além de tudo, caçoar de Katherine. Como vê, conheço bem vocês dois.

Danae e Halsingham permaneceram imóveis em suas cadeiras diante da cena que se descortinara.

Mas, pela primeira vez, não viam Camden reagir diante de uma provocação.

Sion fizera averiguações, e sabia que Halsingham tinha muitas dívidas de jogo; certamente estava apavorado, sem saber como saldá-las.

Falando diretamente para Danae, Halsingham tentava explicar a situação, como se ela fosse uma criança.

— E claro que a senhora entende que Katherine não tinha o direito de dispor de seus bens dessa maneira. Como marido de la, eu...

— Obviamente você desconhece as leis que passaram no Parla mento, que agora dão à mulher casada o direito de dispor de seus bens, adquiridos fora do casamento, da maneira como desejar. Como Katherine herdou suas propriedades quinze anos antes de se casar, ela terá esse direito garantido pela lei — explicou Sion ao desinformado marido. — Como o senhor e o pai dela nunca lhe proporcionaram um só momento de felicidade e gentileza, e sua querida companheira morreu tragicamente no acidente, ela desejou deixar tudo que possuía à contessa em gratidão por sua dedicação.

Mas acredito que teria deixado seus bens a qualquer mendigo de rua, pois odiava vocês dois.

— O senhor foi longe demais! — Camden disse, com os dentes cerrados.

— Eu nem mesmo comecei.

— Essa discussão não termina aqui. — Camden levantou-se. — Nós nos veremos no tribunal.

— Então, até lá.

Sion e Danae permaneceram sentados, insulto que não passou despercebido a Camden e ao genro.

— Eu imaginava que já tivesse visto muita coisa no tribunal, Dereham.

— Nem tanto. De fato, espero ansiosamente encontrá-lo lá. Como vê, Katherine não estava só neste mundo, como o senhor gostaria.

Zangados e aborrecidos, os dois finalmente se foram.

— Graças a Deus, acabou. O que achou?

— Você se comportou de maneira magnífica, Danae! — Sion beijou-lhe a mão.

Nervosa, ela foi até a janela a tempo de ver a carruagem dos dois homens se perder em uma curva da estrada.

\- Será que nossa idéia foi mesmo boa?

— Tarde demais para um ataque de remorso! — Sion observou, rindo.

— Remorso! Eu nada fiz para me sentir culpada.

— Ah, nada... A não ser mentir, enganar e burlar a lei.

— Não enganei ninguém! O dinheiro é meu! Aquele homem é que me enganou, a vida toda! Nunca me dedicou o menor cuidado, nem teve nenhuma consideração para comigo; caso contrário, eu jamais faria isso. Quanto a Halsingham, não sinto nada por ele. Afinal de contas, ele nada mais é do que outro homem infiel.

— Ora, não exagere! Nem todos os maridos são como ele.

— Você foi fiel a sua esposa?

Sion fitou-a demoradamente e virou-se.

— Sion, desculpe-me. Ainda não me acostumei a brigar. Às vezes falo sem pensar. Sinto muito — Danae sussurrou.

Londres! Danae não podia acreditar que finalmente se encon trava em Londres.

Com os olhos bem abertos, levou o lenço de renda ao nariz, sem deixar de olhar tudo através da janela da carruagem.

— Londres foi renovada em muitas coisas, mas o ar ainda é o mesmo — Sion informou, sorrindo.

Danae não afastava os olhos da janela. Havia tanto a ver! Con tudo, o que mais despertava sua atenção era o aglomerado de pes soas. Nunca vira nada igual.

— Não se preocupe, querida, você verá tudo.

Ela ia responder, quando um barulho chamou sua atenção.

— É um trem?

— Você nunca viu um trem? — Sion perguntou, admirado, uma vez que toda a Inglaterra era cortada por estradas de ferro.

— Não. Quero ver.

— Recomendo que feche a janela. Estamos perto da Estação Paddington, e asseguro-lhe de que o ar é insuportável.

— Por favor, Sion.

— Está bem, mas não me culpe...

— Oh, está tão perto! E como é grande!

Sion recostou-se no banco da carruagem e esperou o que estava por vir.

Danae tossiu, mas continuou olhando tudo. Um pouco depois, a tosse agravou-se, e Sion entregou nova mente a ela o lenço que havia caído no chão. E fechou a janela.

— O ar é sempre terrível assim? — Danae perguntou.

— Depende do lugar em que se está. Como disse, estamos muito perto da Estação Paddington, onde o barulho e o ar são piores. São lugares pobres e populosos. É difícil acreditar que você nunca esteve em Londres, que nunca tenha visto um trem.

— Camden lhe pareceu um homem preocupado com outras pessoas, especialmente com uma filha que detestava?

— E quando ele viajava?

— Nunca me deixaram sair do castelo, Sion.

— Você era forçada a ficar?

— Eu não queria criar problemas para os outros; assim, nunca tentei desobedecê-lo. A seu modo, as pessoas eram gentis comigo. E ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentar Camden. Também eram vítimas dele.

— Não quer que ele pague por tudo o que lhe fez?

— Céus! Não! Não quero nada de Camden. Vingança é perda de tempo, não mudará nada. Agora que tenho certeza de que ele não me reconheceu, quero viver a minha vida longe desse homem.

A carruagem percorria agora lugares arborizados. Subitamente, algo atraiu a atenção de Danae: um pequeno cachorro que ela nunca havia visto.

— Qual a raça daquele cachorrinho? — perguntou a Sion.

— Sendo uma condessa italiana, você deveria conhecer essa raça de cachorro. É um cachorro italiano, é um galgo, famoso por ser companheiro das senhoras nobres. Foi criado para sentar no colo delas e livrá-las de pulgas, creio eu.

Danae continuou a olhar para o cachorro. Considerava ridículo usar um animal tão lindo para pegar pulgas.

— Que uso terrível para um cachorro tão belo. Onde posso conseguir um?

— Verei o que é possível fazer. — Sion sorriu.

— Praça Berkley, milorde! — avisou o cocheiro.

Olhando para Sion, Danae percebeu que a expressão doce do seu olhar mudara completamente. Ele não mais parecia o homem carinhoso e delicado de antes.

— O que está sentindo nesse momento? — indagou Danae.

— O que acha que sinto?

— Medo?

— Precisamente.

— Sion. — Ela apoiou a mão sobre um dos joelhos dele. — Talvez devêssemos estar em outro lugar. Lidar com antigas lem branças pode não ser conveniente para você neste momento.

— Se não consigo nem ver o retrato dela, como poderei entrar naquela casa? E isso que você quis dizer, não é?

— Sim. Por favor, vamos para outro lugar.

— Tenho que fazer isso, Danae. Mas creio que por enquanto é melhor que eu a leve para um hotel.

— Não! — ela quase gritou. — Ficaremos juntos. Não permi tirei que me deixe. Você precisa de mim.

A carruagem virou mais uma rua e, pela expressão de Sion, Danae percebeu que haviam chegado.

Olhando pela janela, ela viu a magnífica casa. Era maior que as demais casas do parque.

Danae sabia que, quando descesse daquela carruagem, sua iden tidade seria outra.

A porta da carruagem foi aberta, e ambos desceram. Um pe queno contingente de criados esperava pelos dois.

— Venha, querida. Fique ao meu lado, temos uma pequena platéia.

— Sion — ela murmurou. — Acho que não posso fazer isso agora. Não me lembro de nenhuma palavra em italiano.

— Não temos escolha, Danae!

Ela resistiu e, decidido, Sion a tomou nos braços. Os emprega dos murmuraram alguma coisa, e alguns deles se aproximaram para ajudá-lo, mas ele os afastou.

Entrou e foi diretamente para a biblioteca. Lá pôs Danae em um sofá, diante da lareira.

Foi ao armário de bebidas, pôs conhaque em um copo e ajoe lhou-se perto de Danae, fazendo com que a jovem tomasse um gole da bebida.

Depois de engolir, ela arregalou os olhos e cuspiu o líquido.

— Melhorou, querida? — ele perguntou, as roupas agora man chadas de bebida.

— Água, por favor — Danae balbuciou.

Sion nem teve chance de se levantar, e já um criado se aproxi mava com um copo com água, que o marquês apanhou.

— Obrigado. É tudo por enquanto.

Aliviados, os dois viram a porta se fechar depois que o criado se retirou.

— Danae, você quase desmaiou! Precisa se controlar.

— E você tentou me envenenar! O que era aquela bebida horrível?

— Era conhaque da melhor qualidade. Meu pai só bebia dele

— Sion afirmou, olhando para o conteúdo do copo com olhar ávido.

— Nem pense nisso! Como pode tomar uma coisa dessas? Seu organismo deve estar queimado por dentro.

Com um suspiro, Sion olhou ao redor. Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Os móveis encerados, os tapetes persas limpíssimos, como também os livros da vasta biblioteca de seu pai. Os criados haviam mantido a propriedade impecável.

Sem dúvida isso tinha a ver com Jonas Glendower, seu secre tário e amigo íntimo.

Lembrou-se da última vez que vira Jonas. Completamente em briagado, empurrara-o porta afora, xingando-o e praguejando. Es perava que seu amigo pudesse perdoá-lo. Apenas Jonas ficara ao seu lado durante o julgamento, e continuara a cuidar de todos os seus negócios. Sion achava que talvez nem merecesse seu perdão.

Sion sentiu vertigem, e uma vontade imperiosa de voltar ao campo, levando consigo Danae. A idéia de ficar sem ela era-lhe insuportável.

Percebendo o que se passava com o marquês, Danae pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Gemendo, Sion retribuiu o beijo, e a cada caricia de Danae, sentia sua pele e sua mente rejuvenescerem.

Entretanto, mesmo diante daquele homem que não escondia sua vulnerabilidade, e do qual ela gostava, Danae se lembrou de que Sion não passava de um homem. No final, são todos iguais, pensou.

Levantando-se do sofá, interrompeu o que estava prestes a acon tecer entre os dois.

Sion viu a porta abrir-se e Danae sair, frustrando seus desejos.

Será que ia se curar de um amor interrompido pela morte e ficar à mercê das vontades de Danae?

A resposta era "sim"; mesmo que sua vida se transformasse em um inferno, queria aquela mulher mais que tudo. E ela seria sua.

Na manhã seguinte, Danae desceu faminta. Quase não dormira, virando-se na cama por um longo tempo.

Chegando no pé da escada, ouviu o som de louça e prataria atrás de uma porta. Cautelosamente, abriu a porta e encontrou um am biente prazeroso, não só pelo aspecto como também pelo aroma.

E, no meio do cômodo iluminado pelo brilho ofuscante do sol, Sion lia atentamente o jornal.

Quando um criado surgiu para fechar a porta atrás dela, Danae viu-se obrigada a se aproximar de Sion.

O marquês ergueu a cabeça e levantou-se para esperar que ela se sentasse. Seu sorriso era cortês, mas seu olhar frio. — Bom-dia, minha querida.

— Ciao, caro — Danae o cumprimentou, sentando-se. Quis perguntar como Sion dormira, se tivera pesadelos, mas não se atreveu na frente do criado.

Ao sentar-se, viu que havia um jornal também para ela, cortesia que nunca lhe fora feita. A jovem lia os jornais apenas depois que seu pai os punha de lado, e sem o conhecimento dele.

— Fiz uma assinatura desse jornal para você, Danae. E melhor do que ouvir fofocas. — Ele endireitou-se na cadeira e lhe per guntou casualmente: — Quais são seus planos para hoje?

— Ainda não pensei, mas talvez... ver alguns lugares?

— Turismo? Posso sugerir uma primeira parada na modista? Conheço ótimas costureiras.

— Si, prego. Meu estilo deverá ser vulgar ou elegantemente contido?

— Você nunca seria vulgar, nem que tentasse. Danae ficou feliz com a observação.

Sion observou que o criado tentava, sem muito sucesso, fingir que não olhava para Danae. Em pouco tempo, Londres inteira saberia da sua nova hóspede. Ele esperava que ela conseguisse desempenhar seu novo papel.

— Sion, tenho algumas jóias como capital. Pode providenciar isso para mim, ou indicar aonde deverei ir?

— Bobagem. As modistas me conhecem, e mandarão a conta para mim.

— Não.

— Pague-me quando tudo se resolver. Além do mais, um dia você poderá dar as jóias para nossas filhas.

Danae abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse momento a porta se abriu e o criado entrou na sala com um novo serviço de chá. Sion levantou-se, aproximou-se dela e lhe ergueu o queixo.

— Creio que não me verá até a hora do jantar — murmurou. — Até mais tarde, meu amor — completou, beijando-lhe os lábios.

Consciente de que ainda era observada pelo criado, Danae vol tou os olhos para o jornal, escondendo um sorriso.

O asilo St. James, no Soho, não mudara nada nos últimos ses senta anos, apesar dos muitos atos que o Parlamento fizera para tentar legalizar suas condições. Os membros do Parlamento deba tiam apaixonadamente as condições precárias do asilo, mas na realidade pouco se importavam com o que lá acontecia. Mesmo assim, havia muitos asilos em Londres.

Foi em um desses asilos, na rua Polônia, que o conde de Camden entrou pela terceira e última vez. Sem emoção, seguiu um bedel pelos corredores sujos, segurando um lenço contra o nariz.

— E bom vê-lo novamente — disse o bedel.

— Há quanto tempo ela morreu? — perguntou Camden.

— A mãe do menino? Acho que há um ano.

— Ótimo.

Chegaram a um quarto grande e escuro, com paredes sujas pin tadas há muito tempo. O quarto era mal iluminado, e abrigava centenas de garotos emaciados e de olhar vazio.

O forte cheiro de corpos sujos e de urina tomava conta do lugar e ultrapassava o lenço de linho que Camden continuava a segurar contra o nariz e a boca. Com um olhar de repulsa às infelizes criaturas, ele seguiu o bedel.

Limpando a garganta, o homem gritou:

— Timmy Parker!

Um garoto magro e inexpressivo aproximou-se e olhou indife rente para a alta figura do nobre a sua frente.

— Sim, senhor — o menino murmurou.

Camden suspirou irritado ao ver o aspecto do garoto. Levaria um bom par de semanas até que o menino pudesse ser apresentado.

Mesmo assim, seria muito útil. Era incrível a semelhança dele com Halsingham.

Camden esperou que o bedel se afastasse e se dirigiu ao garoto.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui, garoto?

— Sempre, senhor — o menino encolheu os ombros.

— Sabe quem eu sou?

— Não, senhor.

— Sou seu avô — Camden respondeu.

— Não tenho avô, e minha mãe morreu.

— Aquela mulher não era sua mãe. Raptou você quando ainda era um bebê — Camden mentiu, brutalmente. — Estou aqui para levá-lo embora.

— Minha mãe fez... o quê? — Confusão e medo passaram pelo rosto desfigurado do pobre garoto.

Ansioso para sair, o conde disse com impaciência:

— Ela não era sua mãe. Vamos, garoto. Vamos para casa e eu explicarei tudo.

Camden entregou dinheiro para o bedel, que nem perguntou para onde ele levava o garoto. Logo outro infeliz lhe ocuparia o lugar.

— Vamos, menino! — Camden repetiu.

Habituado a obedecer, Timmy seguiu o estranho para fora do único abrigo que conhecera. Não lhe importava saber para onde era levado: nenhum lugar poderia ser pior do que aquele.

Capítulo IV

Meu Deus, Sion! — exclamou Jonas, surpreso. — Alô, Jon. — Sion sorriu, hesitante. — Sou bem-vindo?

Jonas Glendower levantou-se da escrivaninha e foi até Sion, a mão estendida.

Aliviado, o marquês ria enquanto o amigo o cumprimentava com entusiasmo.

Jonas afastou-se um pouco, pôs os óculos e admirou o amigo, impecavelmente vestido; e, mesmo através das lentes, Sion pôde ver a expressão de afeto daqueles familiares olhos azuis.

Jonas tirou o chapéu das mãos do marquês.

— Venha, venha sentar-se. Quero saber tudo!

Sion sorriu novamente, diante da costumeira bagunça. Nunca entendera como aquele homem controlava vários negócios e in contáveis arquivos no meio de tanta confusão.

Jonas empurrou o amigo até uma poltrona cheia de papéis, perto da lareira. Tirou a pilha de papéis e os colocou sobre uma cadeira próxima, derrubando, no processo, várias folhas, uma das quais voou até a lareira e foi consumida pelo fogo. Jonas então sentou-se na beirada de outra cadeira, na frente de Sion, sempre sorrindo.

— Então, como vai? Parece em esplêndida forma. Quando che gou? O que tem feito?

— Estou bem, Jon. E agora que retomei a Londres, gostaria muito que voltasse a ser meu secretário.

— De volta a Londres! E com esta aparência. Da última vez que o vi, você... — Jonas parou, embaraçado. — Desculpe-me.

— Eu é que tenho de me desculpar, Jon, por meu comporta mento vil e imperdoável.

— Nada disso! Eu é que errei querendo que você voltasse a cuidar dos seus negócios antes da hora. Foi uma época ruim para nós dois. Ninguém pode culpá-lo.

— Jonas, não bebo nada há meses. Eu pretendia vê-lo assim que chegasse à cidade; além disso, queria me desculpar e agradecer pelo apoio que me deu. Não estou sozinho, Jon. O que comparti lharei com você deve ser mantido em completo segredo. Vou con fiar a você uma vida preciosa.

Jonas ficou admirado. Danae era linda, e eleja vira muitas mu lheres belas antes. Fora criada na obscuridade, como uma reclusa! Contudo, a jovem que se sentava a sua frente era uma condessa primorosa. Pequena e graciosa, os cabelos longos e sedosos até quase a cintura delgada. A pele era sedosa, e os olhos, cor de âmbar, sombreados por cílios longos e curvos.

Danae estava sentada ao lado de Sion, sorrindo educadamente para Jonas, que ouvia o amigo contar a breve história da amizade entre os dois.

— Você fez o quê? — Danae tornou-se subitamente séria e belicosa.

Sion fez uma careta, sabendo o que estava por vir.

— Precisará de ajuda, Danae, para reivindicar sua herança. Os documentos terão de ser autenticados, e Jonas é o único em quem podemos confiar.

— Percebe que é a minha vida que você quer confiar a... — Danae olhou diretamente para o homem que se apresentava com uma aparência péssima: nó da gravata torto, paletó manchado de tinta e calça amassada. — O que o senhor faz, Sr. Glendower?

— Sou advogado, entre outras coisas, senhora.

— O senhor é bom em seu trabalho?

—Tenho excelente desempenho em tudo a que me dedico. Mas não me importo com minha aparência.

— Pensei que você detestasse advogados — Danae disse, olhan do para Sion.

— Jonas não é como os demais advogados. Garanto-lhe.

— Que tipo de advogado o senhor é?

Jonas olhou para Sion, mas este apenas lhe deu um sorriso tí mido. Teria que enfrentar a fera sozinho.

— Sou inofensivo. E posso lhe assegurar que seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Dereham não apenas é o meu melhor amigo como também me salvou a vida, certa vez. A senhora é importante para ele, portanto é importante também para mim.

— Querida, temos de estar preparados para lutar, se Camden ou Halsingham, ou talvez ambos, contestarem o testamento. Jon tem condições de fazer isso.

— O senhor notou que irá se envolver em algo completamente ilegal? — Danae perguntou quando Sion terminou de falar. — Está disposto a quebrar sua ética?

Homem de moral inatacável, Jonas demorou um pouco para responder.

— Sei sobre sua história, milady, e sinto muito pelo que teve de passar. Contudo, se eu não sentisse que anos de injustiça foram perpetrados contra a senhora, eu não iria contra as leis, nem mesmo como um favor ao meu dileto amigo. Não digo que as leis sejam todas certas, mas sem dúvida norteiam nossas vidas e atitudes. Sion nunca mentiu para mim, e não acredito que o faça agora. Ele tampouco dá sua amizade facilmente. E acredita na senhora, o que é muito importante para mim. Também tive um pequeno contato com lorde Camden, e sei do que o homem é capaz. Estou a sua disposição, milady.

Sion, que observava os dois, suspirou aliviado quando eles sor riram um para o outro.

— Meu Deus, você enlouqueceu? — Halsingham observava, horrorizado, Camden acariciar os cabelos loiros do garoto.

— Qual é o montante de sua dívida agora? — Camden per guntou.

— Não me ameace! Os credores sabem da morte da minha esposa, e vão esperar até que eu receba a herança.

— Mas eles já sabem que sua dileta esposa não lhe deixou nada?

— Meu advogado assegurou que o caso não irá a juízo.

— Seu advogado é um imbecil como você. Sou tudo o que você tem, meu caro. E, se não quiser voltar para aquele buraco do inferno de onde o tirei, é melhor tomar cuidado comigo.

Halsingham controlou-se, pois sabia que o sogro tinha razão. Enojado, olhou para o garoto de cinco anos de idade, docilmente parado perto do conde.

— Esse esquema é irracional. Não vai funcionar! — afirmou Halsingham.

— Ah, nós faremos funcionar. Você me enganou uma vez, mas isso não se repetirá.

Desesperado, Halsingham se pôs a andar pela sala, maldizendo a hora em que se deixara comprar em Sidwell. Lá pelo menos podia lutar contra os ratos. Aquele homem devorava sua alma! Mas como fazê-lo parar?

— O que você quer? Este... — Ele apontava para o garoto. — Ele não é seu sangue. Por que fará dele seu herdeiro? Com que propósito?

Imperceptivelmente, Camden apertava o pescoço do garoto.

— Quero um neto. Você me enganou, Katherine me enganou. Então será do meu jeito. O sangue dos Camden não morrerá. Você dirá com convicção que esse menino é seu filho, ou simplesmente voltará para Sidwell.

Halsingham engoliu em seco e olhou para o garoto. Camden escolhera bem. O menino era lindo: cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos azuis, traços aristocráticos. Podia muito bem passar por seu filho.

— Está bem. Mas não quero o garoto na minha casa.

Depois que o genro saiu, batendo a porta, Camden sorriu ma lignamente. Agradecia a Deus por Halsingham ser tão idiota. O menino não era seu sangue. Ainda.

— Está com sede? — Camden perguntou à criança. Com um tímido sorriso, o garoto assentiu com a cabeça.

— Bem, Edward vamos resolver esse seu problema. Camden foi até o armário de bebidas, pegou um copo e uma garrafa de água. Pegou também um punhal sarraceno, e fez um corte no seu dedo indicador. Fez o sangue pingar no copo, espre meu limão e pôs açúcar.

— Aqui está, Edward. Beba tudo, e depois iremos procurar alguma coisa para você comer. Isso se chama limonada — Camden declarou, pondo as mãos dentro dos bolsos do paletó.

O garoto esvaziou o copo e o conde sorriu satisfeito, sempre com o olhar frio. Seu rosto estava pálido; a dor novamente atacava seu pescoço e têmporas. Era uma tortura sem fim, mas agora sabia lidar com os ataques. Seus braços estavam adormecidos, mas não podia fraquejar. Não tinha tempo para isso, pois havia muito a ser feito.

Logo aquela linda criança seria seu próprio sangue. O próximo conde de Camden.

Halsingham caminhava em Mayfair, pensativo, mal responden do aos cumprimentos dos conhecidos.

Droga, nunca me livrarei de meu maldito sogro?

Quando conhecera Camden em Sidwell, ele parecia ter sido enviado por Deus. Aceitara a proposta do conde sem pensar duas vezes. Casaria até com a Medusa para sair daquele lugar infestado de ratos. Depois que tudo lhe foi explicado em detalhes, assinou o contrato. Na verdade, não pretendia descumprir o acordo, até ver Katherine, no dia do casamento. Não conseguiria deitar-se com aquela mulher. Felizmente, ela odiava o pai e os dois fizeram um acordo. Agora, com a esposa morta, Halsingham terminara atado a Camden.

Subitamente, viu uma pessoa conhecida olhando para a vitrina de uma loja de chapéus. Foi até ela.

— Boa-tarde, senhora Danae levou um susto.

— Oh, signore, assustou-me!

Halsingham fez uma elegante mesura.

— Desculpe-me. Lembra-se de mim? Reidlen Carey, Visconde Halsingham? É bom vê-la de novo. Está na cidade há muito tempo? — Ele lhe sorriu largamente.

— Si, signore, lembro-me do senhor. O marido da pobre Katherine. Não, estou em Londres há pouco tempo. Apreciando as paisagens.

— Sim, de fato — Halsingham olhou para a vitrina de chapéus. —- Londres tem paisagens fascinantes. Eu poderia acompanhá-la. A cidade é confusa para quem não a conhece.

E ele endereçou-lhe um sorriso magnífico e charmoso.

— Grazie mille, il mio signore, mas não. Vou me encontrar com lorde Dereham. O marquês me mostrará Londres.

— Perdoe-me, senhora, se fui inconveniente. Danae gesticulou, como uma boa latina.

— Não, não, signore. Eu ficarei encantada, se... Como direi... tiver sua companhia um outro dia?

— Sim, eu ficaria honrado. Poderei passar em sua casa? Danae pensou um pouco. Talvez pudesse tirar proveito daquela situação.

— Si, signore. Acho que pode. Estou na Mansão Dereham.

— A senhora mora com Dereham?

— Ma, certamente! Ele é meu, eu sou dele.

— Entendo. Bem, espero vê-la em breve! — Com uma nova reverência, o rapaz se afastou.

— Está tramando algo, moça? — perguntou a Sra. Turlow, atrás dela.

Danae sorriu, enquanto via os ombros largos de Halsingham desaparecerem em uma esquina.

— Apenas pondo um pouco de tempero no que já pegou fogo.

— E o que milorde dirá quando souber disso? — Espero que a senhora não lhe conte isso.

— E se ele perguntar?

— Não diga nada.

A governanta, que não gostou nada da resposta, virou-se e con tinuou a caminhar pela Mayfair, com Danae no seu encalço.

Finalmente, Danae conseguiu alcançá-la e agarrou-lhe o braço.

— Sra. Turlow, como minha dama de companhia, a senhora deve me seguir, e não o contrário. Assim dará um espetáculo e eu não quero chamar atenção.

— É errado esconder fatos do milorde.

— Pedi que não contasse nada a milorde porque ele já tem muitas preocupações. Por favor?

A velha senhora não respondeu. Danae suspirou e acrescentou:

— Se entrarmos em acordo, poderemos terminar nossas com pras. Percebi que gostou de um xale adorável na loja lá atrás.

— Está bem. Manterei minha boca fechada, mas não vejo isso com bons olhos.

Sion estava sentado perto da lareira, na biblioteca, e Danae apro ximou-se dele, sorrindo. Contudo, o semblante do marquês não era dos mais amigáveis, e a jovem percebeu isso.

— Aparentemente, querida, você se esqueceu de me informar sobre um fato ocorrido ontem à tarde.

Danae suspirou. A velha governanta aceitara o xale, mas abrira a boca.

— Certifique-se de deduzir o custo do xale no salário da Sra. Turlow — ela disse séria.

Sion não alterou sua expressão.

— Tentou suborná-la, mas fracassou, não é? Talvez isso lhe mostre a quem a Sra. Turlow é realmente leal.

— Falsa! — Danae resmungou. — Ah... posso apostar que você a subornou também!

Sion começou a rir com vontade.

— Seda! — ele disse.

— Seda?

— Quebrei a resistência da Sra. Turlow, oferecendo-lhe roupa íntima de seda.

— Como sabia que ela tem um fraco por roupas íntimas de seda?

— Vejamos... Como acha que eu sei? — o marquês perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Oh, que repugnante! — Danae exclamou, atirando um livro ele e se dirigindo para a saída.

Rindo, Sion a impediu de se retirar e a agarrou pela cintura, empurrando-a contra a porta.

— Não seja ridícula meu amor. A Sra. Turlow não desperta linha lascívia. Por que não me contou que Halsingham a abordou ontem na rua?

— Ele não me abordou.

— Você encorajou os avanços daquele homem? — Sion per-untou, com os dentes cerrados e apertando os braços de Danae.

— Quem está sendo ridículo agora?

— Não quero que fique sozinha com ele.

— A Sra. Turlow estava comigo, a Judas!

— Danny, você sabe o que quero dizer.

— Está com ciúme — sussurrou, olhando para o lorde.

— Estou mesmo — Sion resmungou, apertando-a em seus bra ços. — Oh, Danny, como preciso de você!

Danae tremeu ao sentir a língua do marquês sobre seu pescoço e no lóbulo da sua orelha. Jamais imaginara que sentir a ereção de um homem pudesse ser prazeroso.

— Sion...

— Sim?

— Também quero você! — ela gemeu, passando-lhe a mão pela nuca. Sion acariciava todas as partes do corpo feminino.

— Danae, dê-me sua boca.

Quando suas línguas se encontraram, Danae estremeceu, e seus corpos se colaram ainda mais.

— Meu... Meu Deus! — ela balbuciou, os músculos trêmulos como geléia.

— E pode ficar melhor... — Sion murmurou.

— Oh, Sion, não posso... Preciso ir para o meu quarto. Agora! — Então o empurrou, trêmula, correu para a porta e se retirou da biblioteca.

— Danae, não faça isso comigo! — disse ele, quando conseguiu enfim falar, instantes depois de ela sair. Mas sabia que já não o escutava.

Sion fora ao clube sem saber o que esperar. Quando deixara Londres, todos viraram as costas para ele. Agora, estava curioso para saber como aquelas pessoas reagiriam.

Entrou no salão de jogos e encontrou rostos familiares sorrin-do-lhe, e até abraços de boas-vindas e mãos estendidas para cum primentá-lo.

Quando Sion ia cumprimentar um velho amigo de sua avó, uma figura que ele adoraria ter deixado no passado se aproximou. Afas tando-se um pouco, tirou um lenço do bolso do paletó e cobriu o nariz para se livrar do hálito azedo do seu interlocutor.

— Boa-noite, Saegar. Embriagado como sempre, pelo que vejo. — Então está de volta — foram as palavras do beligerante lorde.

— Observação acurada, Saegar. Sua inteligência sempre me impressionou.

— Você deveria estar debaixo de sete palmos de terra, alimen tando as larvas, seu desgraçado! — o homem retrucou, tocando o peito de Sion com o dedo esticado.

— Está bêbado. — O marquês afastou a mão do seu interlocutor. — Mas isso não me impedirá de agredi-lo se tornar a tocar em mim. Sua atitude obsessiva não será tolerada, e minha esposa não está mais aqui para protegê-lo.

Saegar ficou vermelho, e o ódio irradiou-se dos seus olhos con gestionados, quase insanos.

— Você não a merecia, seu bastardo. Victoria era minha! Sem pensar duas vezes, Sion agarrou o homem pelo colarinho e o ergueu do chão.

— Se eu sentir a presença dela na sua mente pútrida, eu o farei lamber a sarjeta! — Sion ameaçou, sem se importar com o hálito forte do homem.

Em seguida o largou, e Saegar quase caiu. As pessoas ao redor não mostraram nenhuma reação. Desgostoso, Sion pegou o casaco das mãos de um atento criado e saiu da sala. Depois, percebendo a cena que tinha protagonizado, sentiu raiva de si próprio. Agora, todos o olhariam como se fosse um lunático. Nada bom para quem pretendia retornar à sociedade. Limpando as mãos no lenço, voltou à sala de jogos e sentou-se a uma das mesas.

— Bem, senhores, estou um tanto enferrujado, mas tenho von tade de tentar vencê-los.

Os outros jogadores deram-lhe boas-vindas e, sempre péssimo na dissimulação, Sion levou algum tempo para juntar coragem e plantar notícias da sua fictícia viagem ao exterior. Todos o ouviram com interesse, prestando atenção em cada detalhe.

Durante muitos anos, Saegar havia sido um espinho na vida do marquês. Quando Tory aceitou o pedido de casamento de Sion em vez de casar-se com seu namorado, o barão Saegar, a sociedade londrina se chocou. Saegar, devastado, jurou transformar a vida de Sion em um inferno. Sempre que o marquês questionava Tory, ela dizia que amava Saegar como a um irmão. Mas o amor do barão indiscutivelmente não era fraterno; e o homem se tornara obsessivo.

— Você não deve dar importância a Saegar. Ele é inconvenien te, mas inofensivo — afirmou um jovem chamado Yardley, no tando que Sion parecia preocupado.

— O que Saegar tem feito, ultimamente?

— Nada de produtivo. Parece um doente mental. Não se con formou com a morte de Victoria.

— O que quis dizer com doente mental? — Sion perguntou, sem deixar de prestar atenção nas cartas que tinha na mão.

— Devo dizer que concordo com Yardley — interveio o coronel Handford. — O barão está cada vez mais esquisito. No mês pas sado, uma doce atriz ficou com medo dele, devido a suas perse guições.

— Sim, a jovem até se parecia um pouco com Victoria. Eu a vi em Macbeth.

— Alguém se lembra do nome dela? — Sion indagou.

— Não — responderam os dois homens.

— Mas ouvi falar que ela está no Coburg — informou Yardley. Depois de vinte minutos de conversa, Sion pediu licença e se retirou.

Pretendendo visitar Coburg, Sion foi para a rua, quando viu Saegar entrar em uma carruagem. Curioso, decidiu seguir o barão.

— Ele está parando, milorde. O senhor deseja que eu pare também?

Sion viu que o barão descera na porta do cemitério St. James.

— Vá até a outra esquina e pare.

— Sim, senhor.

Quando a carruagem parou, Sion desceu e pediu que o cocheiro esperasse. Sabia para onde o barão se dirigia.

Ele foi tomado por tristes lembranças. Na última vez que esti vera ali, carregara o caixão de Tory. Planejava visitar o túmulo dela, mas durante o dia, e não em uma noite nebulosa como aquela.

Como imaginara, encontrou Saegar na sepultura da sua família, prestando homenagem a sua esposa morta. Na realidade, o infeliz resmungava, deitado sobre a sepultura.

— Saia daí, seu desgraçado! — O grito de Sion assustou o barão, que se pôs de pé imediatamente. — Não tem o direito de estar aqui.

Saegar riu, ainda bêbado.

— Direito? Onde esteve todos esses anos? Você a deixou so zinha. Alguém tinha que cuidar de Victoria. Ela precisava de mim!

— Se não fosse sua louca obsessão e sua interferência na nossa vida, minha esposa ainda estaria viva.

Sion ficou chocado quando viu o homem começar a chorar.

— Acha que eu a matei? Você é louco? Eu a adorei no primeiro momento em que a vi. Ela sempre foi minha, e já era tarde quando percebeu o erro que havia cometido. Todos sabiam que você não conseguiria lidar com a afeição que Victoria me dedicava. Está iludido se pensa que ela me rejeitou. Descobriu que Victoria es perava o meu bebê, não é? Nós nos amávamos e Victoria ia dei xá-lo... e você descobriu, não foi? Eu me vingarei, Dereham. Onde a justiça falhou, eu vencerei.

Sion ficou imóvel, vendo o barão se afastar cambaleante. E não sentia nada, a não ser um vazio profundo.

Danae mexia-se na cama, sem poder dormir. Perturbada, levan tou-se e foi atiçar o fogo da lareira. Olhou para o relógio: eram três e vinte.

Abriu a porta do quarto, para ouvir alguma coisa. Um pouco antes de fechá-la, escutou um ruído vindo da biblioteca. Sem se importar por estar descalça e de camisola, desceu.

Como temia, Sion segurava um copo na mão, olhando para as chamas na lareira.

Para não assustá-lo, ela murmurou:

— Sion, o que faz de pé tão tarde?

Sem responder, o marquês ingeriu a bebida em um só gole e encheu o copo novamente.

— Por favor, não faça isso, Sion — Danae disse, segurando o copo.

Sion não largou o copo, apenas esperou que ela tirasse a mão.

Suspirando, Danae tirou o copo da mão dele e o jogou no chão. O copo espatifou-se, e o marquês pegou outro, que Danae também agarrou e atirou ao lado do primeiro.

— Volte a dormir Danae. Não a quero aqui.

— Sinto não concordar com você. Acho que precisa de mim mais do que nunca.

— No momento, apenas quero que saia daqui. Ou a levarei de volta.

— Pois leve-me.

Sion fechou os punhos. Apenas queria beber, e Danae o im pedia.

— Por favor — ele pediu com voz rouca. — Saia daqui, Danny. Não desejo machucá-la, nem magoá-la.

— Já estou magoada, Sion. Alguma coisa aconteceu esta noite. Partilhe comigo. O que foi?

O marquês abaixou a cabeça.

— Ela me traiu, Danny.

— Quem?

— Tory.

— Impossível.

— A criança que esperava não era minha.

— Onde ouviu essa estupidez? Como pode acreditar nisso?

— A criança era do seu amante. Ele mesmo me disse.

— E você acreditou? Tory alguma vez lhe deu motivos para desconfiar dela? Como pode acusá-la? Ela morreu devido a um horrível acidente. Por que dá ouvidos a esse homem?

Sion esfregou os olhos com as mãos trêmulas. Só o que lem brava eram as inúmeras vezes que Tory defendera aquele homem. Havia alguma coisa mais profunda que se recusara a enxergar?

—Você conhece aquele homem mais do que eu, mas me parece que ele é uma alma atormentada desde o dia em que você se casou com Tory. Parece-me que o miserável está completamente sozinho.

— Sim, ele não tem você — Sion acrescentou. — Esta noite foi cheia de surpresas para mim, e eu tenho a tendência de me tornar melodramático, não é?

Danae sorriu para lorde Dereham e deu um passo em sua dire ção, mas gemeu de dor ao pisar em um caco de vidro.

Sion a pegou no colo e a pôs sentada em uma poltrona. Depois, ergueu a barra da camisola e apoiou-lhe o pé em um banquinho, para examiná-lo.

— Que tola eu sou. Deve ser um sinal de Deus para que eu não me intrometa nos assuntos dos outros.

Sion extraiu um pedaço de vidro do seu pé. Em seguida, com um lenço embebido em conhaque, pressionou o lugar de onde tirara o vidro. Acariciou-lhe o pé e subiu a mão pela perna bem torneada, até a altura do joelho. Ansiosos, seus olhos se encontraram.

— Danny? — ele murmurou, a mão eroticamente sob a cami sola de Danae.

Ela umedeceu os lábios ao sentir as carícias na parte interna de suas coxas.

— Levante a camisola, Danny... Ela obedeceu, timidamente.

— Mais, Danny. Mais...

Danae pensou que fosse desmaiar quando Sion começou a aca riciar pontos sensíveis do seu corpo.

No momento seguinte, o marquês a levou para o sofá e deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-a furiosamente e afastando-lhe os joelhos com as pernas.

Enlouquecido, Sion a penetrou sem cuidado; mas Danae não se importou, tomada pela mesma paixão.

Instintivamente, ergueu os quadris para facilitar os movimentos dele, e os dois se abraçaram apaixonadamente, enquanto o vórtice do prazer os consumia.

— A senhora viu aquilo? — Danae perguntou à governanta.

— O quê?

— Ali!

— Não vi nada. Apenas muitos pedestres — respondeu a Sra. Turlow, olhando pela janela da carruagem.

Irritada, Danae cutucou o ombro do cocheiro com a sombrinha.

— Por favor, volte.

— O quê? Como darei a volta no meio desse trânsito?

— E eu é que devo saber? Foi para isso que o marquês o con tratou: para nos levar aonde quisermos.

A Sra. Turlow apenas olhou para Danae. A moça sempre con seguia o que queria, de um jeito ou de outro.

— A senhora me indicou esse caminho — insistiu o cocheiro.

— Mas agora quero que volte.

O cocheiro causou congestionamento ao tentar fazer o retorno, e atraiu olhares e palavrões das pessoas.

Depois de várias tentativas, conseguiu virar a carruagem.

— Se demorar muito, não vou conseguir vê-lo — gritou uma histérica contessa di Sala.

— Comporte-se! — exclamou a Sra. Turlow.

Logo a carruagem descia a rua Regent na direção pedida por Danae, que continuava olhando para fora e agindo de modo estranho.

— Demorou demais. Tenho certeza de que ele já se foi. De repente, Danae apertou o braço da governanta.

— Lá! Agora a senhora está vendo?

— Sim, é milorde.

— E com outra mulher!

— E daí?

— Ora, então aquele crápula sai da minha cama para andar na rua com outra mulher!

— Estão apenas caminhando. Do jeito que fala, parece que os apanhou copulando.

— Copulando?! O que significa isso?

Quando a governanta abriu a boca para responder, Danae cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos.

— Não quero saber! Pare aqui, por favor — disse ao cocheiro. O homem parou, mais uma vez congestionando o tráfego.

— Espere-me aqui — Danae ordenou à governanta, enquanto descia da carruagem.

Apressando-se, foi atrás do casal e, quando os alcançou, bateu com a ponta da sombrinha no ombro de Sion, que olhou para trás, surpreso.

— Oh, querida, que agradável surpresa. Danae sorriu educadamente.

Sion tentou soltar o braço do aperto possessivo da mulher que o acompanhava.

— Não seja rude. Por favor, apresente-me a esta... mulher.

— É claro, querida. Conheça a Sra. Winters. Sra. Winters, essa é a confessa di Sala.

Danae prestou atenção no rosto da mulher. Alguma coisa lhe era familiar; já a vira antes. O que ela representava para Sion, e por que segurava o braço dele com possessividade?

— Boa-tarde, milady — disse a Sra. Winters.

— A Sra. Winters é atriz no Coburg — Sion informou, desvencilhando-se dela e postando-se ao lado de Danae.

De repente, ela lembrou-se de onde havia visto o rosto da Sra. Winters: O retrato de Tory!

— Ela se parece com...

— Com um anjo, não é? — Sion interveio rapidamente, sabendo que a atriz se parecia mesmo com Tory.

Sion tentou pegar a mão de Danae, mas a jovem não permitiu. Temendo uma cena, o marquês desistiu.

— Danae, está cometendo uma injustiça.

— Você deve ter procurado muito por ela.

— Tem que confiar em mim. Depois explicarei tudo. O orgulho a impediu de chorar.

— Não se incomode; não há dúvida de que tem muito a conversar com sua pseudo-esposa. — Virou-se para retornar à carruagem.

— Danae! — Sion foi atrás dela. — Não seja...

— Ridícula?

— Você venceu, eu lhe contarei o que se passa! Lembra-se do que falei sobre Royce Saegar? Bem, algumas noites atrás, no clube, ouvi dizer que ele está perseguindo a Sra. Winters, por achá-la parecida com Tory. Eu simplesmente quero lhe fazer algumas per guntas. Isso é tudo.

— E por que não me contou?

— Porque tinha outras coisas em mente.

— Isso não é hora de discutirmos. Olhe, sua fantasia está indo embora.

— Minha... o quê?

— A Sra. Winters.

— Danny... — O lorde a agarrou pelo braço. — Ela não é a minha Sra. Winters!

Danae puxou o braço.

— Deus, você é muito teimosa. Não sei como vou agüentá-la. Sem dizer nada, ela praticamente correu a pouca distância que a separava da carruagem.

Sion viu então que a Sra. Winters caminhava na direção oposta. A Sra. Turlow assistia à cena da cabine da carruagem. Danae se aproximou, e a governanta se afastou para dar-lhe lugar. Ela estava prestes a subir quando Sion a agarrou pelos ombros.

— Solte-me, seu mentiroso!

— Pare de agir como uma garota mimada!

— Você é que tem de parar com essa cena.

— Mostrarei a cena daqui a um minuto: eu andando pela Mayfair, carregando-a nos ombros, com o traseiro para o ar! — Ele puxou-a novamente e a fez ficar do lado dele. — Agora, espero desculpas pelo insulto a minha honra.

Mas Danae não se desculpou: em vez disso, pisou no pé do marquês.

— Ai! Droga, este é o meu melhor par de botas!

Que espetáculo eles davam para a multidão que circulava na Mayfair!

Um casal ia passando por eles, olhando-os com curiosidade e meneando a cabeça para cumprimentá-los.

— Pronto. Satisfeita agora? — Sion perguntou.

— E tudo isso é minha culpa?

— Sim, é culpa sua. Você está agindo como uma condessa italiana temperamental e sem educação.

De repente, uma voz feminina chamou a atenção dos dois.

— Bem, creio que já é hora de pararem com esse escândalo.

— Vovó! — Sion exclamou, surpreso.

A marquesa de Dereham, lady Vivian Sinclair, olhava para o neto, ausente há anos, e seu alívio por vê-lo com boa saúde era visível. Já ouvira comentários sobre a mulher que vivia com ele e não podia deixar de admitir que formavam um belo par.

— Bem — a senhora disse, com autoridade. — É esta a mulher com quem vive?

— Vovó, gostaria que conhecesse a contessa di Sala, signora Danae Suriano. Querida — ele olhou para Danae — esta é minha avó, a marquesa de Dereham.

Danae fez uma mesura educada, mas não muito espontânea. Afinal de contas, acabara de ser insultada pela velha senhora.

— Como tem passado? — Sion perguntou, educadamente.

— Como se você se importasse em saber de mim. Nem uma só vez, em três anos, dignou-se a se corresponder comigo para perguntar como eu estava de saúde.

— Não achei que a senhora se importasse com um homem acusado de ter assassinado a esposa.

A marquesa apertou o cabo da bengala dourada que segurava, e sua acompanhante, que ficara a alguns passos atrás, tentou am pará-la, mas foi impedida abruptamente.

Quando a velha senhora ergueu os olhos negros, como os de Sion, Danae pôde perceber que ela estava magoada.

Lady Dereham fitou o neto, sem saber o que dizer. Depois lan çou um olhar significativo para Danae, como se quisesse lhe co municar algo. Então, a marquesa aceitou o braço da sua acompa nhante e se afastou, misturando-se com a multidão.

Danae olhou para Sion, que seguia a avó com o olhar brilhante.

— Você a ama, mas busca magoá-la. Por quê?

— Por favor, Danae, não quero falar nesse assunto.

— Se prefere assim.

Ao entrarem na carruagem, ela já arquitetava um plano para ver a marquesa.

Capítulo V

Naquele dia, Danae decidiu não sair de casa. Já vira vários lugares de Londres e, além do mais, Sion exigira muito dela durante a noite. Haviam feito amor várias vezes.

Mas por quanto tempo aquilo duraria? Até que sua beleza co meçasse a declinar, até que engordasse e perdesse suas formas? Até que os anos roubassem sua juventude?

Em meio a esses mórbidos pensamentos, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e o mordomo anunciou:

— Uma visita, senhora: o visconde Halsingham quer vê-la. Pos so dizer que a senhora está em casa? Danae pensou durante um momento.

— Si, Seadon, e diga ao signore da nossa visita, per favore. Grazie.

— Certamente. Eu o conduzirei à sala de visitas.

Danae viu o mordomo fechar a porta com um misto de emoções. O que Halsingham queria? Pôs de lado o livro que lia, alisou as saias e dirigiu-se à sala, esperando que Sion não demorasse.

Ao entrar na sala, viu Halsingham parado à janela, a claridade do dia emoldurando sua elegante figura.

Quando a porta se abriu, o belo rapaz virou-se e sorriu, apro ximando-se de Danae, que estendia a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele beijou-lhe a mão, e ela ficou admirada com o calor de seus lábios.

— Buon giorno, signore Halsingham. Como está? Halsingham sorriu, seguindo-a até um par de cadeiras.

— Molto allora, grazie.

Danae ficou surpresa. Ele falava italiano, e isso poderia ser um problema.

— Parla Italiano?

— Si, ma molte piccolo.

Sentada na beirada da cadeira, Danae tinha esperança de que, desta vez, o tratante falasse a verdade.

— Onde aprendeu italiano, signore?

— Anos atrás, meu pai arranjou que eu fosse adido de um em baixador da Itália. Foi por pouco tempo, não mais que oito meses. Apenas o suficiente para aprender algumas palavras.

— Eu não sabia — Danae murmurou, inadvertidamente.

— Como poderia saber? — Halsingham ergueu uma das so brancelhas.

— Bem, eu... eu... Katherine nunca me disse.

— Ela não sabia.

Quando a porta se abriu de novo, Danae ficou desapontada ao ver a governanta entrando com uma bandeja de chá.

A velha senhora olhou desconfiada para Halsingham, e pôs a bandeja sobre uma pequena mesa.

— Fiz alguma coisa errada? — ele sussurrou.

— Si o senhor está sozinho comigo. A signora Turlow é mi nha... Como se diz?

— Dama de companhia.

— Si, chaperone. Qual a razão de sua visita, signore?

— Bem, eu... gostaria de saber se a senhora me daria a honra de acompanhar-me em um passeio a cavalo amanhã, na parte da manhã.

Observando-o enquanto lhe estendia a xícara de chá, Danae duvidou que aquele fosse o real motivo da sua visita; mas ele relutava em falar diante da governanta. Extremamente curiosa, Danae teve vontade de dispensá-la, mas nesse exato momento Sion entrou na sala.

— Então, Halsingham, o que o traz aqui? — Sion perguntou com frieza, sentando-se ao lado de Danae.

— Vim convidar a contessa para sair comigo amanhã de manhã. Isso é problema para você, Dereham?

— Mais do que possa imaginar.

Os dois se olharam com desconfiança, e Danae interveio:

— Eu gostaria de cavalgar com o signore.

— Não, ela não vai — Sion declarou, inclinando-se um pouco para frente. — Por que não diz o verdadeiro motivo que o trouxe aqui, Halsingham?

— O gentil cavalheiro veio aqui para me ver, querido. — Olhou então para Halsingham e acrescentou: — Si, irei com o senhor, domani.

— Excellente, signora. Allora gli diro ciao fino a domani.

— A cosa tempo incontreremo? — Danae perguntou, prolon gando o diálogo entre os dois.

Com sua visão periférica, viu a mandíbula de Sion se contrair na tentativa de controlar a raiva.

— Passarei para pegá-la às onze horas, signora.

— Molto bene. Ciao.

Quando a porta se fechou, Danae pegou a bandeja para man ter-se ocupada.

— Por favor, Sra. Turlow, saia — Sion ordenou. A velha senhora obedeceu.

— Existe alguma explicação para o que acabei de presenciar, condessa?

Danae não respondeu, evitando o olhar dele.

— Mais cedo do que eu gostaria, fui rudemente despertado de um profundo sono, que, a julgar por seus gritos e gemidos durante a longa noite, eu mereci. — Danae ruborizou, e ele continuou. — Fui informado da indesejada presença desse janota, por você, e me vesti com pressa para ficar ao seu lado. Ao chegar, fui subme tido a um nocivo tête-à-tête, no qual fui ignorado. Por fim, como seja não tivesse sido insultado o bastante, fui forçado a continuar sentado enquanto você me desafiava flagrantemente.

— Isso foi impressionante, milorde. Exprimiu sua ira com gran de eloqüência. Minhas desculpas por ter perturbado seu sono. Não pensei que necessitasse de sua permissão para escolher minhas companhias. Você pode, é claro, discutir suas dúvidas comigo, mas não tem o direito de me dar ordens. Não sou sua esposa.

— E com essa atitude, não vejo tal possibilidade em um futuro próximo.

— Não espero futuro nenhum.

Cansado de discutir, Sion levantou-se e a fitou.

— Ouça Danae, com toda atenção. Não confio em Camden e nem em Halsingham. Entrar em uma carruagem com aquele ho mem é se arriscar tolamente. Contudo, sou apenas seu amante e nem conselhos posso dar. Então, faça o que achar melhor. — Com isso, retirou-se da sala, pisando firme.

Danae iria sair com Halsingham, e Sion quase não opusera re sistência a isso. Irritada, não pôde deixar de concluir que o marquês não se importava muito com ela.

Na manhã seguinte, deprimida e com a cabeça pesada, Danae olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou os cabelos. Eram quase onze horas, e já não sentia mais tanta curiosidade para saber o que Halsingham tinha a lhe dizer.

Na noite anterior, Sion a evitara durante o jantar, e logo de pois saíra para um dos seus clubes odiosos, regressando muito tarde. Ela ficou solitária em sua própria cama, e o marquês não a procurou.

Danae caminhou em direção à porta. Abaixou a maçaneta, mas a porta não abriu. Tentou novamente, com ambas as mãos, e nada: estava trancada. Encostou o ouvido na porta para tentar escutar alguma coisa, e falou:

— Por favor, quem estiver por aí. Podem me ajudar? A porta está emperrada.

— Não está, não, meu amor. Está trancada e vai permanecer assim até que Halsingham se vá.

Dando socos na porta com ambas as mãos, Danae gritava:

— Seu desgraçado, abra esta porta imediatamente!

— Acho que não, meu amor. Cuidado com as mãos, não vá se machucar.

De súbito, os socos pararam.

Sorrindo, Sion desceu e, no caminho para a biblioteca, informou a Seadon que a contessa não estava para o visconde Halsingham.

Não mais de cinco minutos depois, um grito cortou o silêncio da mansão.

Sion correu para cima, e um segundo grito de "fogo" foi ouvido.

Viu fumaça saindo por baixo da porta do quarto de Danae; então, pegou a chave do bolso, abriu a porta e entrou. Olhou ao redor e sentiu-se empurrado para o meio do quarto.

Com o nariz coberto por um lenço, examinou o local. Não havia ninguém.

Logo encontrou o fogo e a fumaça que emanava do aposento. Vinha de uma pilha de toalhas úmidas dentro de uma bacia de louça. Danae devia ter umedecido as toalhas com perfume.

Tossindo e praguejando, ele pegou uma capa e abafou com ela o incipiente fogo; logo em seguida olhou para a porta, e antes de pôr a mão na maçaneta já sabia que estava trancada.

— Danae! — gritou. — Abra essa maldita porta ou se arre penderá! — Furioso, ele chutou a porta e continuou gritando: — Danae, eu juro por Deus...

— Milorde...

— Seadon, é você?

— Sim, senhor. Não consigo encontrar a chave.

— Onde está a condessa?

— Acho que saiu com o visconde, milorde.

— Miserável! Quando eu puser as mãos nela... Seadon chame alguém para abrir esta porta dos diabos. Pegue um machado se for necessário.

Quatro horas mais tarde, Danae olhava a imponente porta da frente da mansão, com um medo que não sentia desde que partira do Castelo Camden. Subiu a escadaria e, sem se importar em bater, empurrou a porta e entrou.

— Ciao, Seadon. O... O signore está?

— Não para a senhora.

— E a Sra. Turlow?

— Não para a senhora.

— E você... Está, Seadon?

Quando ele abriu a boca para responder, Danae se antecipou.

— Si, eu sei, não para mim.

— Correto, milady.

Seadon fez uma mesura, fechou a porta e se retirou, deixando-a postada no meio do corredor, sozinha.

Danae estava perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Pensou nas opções que tinha, e nenhuma delas a agradou. Tirou as luvas, entrou na sala e sentou-se perto da lareira. Por que gostava de provocar Sion? O problema era que gostava de discutir com ele. Adorava vê-lo irado, os olhos brilhantes. Sentia-se viva, revigorada. Adorava quase tanto quanto fazer amor com ele.

Suspirando, percebeu que ia passar outra noite sozinha. E, pro vavelmente, em um quarto com cheiro de fumaça. Quando ia aprender a dominar seu gênio impulsivo?

De repente, foi dominada por um desejo que não sentia havia meses, e dirigiu-se a uma sala no fundo do corredor. Uma sala que evitara desde sua chegada.

Empurrou a larga porta e entrou na penumbra da sala de música. Sentou-se ao piano, abriu sua tampa e pressionou uma tecla, depois outra, até que se pôs a tocar uma melodia triste e linda.

Em silêncio, Sion entrou na sala sem se fazer notar e sentou-se a um canto, olhando as costas eretas de Danae ao piano. A música que ela interpretava era muito triste. Será que a perdi, pensou. Não, nunca a deixaria ir. Nunca.

A música terminou; Danae abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

— Eu não saí com Halsingham. Fui visitar sua avó.

Sion nada respondeu, e aquele silêncio devia ser de condenação. Mantendo os olhos nas mãos, sobre o colo, Danae tossiu e se esforçou para falar.

— Sinto muito, Sion, eu estava... Arrumarei minhas coisas esta noite e partirei de manhã, se você permitir.

Ainda em silêncio, ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela. Agar rou-a pelos ombros e apertou-os com força, fazendo-a gemer.

— Pare, está me machucando!

— Oh, machuquei você, Danae? E como é? Diga-me que tipo de dor uma mulher traiçoeira sente.

Ela começou a soluçar, e Sion a largou. Danae jogou-se no chão e encolheu-se toda, chorando.

— Danny, tudo o que fiz foi proteger você. Não faz idéia do que senti achando que se divertia na companhia daquele homem.

— Sinto muito, eu errei. Eu sempre estou errada, sei disso. Eu irei embora, prometo!

Gentilmente, Sion a pegou no colo e saiu da sala. Ao chegar a seu quarto, colocou-a no meio da cama e deitou-se ao seu lado. Danae abraçou-se a ele.

— Sinto muito — murmurou novamente.

— Não, não sente. E é por isso que a amo tanto, sua bruxinha.— Ótimo. Sion sorriu.

— Sei que você acha ótimo... — Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela. — Agora, vamos dormir, estou exausta.

Vivian Sinclair, a marquesa de Dereham, franziu as sobrance lhas quando viu o conde de Camden em meio à multidão da rua Regent.

Agora que Danae a pusera a par de toda a sórdida situação, e após chegar a algumas conclusões próprias, ela buscava aplacar sua curiosidade. Querendo saber quem seria a linda criança que caminhava ao lado de Camden, a senhora seguiu seus passos.

O garoto, de cabelos loiros cacheados, parecia um anjo. A mar quesa nunca havia visto uma criança tão bonita.

Quando Camden entrou em uma loja, ela parou indecisa.

— Crandall, vou comprar alguns lenços de cambraia para o meu neto. O que acha?

Sem esperar pela resposta da governanta, entrou na loja, acio nando uma campainha sobre a porta.

Com irritante presteza um vendedor aproximou-se dela.

— Bem-vinda senhora! Em que posso servi-la?

Fazendo uma careta, afastou o homem com a bengala, e logo viu Camden sentado perto de uma parede com espelhos. Outro vendedor tirava as medidas do menino.

Quando o irritante vendedor tornou a se aproximar, Vivian disse laconicamente:

— Lenços.

— Muito bem, senhora. Por favor, venha por aqui, eu mostrarei.

— O homem parou quando percebeu que falava com as paredes.

— Algum... problema, senhora?

— Quem é? — Ela apontou para o conde com a bengala.

— É o conde de Camden.

— Eu sei! Quem pensa que sou? Refiro-me ao menino.

— É o neto do conde, o visconde Searling.

— Neto?

A marquesa não entendeu. Danae lhe dissera tudo, mas não mencionara um filho. Sion saberia? Alguma coisa estava errada.

Interessada em tirar informações do vendedor, passou a lhe dar atenção, e o homem, ávido por fofocas, sentiu prazer em inclinar-se para a marquesa e murmurar:

— Parece que seu neto foi raptado anos atrás, e apenas agora foi encontrado. A mãe do visconde ficou tão deprimida que adoe ceu. Ouvi dizer que morreu no último verão. Pobrezinha, não viu seu filho retornar. Linda criança, não?

Com pressa de se retirar, ela caminhou para a porta, mas achou que devia uma recompensa ao solícito vendedor que lhe dera tão boas informações.

— Levarei uma dúzia dos seus melhores lenços, com o mono grama SS. Entregue-os na minha residência. — Entregou um car tão ao vendedor. — Obrigada, meu bom homem. Agora, saia do caminho.

E, antes que o funcionário pudesse agradecer, a marquesa saiu, fazendo soar novamente a campainha da porta.

— Saia da frente, eu mesma me anunciarei — disse a marquesa a um aturdido Seadon, que a recebera na porta. — Crandall, leve-o daqui!

Marcando a página do livro que estava lendo, Danae correu para a porta, e teve vontade de rir ao ver a opulenta Crandall se gurando o braço de um desgrenhado Seadon.

— Seadon, está tudo bem?

— Sim, milady. Esta senhora não quer ser anunciada.

— Como ousa? Quem pensa que eu sou? Onde está Grayson?

— Morto — Seadon disse.

A marquesa olhou para Danae.

— Quando isso aconteceu? Ele era mais novo do que eu! Dando de ombros, Danae se interpôs entre os dois e pegou o braço da anciã com gentileza.

— Seadon, esta é a signora Dereham.

— Oh, meu Deus... Eu não... — Seadon balbuciou. — Perdoe-me, milady.

— Não gosto de você. Vá embora — respondeu a rabugenta marquesa.

— Imediatamente, milady.

Danae olhou para Crandall, mudo em um canto do vestíbulo.

— Veja alguns refrescos, por favor.

Curiosa com a visita da marquesa, Danae a conduziu à biblio teca e ajudou-a a sentar-se em uma grande e confortável poltrona.

— Minha cara, seu sotaque é execrável — disse a marquesa. — Você realmente pensa que engana alguém? E também é óbvio que não me contou tudo. Sobre seu filho, por exemplo.

— Eu não tenho um filho. Por que pergunta?

— Tenho meus motivos.

— Katherine morreu virgem - Danae informou.

— E agora?

— Bem, isso não é da sua conta, milady.

— Será da minha conta quando eu tiver um bisneto?

— Talvez.

— Você é fria. Vamos ver como receberá o que vou dizer. Você é mãe de um lindo menino, de cerca de cinco anos.

— O quê?

— Vi Camden na rua Regent e o segui. Caminhava com um lindo garoto. Eles entraram em uma loja, e eu fiz o mesmo. De acordo com o vendedor, o garoto é neto de Camden. Havia sido raptado, e foi recentemente resgatado. E você morreu tragicamente antes do miraculoso resgate. Tudo bem melodramático.

— Não posso acreditar que Camden tenha feito uma coisa des sas. Deve estar mais obcecado do que eu pensava.

— Mania de grandeza nunca foi problema para Camden. E ele sempre foi esquisito.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? — Sion entrou na sala, olhando com frieza para a avó. — O que ela faz aqui? — perguntou a Danae.

— Sion, por favor. Comporte-se. Lady Dereham foi gentil em informar-nos sobre a mais recente maquinação de Camden. E é surpreendente.

— A senhora não é bem-vinda aqui. Sua presença me incomoda. Peço-lhe que saia.

— Sion! — Danae agarrou-lhe o braço. — Por que se comporta de modo tão desagradável? Alguma vez já considerou que pode estar errado, que pode existir uma razão para o que ocorreu três anos atrás? Sugiro que pense nisso. Talvez esta oportunidade não se repita. — Olhou com firmeza para Sion e foi até a porta. — Vou providenciar o chá.

Quando Sion fez menção de seguir Danae, ouviu a voz vacilante da marquesa.

— Eu não abandonei você no julgamento.

— É estranho, porque não me lembro da sua presença ao meu lado. Não me lembro da sua resposta aos meus argumentos. E não me recordo de seu auxílio quando eu mais precisava.

— Não sei o que aconteceu, Sion. Aparentemente, houve uma força, uma conspiração, que nos manteve separados. — A velha senhora se levantou as pernas trêmulas, apoiando-se na bengala.

— Se quiser que eu vá, eu irei. Mas, antes, saiba de uma coisa: nunca acreditei que você tivesse matado Tory. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

Os olhos de Sion ficaram marejados de lágrimas ao olhar para aquela mulher que significava tanto em sua vida. A crença de que sua avó o tinha abandonado fora devastadora. Engolindo em seco, ele perguntou, com a voz embargada pela emoção:

— Onde a senhora estava? Por que não foi me ver?

— Sion, eu pensei que você soubesse.

— Soubesse o quê?

— Com o choque da morte de Tory e você preso, eu... — Sua voz falhou. — Sinto muito, Sion. Todos esses anos eu escrevi e nunca recebi resposta. Finalmente desisti, e também fiquei com raiva de você. Tive um derrame e fiquei parcialmente paralisada.

— Não... — ele murmurou. — Alguém devia ter me contado!

— Não sei o que houve, querido. — Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto enrugado da velha senhora. — Amo você. Se pudesse, teria ficado em seu lugar.

— Deus! Todos esses anos eu acreditei que a senhora me considerava culpado, e que havia me abandonado. Eu não sabia que estava doente, Nana; se soubesse teria vindo assim que fosse possível.

Em segundos, Sion aproximou-se da avó e a abraçou com ternura.

Pela janela, Danae admirava a noite estrelada, quando se sentiu envolvida por dois fortes braços.

Com um suspiro de felicidade, deitou a cabeça nos ombros de Sion e sorriu.

— Sou um imbecil, não sou? — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Sim, mas gosto de você assim mesmo.

— Eu já lhe disse o quanto a amo?

— Não confunda gratidão com amor, Sion. Um simples agra decimento seria suficiente.

— Eu sei a diferença, Danny, e sei o que sinto. Está tentando me dizer, da forma mais educada possível, que não me ama? — Antes que a jovem respondesse, acrescentou: — Não importa se me ama ou não. Nada mudará o que sinto por você.

— Por que me ama, Sion? Está fascinado pela minha beleza? Eu agrado você na cama? Sou uma virgem sem inibições? Uma diversão, até que decida como continuar sua vida?

Sion sorriu. Eram as velhas inseguranças voltando a atacá-la.

— Sim, adoro essas coisas. Sou um homem, Danny. Mas isso é apenas o açúcar que adoça o bolo. Acima de tudo, eu a amo pelo que você é.

— Durante anos, ouvi Halsingham dizendo que amava a mu lher com quem dormia. Esse amor durava apenas até a próxima aventura.

— Meu Deus, Danny... É isso o que pensa de mim? É o que pensa quando me beija e faz amor comigo?

— Julga que sou uma mentirosa? Que não digo o que penso? — respondeu, evasiva.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Porque foi casada com um desclassificado, estou condenado, por também ser do sexo mas culino? O que fiz para merecer isso? Menti para você? Magoei-a? Não estou presente quando necessita de mim?

Danae percebeu que tinha exagerado, mas não soube o que res ponder.

— Percebe que grande equívoco comete, Danae? Está brava com o mundo que a decepcionou quando, segundo suas próprias palavras, era gorda e feia. Mas na realidade você nunca se rebelou. Permitiu que Halsingham e Camden a fizessem sofrer e agora não se permite me amar porque sou homem. Quem está sendo injusto agora?

— Você não entende...

— Oh, entendo muito bem. Acusa-me de traí-la, porque em sua mente é o que os homens fazem. Não sou qualquer homem, Danae. Mas não se preocupe, meu amor, estou acostumado a ser acusado pelo que não fiz.

— E você me amará se eu voltar a ser o que era? Gorda e feia, como quando me encontrou?

— Não importa o que eu diga, você não acreditará. O que quer de mim, Danae? — Sion foi até a cama e deitou-se.

Sem dizer nada, Danae deitou-se ao lado dele.

— Não diga que me ama. Serei sua amante, sua amiga, o que precisar. Mas não me iluda levando-me a sonhar com coisas im possíveis. Ficarei velha, e a beleza que você tanto ama se desva necerá; e então suas palavras de amor ficarão no passado.

Naquele momento, Sion quase a odiou. Amante e amiga! Isso ele poderia conseguir em qualquer lugar.

Praguejando, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta.

— Sion, aonde vai?

— Vou para fora. Não consigo respirar aqui.

Mas arrependeu-se, bateu a porta com força e virou-se para Danae.

— Não sou o tipo de homem que você conheceu ao longo de sua vida! Não sou Halsingham! Não sou Camden! — Parando aos pés da cama, continuou: — Sei o que quero da vida, e posso muito bem passar sem uma mulher. O sexo não me controla. Adoro fazer amor com você. Mas amo principalmente sua inteligência, seu coração, sua alma. E o que brilha em você a cada momento que olha para mim. — Sion se aproximou de Danae e tentou enxugar com os dedos as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela. — É preciso que entenda: isso nunca envelhece.

— Tentarei — foi tudo que ela pôde dizer.

— Bem, não posso pedir mais do que isso. — Sion sorriu. — Pelo menos por agora.

A jovem babá olhava para o menino sentado, absorto, perto da janela.

Ela havia sido contratada pelo conde de Camden para cuidar do seu neto, Edward Arthur Marlowe, visconde Searling; e desde que chegara, há algumas semanas, não ouvira a voz do menino.

Nunca vira nada parecido. Achava tal comportamento assusta dor. E também o conde de Camden era assustador.

Se não tivesse se identificado com o garoto logo que o vira, teria dispensado o trabalho e saído daquela casa opressora na pri meira noite. Mas depois que o lindo menino a fitou com aqueles belos olhos azuis, a babá soube que não poderia abandoná-lo.

Se ao menos o pequeno falasse com ela, lhe pedisse alguma coisa. Mas o garoto parecia fechado dentro de uma concha, com pletamente alheio ao mundo que o cercava.

Ansiosa por sair daquela casa ao menos por algum tempo, a jovem olhou no relógio. Felizmente chegara a hora de levar o me nino para caminhar no parque.

— Vamos ao parque, lorde Edward?

Sem responder, mas obediente, ele logo ficou de pé e se dirigiu para a porta.

Ao chegarem ao vestíbulo, Elizabeth sentiu um arrepio. Olhou por sobre os ombros e viu o conde. Instintivamente, ficou perto de Edward, como se precisasse protegê-lo. Engoliu o medo e ob servou um espasmo na face esquerda do conde. Era óbvio que o homem estava no meio de um dos seus ataques, embora eles fos sem imprevisíveis.

— Saindo para o parque, Srta. York? — Camden fitou-a, e em seguida depositou seu olhar mórbido na criança.

— Sim, milorde.

— E como está meu neto, hoje?

Elizabeth vestiu o casaco no garoto com mãos trêmulas, sem olhar para o conde.

— Lorde Edward está sentindo o clima, mas creio que um pas seio pelo parque o deixará mais confortável.

— Quero meu neto de volta em uma hora, querida Srta. York. No minuto seguinte, ela estava na rua, de mãos dadas com o menino, aliviada por se distanciar do conde.

O parque era lindo, as cores vibrantes, a vegetação exuberante. Danae e a Sra. Turlow se aproximaram do lago e viram uma garotinha dar alimento para os cisnes.

— Parece que não virão hoje — Danae observou, olhando ao redor.

— Terry disse que eles vêm todos os dias às duas horas.

— Ainda acho estranho que o enteado do seu meio-irmão esteja trabalhando como criado na casa de Camden.

— Londres não é tão grande. Os criados bons não são muitos, e se ajudam.

A governanta levara apenas alguns dias para ter as mais variadas informações sobre a casa de Camden.

— Eles estão chegando — murmurou a velha senhora. Danae viu quando a babá e a criança se sentaram em um banco próximo.

Jamais vira criança mais bela. Era muito parecido com Halsingham. Tudo bastante conveniente para Camden, a não ser a idade do menino.

Danae ficou surpresa com o absoluto vazio da expressão do ga roto, em contraste com as demais crianças, que brincavam e riam pelo parque.

Edward segurava um barquinho, mas não mostrava nenhum interesse pelo brinquedo.

Danae não pretendia conversar com o garoto; queria apenas vê-lo, mas sentiu-se impelida a aproximar-se. Fingindo pisar na barra da saia, caiu de joelhos. O garoto olhou a cena com absoluto desinteresse.

— Oh, mi scusi, que desajeitada eu sou! — Danae sorriu, olhan do para a babá de Edward.

— A senhora é italiana? — perguntou a babá.

— Si, italiana. Sou Danae Suriano. E você? — Ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a moça, que ficou surpresa. Nunca nin guém estendera a mão para cumprimentá-la.

— Sou Elizabeth York.

As duas apertaram-se as mãos, e Danae apresentou a Sra. Turlow.

— O menino é seu filho? Que bello!

— Oh, não, eu cuido dele. Ele é Edward Arthur Marlowe, Visconti Searling.

— Ciao, Edward. Que barco bonito. Já navegou com ele? Nenhuma resposta.

— Sinto muito, senhora, mas o garoto não fala. Cuido dessa criança há semanas, e nunca a ouvi pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

Danae olhou bem para o menino, e, de alguma maneira, soube que ele podia falar. Apenas não queria.

— Posso pegar seu barco? — Danae perguntou e, sem esperar pela resposta, pegou a mão do menino e o levou para a margem do lago. Pôs o barco na água e olhou para ver se a criança esboçava alguma reação.

— Edward não é seu nome verdadeiro, é? Gostaria de me dizer qual é seu nome?

Depois de algum tempo, o menino falou.

— Timothy Parker.

— Timothy Parker. É mais bonito que Edward. Venha, vamos pegar o barco. Eu gostaria de conhecer sua mãe; ela deve ser bonita como você.

— Ela está morta.

— Oh, sinto muito, Timothy. Eu perdi minha mãe quando tinha a sua idade. Sei quanto é difícil. Ouvi dizer que você foi tirado da sua mãe. Raptado? Que sorte ter sido resgatado pelo seu avô.

— Não.

— Não? Como assim?

— Ele disse que minha mãe não era minha mãe. Mas nós está vamos juntos na casa.

— Na casa?

— É, no asilo.

— Camden encontrou você em um asilo? Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

— Onde está seu pai?

— Não tenho.

Ajoelhando-se perto do garoto, ela sentiu um desejo imenso de abraçá-lo. Em vez disso, apenas ajeitou o nó da sua gravata.

— Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga, Timothy. E quero que me chame de Danny. Há apenas uma pessoa que me chama dessa maneira, e é muito especial para mim. Você conhecerá essa pessoa algum dia. — Ela lhe fez um carinho no rosto. — Se eu voltai- amanhã, poderemos fazer um piquenique?

Depois de algum tempo, Timothy meneou a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Agora, vamos pegar seu barco?

— Eu não quero o barco — ele murmurou, e pegou na mão de Danae.

Elizabeth observara tudo, magoada e confusa. O menino nunca havia falado com ela, nem tampouco lhe dera a mão, como fazia com a bela dama.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a babá viu os dois se aproximarem de mãos dadas.

— O que há, moça? Confie em nós. Não queremos prejudicá-la. Você ama o pequenino?

— Sim — murmurou a babá. — Mas Edward não se importa comigo.

— Isso leva algum tempo.

— É óbvio que com a senhora não demorou. E por que devo confiar na senhora? Não as conheço.

A Sra. Turlow interveio.

— Milady tem bom coração. E nunca magoaria o garoto. Elizabeth se arrependeu da sua rudeza. A dama apenas tinha sido gentil com o garoto. Mas ficara com ciúme ao ver um fugaz brilho nos olhos do pequeno quando ele conversava com a senhora italiana. Talvez o sotaque dela tivesse atraído seu interesse.

— Tem um trabalho delicioso, signorina York. O menino disse que vocês vêm aqui toda domani, sil

— Ela perguntou se vocês vêm aqui todos os dias — traduziu a Sra. Turlow com impaciência, olhando atravessado para Danae.

— Oh, sim, todos os dias às duas horas.

— Excellente! Domani trarei uma cesta de piquenique. Mordendo o lábio, Elizabeth observou o olhar ansioso do me nino. Como poderia lhe negar alguma coisa? Mas o conde Camden permitiria?

Como que lendo o pensamento da babá, Danae disse:

— E melhor mantermos isso em segredo, si?

Notando desconfiança no olhar da babá, Danae contemporizou:

— Bem, o que fará se o conde não der permissão? O bello ragazzo ficará muito desapontado.

Elizabeth analisou a situação e chegou à conclusão de que, se queria conquistar a confiança do menino, teria que confiar naquela estranha.

— Está ficando tarde. Lorde Camden não gosta que nos atra semos.

Despedindo-se rapidamente, Elizabeth afastou-se com a criança. Depois de alguns passos, ela se ajoelhou aos pés de Edward.

— Você está bem? Edward, tem de confiar em mim. Ele abaixou o olhar.

— O que terei de fazer para isso? — Afastando uma mecha de cabelos da testa dele, a babá afirmou: — Prometo-lhe que nada direi ao conde a respeito da mulher que acabamos de conhecer, você terá seu piquenique, amanhã. E se quiser ver aquela linda mulher, tentarei satisfazer seu desejo. Por agora é o que posso fazer, até que você me diga do que precisa, certo? Um brilho passou pelos olhos do menino, e, quando ele apertou mão de Elizabeth, ela ficou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Embora tentasse prestar atenção nas contas que fazia, Sion ficou aliviado quando o mordomo anunciou a chegada de Jonas.

— Graças a Deus! Por onde tem andado? — perguntou ao amigo.

Suspirando, Jonas colocou a maleta sobre a escrivaninha de Sion e sentou-se, ajeitando os óculos.

— Meu irmão faleceu domingo passado.

— Sinto muito, Jonas.

— Não sinta. Ele estava doente há anos. Sua morte foi uma bênção.

— Não sabia do estado de seu irmão.

— Bem, você esteve ausente da cidade.

— O que mais você não me contou, Jonas?

— Que há com você, Sion? Nunca o vi tão mal-humorado. Para ;r honesto, não tenho vontade de agüentar isso.

— Por que escondeu de mim, durante o julgamento, que minha avó tinha adoecido?

— Lady Dereham esteve doente?

— Parece que no começo do julgamento ela teve um derrame, Jonas.

— Deus do céu! Como eu não soube?

— Bem, agora tenho certeza de que você não escondeu nada de mim.

— Sion, do que está me acusando?

— Jonas, por favor, acalme-se. Eu apenas achei que você de sejasse me proteger.

— E a coisa mais idiota que já escutei. Honestamente, pensou que eu esconderia de você algo tão grave?

— Bem, isso passou pela minha cabeça. Sinto muito.

Jonas se pôs a xingar, e Sion se esforçou para não rir. Nunca ouvira seu amigo falando palavras de baixo calão.

— Perguntou aos criados, Sion?

— Eles acharam que o médico havia me informado.

— E aquela estranha dama de companhia de sua avó?

— Crandall veio trabalhar na recuperação de vovó. Ela foi re comendada pelo médico.

— Quem é o médico dela?

— O doutor Harold Benton. É médico de vovó há anos. Não falei com ele, nem consegui encontrá-lo. Parece que se aposentou logo depois do meu julgamento, e ninguém sabe onde está.

— Averiguarei isso. — Jonas tomou um gole do conhaque que Sion havia lhe servido, e já se sentia mais relaxado.

Sion tirou uma carta do bolso do paletó.

— E, como se já não tivéssemos problemas o suficiente, veja isso.

Sion entregou a carta ao amigo. Jonas leu rapidamente: trata va-se de uma mensagem contendo ameaças à vida de Danae. Ele se levantou e começou a xingar de novo.

— Sente-se, Jonas. Vai acabar derrubando seu conhaque. Ignorando o amigo, Jonas perguntou:

— Quando recebeu esse lixo?

— Ontem. Graças a Deus não foi vista por Danae.

Sion passara toda a manhã lendo e relendo a carta, querendo saber quem a escrevera. Camden, Halsingham, Saegar? Obvia mente, a carta era anônima.

Sion não acreditava que Camden fosse o autor da carta. Não era o estilo dele.

— Já entrei em contato com o inspetor Brock, da Scotland Yard. Danae não sabe, e não quero que venha a saber, mas ela está sendo seguida o tempo todo.

— Você tem mais alguma coisa para me dizer? — Jonas per guntou.

— Bem, há uma coisa. Danae é mãe.

— Quando isso aconteceu? Pelo amor de Deus, Sion, eu me afastei por uma semana apenas!

No dia seguinte, quando Danae se aproximou do mesmo banco no parque, seu coração se encheu de alegria ao ver Timothy ca minhar ao seu encontro. Era óbvio que a esperava. Mostrou ao menino a cesta do piquenique e, enquanto a Sra. Turlow distraía Elizabeth, ela se afastou com o garoto até um velho carvalho. Lá, tirou da cesta uma toalha e a estendeu sobre a folhagem do chão.

Os dois se sentaram, e Danae foi a primeira a falar.

— Gosto de piqueniques. Você não? Ele não respondeu.

— Você já fez piquenique, Timothy? O garoto negou com a cabeça.

— Bem, para falar a verdade, nem eu. Então é a primeira vez para nós dois! — Danae lhe entregou um copo de limonada, que o menino recusou.

— Não gosta de limonada?

O pequeno meneou a cabeça enfaticamente. Danae levou o copo à boca, e o menino observou seus movi mentos com atenção.

— Alguma coisa errada, Timothy?

— Você não tinge o refresco?

— Tingir?

— Ele sempre faz isso. Eu não gosto, mas tenho que tomar.

— Como assim? O seu avô faz limonada para você? E tinge a limonada?!

— Você gosta? — o menino perguntou, tocando no copo de Danae.

— Adoro limonada. Mas quem fez foi a Sra. Turlow, não eu. Ela põe açúcar. É muito boa. Quer experimentar? — Mais uma vez ela estendeu o copo para a criança.

Depois de breve hesitação, ele pegou o copo e tomou um pe queno gole.

— E muito mais gostoso sem o vermelho.

— Camden tinge a limonada com um líquido vermelho? O que é?

Timothy esticou o dedo indicador.

— Não entendo, Timothy

— Ele corta o dedo e a limonada fica vermelha.

— Sangue? — Danae precisou cobrir a boca com um guarda napo, tal a ânsia que a acometeu. — Ele põe sangue na...

Timothy meneou a cabeça e tomou o resto da limonada.

— Gosto mais dessa.

Que perversidade Camden estava fazendo agora? O que pre tendia com aquele menino?

— Timothy. — Danae pegou o copo vazio da mão do garoto. — Alguma vez Camden... machucou você?

— Ele diz que minha mãe não é minha mãe. Diz que mamãe é uma mulher má que me pegou. E me tranca em um armário. Eu não gosto de escuro.

Danae lembrou-se do que acontecera na sua infância. Ela tam bém não gostava de escuro.

— Quem ele diz que é sua mãe?

— Katherine.

— Timothy — Danae segurou as mãos frias do garoto. — Vou contar um segredo a você. Você sabe guardar segredo? Isso tem de ficar entre nós dois.

O menino meneou a cabeça, muito sério.

— Eu conheci Katherine. Ela era minha amiga, e não é sua mãe.

Camden mentiu. Sua mãe era uma mulher muito boa, e o amava. Deve sempre se lembrar disso.

— Quem é o meu pai? Danae vacilou antes de responder:

— O visconde Halsingham.

— Ele não gosta de mim.

— Sim, querido, eu sei. — Danae mal continha as lágrimas. — as agora você tem a mim. Eu gosto muito de você. Ela largou as mãos do menino e lhe ofereceu um biscoito.

— Você tem um filhinho?

— Não, Timothy, não tenho.

— Posso ser seu filho?

— Um dia você será meu filho. Prometo. Subitamente, Danae se deu conta da enormidade do seu gesto.

E se não pudesse cumprir a promessa? E se não conseguisse tirá-lo de Camden? Então, alguma coisa iluminou sua mente. Ela tinha uma carta na manga, e era Halsingham.

— Meu querido, não fale a ninguém sobre o que conversamos. Especialmente a Camden.

Sion estava deitado na frente do fogo, olhando Danae andar de um lado para o outro.

— Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer quando você visse a criança!

— O que esperava? Eu devia ignorá-lo? Esqueceu que eu vivi com aquele monstro? Sei do que ele é capaz. E eu também seria um monstro se não me importasse com o que está acontecendo. Eu não sou como Camden!

— Eu nunca disse isso, amor. Mas temos tantas complicações neste momento...

Danae não o deixou terminar a frase.

— Complicações? Que complicações?

— Sua vida toda é uma complicação, Katherine. Ela olhou para o marquês, mal contendo a raiva.

— Nunca mais me chame assim. Katherine morreu!

Sion a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou em sua direção, pondo-a no colo. Abraçou-a, e Danae começou a chorar.

— Oh, Sion, eu prometi àquele pobre menino que ele seria meu, que eu o protegeria. E se eu não puder? É tão pequeno, tão indefeso, e confia em mim. O que vou fazer?

Sion não soube o que responder, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: seria pai muito mais cedo do que pensava.

Pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e perguntou, depois de algum tempo:

— E se eu matasse Camden?

Danae parou de soluçar e ficou quieta, antes de responder.

— Não, acho que não. Não que eu não queira ver aquele des graçado debaixo de sete palmos de terra, mas a última coisa que desejo é que algo aconteça a você.

— Meu amor, de algum modo, algum dia, nós ficaremos com Timothy. Juro.

Danae ficou pensativa, e Sion logo imaginou que ela estava tramando alguma coisa.

— Sion, eu estava pensando em chantagear Halsingham.

O marquês arregalou os olhos, e ela se apressou em explicar.

—Talvez Halsingham possa tirar Timothy de Camden e levá-lo para a sua casa, até que consigamos ficar com o menino perma nentemente. Pelo menos a criança estará livre de Camden.

— Mas terá que ser feito com muito cuidado, ou poderemos estragar tudo.

Timothy olhava para Camden. Sabia que o homem estava com raiva dele. Já aprendera a conhecê-lo.

— Ouvi dizer que você teve outra visita de sua amiga no parque. O menino olhou direto no olho de Camden e nada respondeu.

— Quem é ela? Timothy nem piscou.

— Sobre o que conversaram? Os dois olharam-se em silêncio.

Camden levantou-se. A dor voltara ao braço, e agora atingia as têmporas. Pegou seu casaco e tirou do bolso uma garrafa, que agora sempre carregava com ele, com frenética obsessão. Tirou a tampa e tomou um gole da amarga droga.

Fechou os olhos e esperou que o láudano fizesse efeito. Depois de pouco tempo, respirava com facilidade, e seu corpo relaxou. Com cuidado, tornou a guardar a preciosa garrafa no bolso.

— Muito bem, Edward, já que não colabora... Faremos nosso jogo. Espero que depois de dormir ali você queira discutir o assunto. — Abriu uma porta e olhou para o menino. — Entre, Edward.

Timothy olhou para o vazio e tremeu, aterrorizado. Tinha medo dos ratos que ouvia correr de um lado para o outro; temia que eles ficassem grandes e o devorassem. E ali, não tinha para onde correr, nem nada com que pudesse enfrentá-los.

Então, lembrou-se de Danae e da promessa que a dama lhe tinha feito. Ela dissera que não iria demorar muito. Confiando em al guém pela primeira vez depois que sua mãe morrera, Timothy caminhou para o vazio, e não chorou quando a porta foi fechada e o cheiro fétido o envolveu.

Danae viria buscá-lo e o levaria dali.

Capítulo VI

Sion levantou-se e saiu muito cedo. Durante toda a noite, Danae lhe dissera o que devia falar a Halsingham. Ele não agüentava mais.

Sabendo que o inspetor Brock chegava cedo no seu escritório, na Scotland Yard, ele foi ao seu encontro.

O policial lhe relatou todos os movimentos de Danae, e, mais importante, os de Saegar.

Brock afirmou que Sion não devia se preocupar, pois Saegar era vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia, e logo conseguiriam man tê-lo sob custódia.

Terminado o negócio com a Yard, o marquês deu ao cocheiro o endereço de Halsingham. Quanto mais cedo terminasse aquele assunto, mais cedo restauraria a paz na sua casa.

Aquele horário — onze horas da manhã — ainda não era pro pício para uma visita, mas assim mesmo ele bateu na porta.

Depois de longos momentos, a porta foi aberta pelo próprio visconde. Era evidente que interrompera o sono do homem.

— Bom-dia, Halsingham. Precisamos conversar.

— Dereham? — o visconde perguntou surpreso, enquanto fe chava a porta.

— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? — Sion perguntou, com aparente desinteresse.

— Para ser franco... O meu sono. O que você quer?

— Seu filho.

— Que filho?!

— Qual é o seu problema, Halsingham? Esqueceu que tem um filho, ou quer ganhar tempo até decidir que mentira vai dizer?

— Acho que seria melhor você ir embora.

— Eu preferia acabar com a sua vida imprestável, mas como me afirmaram que essa não é uma opção viável, vou dizer o que vai acontecer: nas próximas quarenta e oito horas você ganhará a custódia do seu filho, o menino que Camden diz ser neto dele e seu herdeiro. Depois que isso acontecer, eu virei aqui e levarei o menino, livrando-o da onerosa responsabilidade de ter de cuidar dele.

— E por que devo concordar com isso?

Sion olhou ao redor. A sala tinha mobília cara, tapetes persas e decoração dispendiosa.

— Você vive muito bem, mas está apenas um passo na frente dos seus credores. Notei que não tem criados. Não pôde pagá-los este mês, visconde? Também sei que vive às custas de Camden. Eu gostaria de saber o que o conde faria se toda a sociedade viesse a saber que o menino que ele diz ser seu filho e da falecida lady Halsingham não pode ser seu filho.

— Não entendo.

— É claro que entende. Você não é tão estúpido.

— Acho que sou, porque não tenho a mínima idéia do que está falando.

— Você me desaponta, Halsingham. Falo de uma mulher, sua falecida esposa, para ser mais exato, que jaz no túmulo tão pura como quando nasceu.

— Impossível provar algo — Halsingham gritou, exasperado.

— Errou de novo. Nós contamos com o atestado de um médico respeitado.

Sem saber o que responder, Halsingham caminhou até a janela e ficou olhando para fora. Por que isso estava acontecendo com ele? Desde a morte de Katherine, Deus o contrariava. Parecia até um castigo. Mas que interesse Sion tinha em tudo isso?

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — perguntou, afastan do-se da janela. — O que mais você quer, uma vez que sua atual amante vai receber uma herança que por direito é minha?

— Você não tem a menor importância para mim. Apenas quero livrar uma pobre criança das garras daquele louco. Você não se importa com o filho que pôs no mundo por intermédio de alguma infeliz mulher? Camden encontrou esse menino no pior asilo de Londres, trabalhando catorze horas por dia em péssimas condi ções. Você não tem um mínimo de decência?

— Não é culpa minha se a mãe do menino era uma vagabunda. Eu não a forcei, e não sou responsável pelos erros dela.

— Pare de choramingar e me escute: tem vinte e quatro horas para tirar o menino de Camden. Se ele não estiver aqui nesse prazo, você irá se arrepender muito.

Ainda parado perto da janela, Halsingham ouviu quando Sion bateu a porta com violência.

O que iria fazer agora? Matar Dereham seria uma boa possibi lidade, mas era arriscado demais.

— Droga! Sou mesmo um idiota!

A chave de toda a dinastia Camden era sua por lei, e o conde não conseguiria encontrar outra pessoa para tomar o seu lugar. Quando acabasse com Camden, ele não teria outra escolha a não ser dividir seus bens com ele. E Dereham não poderia fazer nada. Então, negociaria com o marquês.

— Você é realmente tão idiota a ponto de me ameaçar, Halsingham? — Camden esbravejou.

Halsingham respirou fundo e contou até dez.

— Reconheça que ficará estranho se eu não tiver nenhum re lacionamento com meu filho. Afinal de contas, as aparências con tam muito neste caso.

— Nenhum dos nossos conhecidos se importaria com isso. Pode arranjar uma desculpa melhor. Se isso é uma tentativa de controlar a herança dos Camden, esqueça. A criança é importante para mim, mas ouça-me bem: eu não hesitaria em matá-lo antes de permitir que um mercenário como você ponha a mão no meu dinheiro. Deveria ficar satisfeito com a gorda pensão que lhe dou. Não seja ganancioso demais, Halsingham. Está andando na corda bamba, e sabe que o odeio. Agora, saia daqui.

Halsingham ficou tentado a deixar que Dereham cumprisse suas ameaças. Desse modo, a droga da dinastia dos Camden iria para o inferno. Mas ele não era estúpido, como todos lhe diziam.

Assim que viu Danae, Timothy se distanciou da senhorita York e correu ao encontro dela.

Danae abriu os braços para receber o menino.

— Timothy, amor, o que foi? O que você tem? — ela perguntou, pondo o garoto no colo e olhando para a babá.

— Lorde Camden descobriu sobre os encontros de Edward com a senhora. O menino negou, e milorde o prendeu em um armário durante toda a noite.

— Sinto muito, Timothy, a culpa é minha.

— Quando tirei o menino do armário, esta manhã, pensei que tivesse morrido, tão frio e quieto estava! E lorde Camden ficou ali, sentado na frente do armário, olhando tudo com aqueles olhos de réptil. Não disse uma só palavra quando tirei Edward de lá. Oh, milady, ele me assusta e não sei o que fazer. Quero proteger Edward, mas tenho medo! — A garota chorava.

— Não é culpa sua, Elizabeth. Faz o melhor que pode.

— Quem é a senhora? — a moça perguntou, desconfiada. — Por que o chama de Timothy? Sei que alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo.

A um olhar de Danae, a senhora Turlow se aproximou e levou Elizabeth com ela.

— Está encrencada, agora? — o menino perguntou.

— Não se preocupe comigo. E quanto a você? O garoto deu de ombros.

— Oh, Timothy, desculpe! Prometi cuidar de você, mas ainda não posso. Lembra-se que eu lhe falei sobre Sion? Ele foi ver seu pai esta manhã.

— Eu o vi.

— Quem? Sion?

— Hal... sing... ham...

— Seu pai. Como ele é?

— Quem?

— Seu... pai, Halsingham.

— Louco.

— Boa-tarde.

Ambos se assustaram com a repentina chegada do conde de Camden.

— Buon giorno — Danae conseguiu dizer depois de um mo mento de hesitação.

— Vejo que conheceu meu neto. E a babá dele não está por aqui. Terei que dispensá-la. Não suporto pessoas que não cumprem com seus deveres.

Sabendo ser inútil defender a senhorita York, Danae nada disse.

— Sabe que desde a primeira vez que a vi tenho a sensação de tê-la visto antes? E meus instintos nunca falham.

— Bem, creio que desta vez falharam.

— Não... Eu nunca erro — o homem declarou, sorrindo. — Venha, Edward, precisamos ir.

O menino foi docilmente para o lado do conde.

— Oh, a propósito... Não necessito mais dos serviços daquela garota. Não tolero deslealdade.

E os dois se afastaram em silêncio.

— A culpa é sua! Tenho que ir atrás de lorde Edward. Só Deus sabe o que aquele homem poderá fazer a ele.

— O conde a demitiu, Elizabeth. Acho que é melhor não se gui-los. Melhor para você e para Timothy.

Chocada, Elizabeth sentou-se pesadamente no banco.

— E agora? Tudo que eu tenho está naquela casa. O que irá acontecer a Edward?

Elizabeth começou a chorar e Danae lhe deu um lenço, tentando consolá-la.

— Acho que devo contar a você toda a história, pois sei que gosta de Timothy. Está desempregada, e, como disse, a culpa é minha. Mas não tente me expor, porque magoará Timothy.

Quando o pranto de Elizabeth diminuiu e ela parou de soluçar, Danae lhe contou toda a história.

— Não acredito. Nunca ouvi nada mais absurdo na minha vida!

— É tudo verdade — declarou a Sra. Turlow.

— Bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer no momento—afirmou Danae.—Mas aconselho-a a pensar duas vezes antes de me acusar, pois isso será perigoso para a vida de Timothy. — Levantou-se para ir embora.

— Não! Não vá — Elizabeth agarrou a saia de Danae. — Amo aquele menino e farei qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, até mesmo participar de seu ridículo plano, se for necessário.

Danae e a governanta trocaram um olhar de alívio.

— Obrigada. Vamos levá-la para casa, e lá pensaremos no que fazer.

— E o que dirá a milorde? — a Sra. Turlow perguntou.

— Por enquanto, nada. Prometa-me que não contará.

A velha senhora não gostou: aquilo já se tornara um hábito. Mas suspirou e seguiu as duas mulheres:

— Acha que sou estúpido?

O homem continuou sentado, limpando as unhas com um pe queno punhal.

— Posso conseguir isso pela metade — Halsingham declarou.

— E pegar ou largar. Para mim, tanto faz.

Halsingham passou a mão no rosto, irritado. Ansiava por sair daquele ambiente fétido e decaído.

— Está bem. Mas faça o serviço direito, ou se arrependerá. O homem apenas riu, mostrando os dentes podres.

— Tudo bem, mas quem iria se vingar de mim? Você? Seria ele o único homem no mundo que levava ameaças a sério?

— Quando terminar o trabalho, receberá o resto. — Halsingham entregou ao homem um saquinho de moedas.

— Certo.

Ao sair daquele lugar horroroso, Halsingham ouviu uma es trondosa gargalhada.

— Onde você esteve? — Danae perguntou a Sion ao entrar na biblioteca.

— Esperando por você, amor — lorde Dereham respondeu com calma.

Danae se deixou cair em uma poltrona na frente dele.

— Oh, Sion, não deu certo. Você foi até Halsingham esta manhã?

— Sim, como planejamos. O que houve?

— Encontrei Timothy no parque. O menino contou que viu Halsingham na mansão Camden, e que ele parecia louco. E óbvio que Camden não mordeu a isca. Céus, como odeio aquele des graçado!

— Halsingham?

— Não. Sim, ele também, mas eu me referia a Camden. Sabe que o monstro trancou Timothy em um armário porque o garoto não respondeu a certas perguntas?

— Dei a Halsingham vinte e quatro horas para tirar Timothy do conde. Não perca a esperança ainda.

— Você não conhece Halsingham. O tolo deve estar com medo, e certamente planejando a morte de alguém.

Danae levantara-se da poltrona e andava pela biblioteca, de um lado para o outro.

Sion levantou-se e a tomou nos braços.

— Relaxe. De um jeito ou de outro, pegaremos Timothy. Ape nas temos que ter paciência e ver o que o dia de amanhã nos trará. Além do mais, temos um baile esta noite, e eu tenho uma surpresa para você. — Sion olhou para o relógio. — Chegará a qualquer momento.

— Que baile?

— Na casa da vovó, é claro.

— Não fui avisada disso.

— Eu não lhe contei?

— Não, você não me contou nada! Sion, como pôde? Com tanta coisa acontecendo? Eu não vou. Além de tudo, nem tenho roupa para ir a um baile.

— Essa é a surpresa. A modista deverá chegar logo.

Ela se soltou do abraço de Sion e dirigiu-se até a porta.

— Não me interessa se comprou uma dúzia de vestidos. Não vou. Por favor, envie minhas desculpas a Nana.

Nervoso, Sion foi atrás dela, gritando:

— Você irá, sim. Somos os convidados de honra. Não me de saponte, Danny.

Os dois ficaram frente a frente, ameaçando-se.

— Escute, Sion Sinclair. Não tenho intenção de ir ao baile, mesmo gostando muito de sua avó. Não quero parecer excêntrica, louca e exibicionista.

— Não entendi.

— Sou uma mulher solteira coabitando com o amante. Como acha que sua preciosa sociedade me receberá? De braços abertos? Um de nossos planos era viver em Londres o mais discretamente possível. Temos mais o que fazer do que começar um escândalo de grande proporção.

— Na verdade, você será considerada uma mulher do mundo, acima de estritas convenções, porque é viúva e estrangeira. Você já é um mistério, e despertará a inveja das outras mulheres por ter a liberdade de fazer o que quer. Acha mesmo que Nana permitiria que alguém a magoasse? Ela a ama. E espere até ver o meu pre sente. Foi feito especialmente para você.

— Não quero ser motivo de chacota, Sion. Tomando-a nos braços, o marquês prometeu:

— Ao primeiro sinal de deboche sairemos de lá. Danae enfim acabou cedendo.

Toda a sociedade de Londres compareceu ao baile para ver o marquês de Dereham e sua bela amante. A aparição de Danae foi um absoluto sucesso. A única nota negativa foi a presença de Camden e Halsingham. E Halsingham não escondeu sua atração por ela.

— Preciso saber quem criou esse vestido absolutamente es tonteante, minha querida — disse a duquesa de Lancaster, clara mente com inveja. — Você tem que comparecer a uma de minhas festas. Traga Dereham, se quiser; de qualquer modo, não lhe faltará companhia.

Ignorando o sutil comentário, Danae agradeceu com cautela.

— Si, ouvi falar de suas festas. Creio que foi o Barone Saegar que comentou a respeito.

— Oh, aquele homem. Não o convido mais para as minhas festas.

— Tem problemas com ele? Pareceu-me um gentile signore.

— Aquele beberrão? Ele ficou inconveniente demais. Até já foi expulso de uma das minhas festas. Você tem sorte, querida. Dereham é um homem delicioso. Se você não estivesse aqui, eu daria em cima dele. Jogaria meu corpo sobre ele... Se achasse que me agarraria, é claro.

E, rindo, a duquesa se afastou.

Danae ficou admirada com a franqueza da mulher.

Alguém tocou-a no ombro.

— Oh, Sion! Sabe que a anfitriã gosta de você?

— Não fique enciumada. Cathy gosta de todos os homens que encontra. Ela é insaciável, pelo que dizem.

— Mudando de assunto, você estava tão preocupado com a sua volta à sociedade! Mas pelo que vejo, ninguém mais se lembra do que aconteceu. Acho que perderam o interesse.

— Danny, há coisas que não se esquecem e não se perdoam.

— Apenas não se esqueça de uma coisa: quem realmente o ama nunca deixou de acreditar em você.

Sion beijou-lhe o rosto e murmurou:

— Não vejo a hora de ficarmos sozinhos.

— Não existe neste mausoléu um lugar onde possamos ter um momento de privacidade?

Sem demora, eles saíram do salão em busca de um lugar tran qüilo, onde pudessem se amar sem ser incomodados.

— Você fazia isso com Tory? — Danae perguntou, depois de terem feito amor no divã.

— O quê?

— Isso tudo que nós dois... Você sabe.

— Santo Deus, não.

— Por quê?

— Não sei. Nunca pensei em Tory desse modo: espontânea e voraz.

— Isso quer dizer que ela era uma lady e eu não sou?

— Significa que eu a amava de modo diferente. Pensando bem, parece estranho, mas depois que conheci você e fizemos amor, eu percebi que meu sentimento por Tory era mais... — Ele procurava a palavra.

— Dever?

— Não! Eu a amava porque ela via o melhor de mim, e relevava o pior. Você não me conheceu antes, Danae. Eu era selvagem, rude e, na maioria das vezes, bastante inseguro.

— Acho que eu não gostaria de você.

— Ninguém gostaria, mas Tory me conhecia profundamente e sabia do que eu necessitava. Ela tirou de mim o que eu tinha de melhor, Danny, e sempre será uma parte muito especial da minha vida. Mas eu nunca a amei como amo você. O que temos é selva gem, apaixonado e vivo.

Danae ficou em silêncio, e Sion ergueu o queixo dela para que se fitassem.

— O que foi, Danae?

— Não quero ser objeto de paixão selvagem. Paixão acaba. Quero estabilidade e segurança, e um amor que sobreviverá a tudo que possa acontecer.

— Você tem isso.

— E quando enjoar de mim?

— Nossa paixão nunca morrerá, Danae.

— Ora... são só palavras!

— Lá vamos nós outra vez! — Sion levantou-se do divã para se vestir. — Isso começa a me deixar cansado. Não tenho medo de me comprometer com você. Nunca lhe serei infiel, nunca a trairei. E nunca a deixarei! Agora é a sua vez. Vai me aceitar com todos os meus defeitos ou me abandonará? Não há opções aqui, Danae. Porém, seja qual for sua decisão, sempre esperarei por você.

De repente, Sion percebeu que temia a decisão dela.

— Querida, eu a aguardarei na carruagem. Se não for, saberei sua decisão. Sei que vovó adorará tê-la aqui com ela, e eu enviarei suas coisas amanhã. Mas não volte para mim se não tiver certeza. Terá de confiar em mim completamente, Danae. E se vamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos, isso deverá começar agora!

Ele saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Esperou alguns segundos; como não ouviu nada, começou a descer pela escada dos cômodos dos empregados.

— Sion...

O marquês parou e olhou para Danae, impassível.

— O que foi?

— Amo você, Sion.

— Já era tempo — ele disse, sorrindo.

Sentados na frente da lareira, Sion e Danae olhavam as chamas, decepcionados e preocupados.

Sion chegara à casa de Halsingham às onze horas em ponto, como haviam combinado, mas não o encontrara lá. Esperara pelo visconde até uma hora da tarde, andando de um lado para o outro na sala, furioso, sob o olhar de um criado.

— O que faremos agora, Sion?

— Nós não faremos nada. Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito. Era exatamente isso que Danae temia. Se ela não tivesse cui dado, Sion acabaria preso por tentar ajudá-la.

— O Sr. Glendower, milorde — Seadon anunciou.

Quando Jonas entrou, Danae sentiu um grande alívio, pois sabia que ele distrairia Sion. Só esperava que não fosse portador de mais notícias ruins.

—Jonas! Graças a Deus. Quais são as novidades? — O marquês levantou-se para receber o amigo.

— Bem, encontrei-me com o médico, que está muito doente,

com tuberculose. A maior parte do tempo, tossiu tanto que mal consegui entender o que dizia.

— Jon, vá direto ao que interessa.

— Quando a marquesa teve o derrame, foi esse doutor que a atendeu... E ele sofreu chantagem para esconder a doença de você.

— Saegar é o responsável, claro.

— Sim.

— O desgraçado. Nunca me livrarei dele?

Seadon entrou, com um envelope em uma bandeja de prata.

— Acabou de chegar, milorde.

— Oh, não! — Sion exclamou ao ler a carta. — Nana. A ca minho do campo, sofreu um desmaio.

Danae correu até Sion e tomou a carta das mãos dele.

— Teremos de partir imediatamente! — Sion chamou Seadon e subiu a escada.

— Santo Deus, Jonas, o que mais poderá dar errado?

Na manhã seguinte, depois de discutirem, Sion concordou em deixar Danae em Londres. Ele prometera voltar em dois dias, o que parecia uma eternidade; mas Danae sabia o que fazer nesse meio tempo.

Apesar das admoestações do marquês para que não saísse de casa, ela pretendia desobedecê-lo. Seria até mais fácil procurar Halsingham com Sion fora da cidade.

Chamou um criado, deu-lhe um envelope e mandou que o en tregasse o mais rápido possível. E que esperasse pela resposta.

— E agora, o que planeja fazer? — a Sra. Turlow quis saber.

— Enviei um recado para que Halsingham se encontre comigo no parque.

— Ficou maluca?

— Talvez... Mas tenho de fazer isso! A senhora pode me ajudar, acompanhando-me, já que não tem outra opção.

— Teria se milorde estivesse aqui.

— Mas não está.

— Avise-me quando quiser ir. Não gosto, mas irei junto.

Uma hora depois, a resposta de Halsingham chegou, concor dando em encontrá-la.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia se encontrar com ele? — Elizabeth perguntou.

— Sim, tenho. É óbvio que Halsingham me quer. Tenho de aproveitar!

— É a idéia mais maluca que já ouvi.

— Tem outra melhor? Cada dia que passa sem que façamos nada é mais um dia que Timothy permanece como hóspede daquele louco.

— Que motivo vai dar a ele para querer Timothy?

— Não sei. — Danae suspirou, mentindo. — Ainda não sei. Mais uma vez pensou se seria nobre o suficiente para se sacri ficar por Timothy.

— É bom que pense, pois já são dez e meia.

— Nossa, como o tempo passou depressa...

Danae pretendia falar honestamente com Halsingham. Sion fi caria melhor sem ela, a criança ficaria melhor fora da casa de Camden; e, mesmo que ela tivesse que desaparecer e Katherine reviver, jamais seria uma vítima novamente. Agora era mais forte e seria capaz de sobreviver.

Logo avistou Halsingham. Aquele homem era seu marido, e estava prestes a colocar sua vida nas mãos dele.

— Fiquei muito contente ao receber sua carta esta manhã, milady. — Halsingham lhe beijou a ponta dos dedos.

Danae mal podia respirar. O contato com ele era desagradável demais.

Naquele momento, percebeu que não poderia permitir que Halsingham entrasse em sua vida novamente. Desesperada, pôs-se a pensar em outro modo de tirar Timothy de Camden.

— Por falta de tempo, não pude aceitar seu convite para me mostrar Londres. Até agora.

— Tenho certeza de que Dereham a mantém muito ocupada.

— Oh, si, mas hoje ele está fora da cidade.

— Apenas um dia — avisou a Sra. Turlow.

— Conheci seu filho — Danae comentou.

— Sim, entendo. Dereham foi a minha casa por causa do me nino. Acho que já a informaram disso.

— No, signore! Eu não sabia. Mas achei estranho Camden dizer que o garoto é neto dele, pois ambos sabemos que Katherine não poderia ter gerado uma criança.

— O menino é de outra filha de Camden — Halsingham mentiu.

— Signore, não me faça de tola.

— Está bem, o que quer, contessal

— Quero o ragazzo.

— Por quê?

— Porque não gosto do pai de Katherine. Ele é cruel. Katherine iria querer que eu ajudasse o ragazzo povero.

— Katherine significava muito para a senhora, não é?

— Si, sem sombra de dúvida.

— E como resolverei meus problemas? Deve saber que Camden é uma pessoa difícil.

— O que o signore quer de mim?

— O que Dereham teve na noite do baile.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Danae ficou confusa. Ele se aproximou e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela.

— O senhor viu?!

— Sim, cada pedacinho de você.

Enojada, Danae se afastou do homem. Ele os tinha visto! Halsingham deu um passo em sua direção, mas a senhora Turlow se interpôs entre os dois.

— Não se aproxime mais, seu canalha.

— Você é nojento! — Danae se virou para ir embora, com a governanta em seu encalço.

— Então irá desistir do bello ragazzo! — ele gritou. Danae parou e o fitou.

— Cuidado com o que vai fazer — a Sra. Turlow murmurou. Danae se aproximou de Halsingham e tentou mostrar uma cal ma que não sentia.

— Percebe que eu poderia arruiná-lo, signore! Uma palavra minha e o pai de Katherine acabaria com o senhor.

— Faça isso e seus planos fracassarão. O menino se tornaria um transtorno, e poderia facilmente ser eliminado. Camden é capaz de tudo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando sem nada dizer, até que Halsingham quebrou o silêncio.

— Case-se comigo.

Danae olhou para a Sra. Turlow, e em seguida para ele.

— Por que o senhor faria isso? Sou amante de outro homem.

— É simples. Quero-a em minha cama, e o dinheiro de Katherine em meus bolsos.

Se a vida de Timothy não estivesse em jogo, Danae riria na cara dele. Mas não podia se dar a esse luxo.

— Si, casarei com o senhor, mas tenho uma condição.

— Pois não, meu amor.

— O ragazzo deverá ficar comigo antes do casamento.

— Isso não será possível. Danae encolheu os ombros.

— Então não me caso, e o dinheiro de Katherine continuará sendo meu.

— Muito bem — Halsingham disse, depois de pensar um pouco. — Selemos nosso acordo com um beijo. — Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a beijou com lascívia.

Enojada, Danae se afastou. Nesse momento olhou para o lado, e ficou petrificada: Sion a observava, do final da aléia.

Seguindo o olhar dela, Halsingham também o viu, e sorriu com malícia.

— Dereham, Danae disse que ficaria fora durante o dia todo.

— Eu estava fora.

— Bem, agora que voltou, cumprimente-me! Danae decidiu se casar comigo.

— É verdade? — Sion perguntou, fitando-a. Ela não respondeu.

— Isso é verdade, Danae?

— Sim.

Sion ainda esperou que Danae negasse; mas ela não podia dizer nada na frente de Halsingham.

— Parabéns — ele disse, por fim, virando-se para ir embora.

— Sem dúvida é um mau perdedor... — Halsingham riu.

— Sion! — Danae ainda o chamou; ia segui-lo, mas foi segura por Halsingham.

— Vamos! — ele ordenou, mas Danae se desvencilhou.

— Ninguém manda em mim, signore. — E correu atrás de Sion. A senhora Turlow mal conseguia segui-la, resmungando sobre sua estupidez.

— Milorde nunca a perdoará.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? É claro que não me casarei com aquela serpente. Só estou tentando ganhar tempo.

— Ele nunca concordará com isso.

Danae agarrou o braço da governanta, e, correndo, as duas che garam ao portão do parque.

Já na rua, subiram numa carruagem, sem ver Halsingham, que se aproximava esbaforido.

— Por favor, Praça Berkeley. Rápido — Danae ordenou ao cocheiro.

Pela janela da carruagem viram Halsingham, furioso, gesti culando.

Percorrendo as ruas congestionadas de Londres, Danae rezou para que Sion estivesse em casa esperando por ela.

Danae ouviu a voz de Sion assim que se aproximou do quarto. Criou coragem, abriu a porta e entrou. Ajudado pelo criado, o marquês colocava roupas em uma valise. Assim que o criado saiu, ela se aproximou.

— Voltei por sua causa. Eu estava preocupado demais e não pude deixá-la sozinha. Que estúpido, não?

— Por que levar tanta roupa?—Danae perguntou, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. — Vai para Dereham?

— Sim.

— Quanto tempo pretende ficar?

— Isso importa?

— É claro que importa, Sion.

Sem dizer nada, ele continuou pegando roupas para pôr na valise.

— Aquele menino é tão importante que você se venderia? Ou é Halsingham que você quer?

— Deus, não! Como pode pensar isso?

— Vendo-a nos braços dele, ouvindo de seus próprios lábios que pretende se casar com o crápula. Céus, que tolo tenho sido. Você é uma fingida! Assim que dou as costas, vai encontrar-se com outro homem. Por que, Danae?

A tristeza nos olhos de Sion a deixou ainda mais devastada.

— Eu... não o enganei intencionalmente. Apenas quis falar com Halsingham para saber quais eram as intenções dele. Quando pediu para se casar comigo, aceitei, para ganhar tempo. Isso é tudo!

— Diga-me: para ganhar mais tempo você se enfiaria na cama daquele bastardo?

Danae deu-lhe uma bofetada. Sion apenas olhou-a, e recomeçou a arrumar suas roupas na valise.

— Não a conheço mais, Danae. Creio que queria tão desespe radamente acreditar em um conto de fadas que não percebi que a princesa era fruto da minha imaginação. Você é uma ilusão, querida. Chegou a minha casa dizendo mentiras, entrou na sociedade de Londres representando uma mentira; e toda vez que me afasto você conta outras mentiras. Diga-me, Danae, tem algo de verdadeiro?

— Meu amor por você — ela murmurou, as lágrimas correndo livremente por seu rosto.

Sion sorriu com tristeza ao erguer as duas valises.

— Não acredito mais em você.

— Isso é... um adeus?

Ele parou perto da porta e olhou para ela, pensativo.

— Não sei.

— Ficarei esperando que volte.

O marquês não fez comentários. Apenas virou-se e saiu do quar to, pensando se ela não estaria mentindo mais uma vez. E não viu quando, assim que entrou na carruagem, Danae desmaiou, caindo no chão com o rosto sem cor.

— Estou bem, já lhe disse! Deixe-me! — Danae gritava para a Sra. Turlow, que segurava uma colher de caldo embaixo do seu nariz.

Danae trancou a boca e ficou olhando para a janela. —Acho que não adianta insistir, Sra. Turlow — interveio Jonas. Ignorando-o, a governanta pôs o prato de volta na bandeja e olhou bem para Danae.

— A senhora é uma tola, e me envergonhou.

Então, jogou o avental no rosto de Danae e saiu do quarto, chorando.

Surpresa, Danae olhou para Jonas e Elizabeth.

— Ela estava chorando?!

Jonas e Elizabeth trocaram olhares e depois menearam a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Bem, isso é maravilhoso! Primeiro eu faço Sion ir embora, e agora faço minha fiel amiga chorar. Tudo que eu faço é errado? Nunca pretendi magoar ninguém, apenas não quero que ninguém se machuque. Estou tão errada?

De súbito, Danae parou de chorar, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro.

Elizabeth tentou segui-la, e Jonas gritou pela sra. Turlow.

Jonas balbuciou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, apontando para o banheiro, de onde se ouvia Danae vomitando, atrás da porta fechada.

Surpreendentemente, a Sra. Turlow sorriu.

— Eu sabia! Milady vai ter um herdeiro. Até que enfim!

— A senhora quer dizer... um bebê? — Jonas perguntou.

— Sim, um bebê. Eu sabia! — A mulher juntou as mãos como em uma prece.

Ouvindo um baque atrás dela, a governanta olhou e viu Jonas caído no chão. Sem lhe dar atenção, afastou Elizabeth do caminho e foi até o banheiro cuidar de sua menina.

Danae enxugava a testa com uma toalha, quando a velha se nhora entrou no banheiro.

— O que será que eu tenho?

— Nada de mais, menina. Está grávida. Danae arregalou os olhos e voltou a chorar.

— E Sion nem gosta mais de mim!

Mais tarde, Danae, deitada no divã da biblioteca, fitava pensa tiva as chamas da lareira. Como Sion receberia a notícia de que ia ser pai?

Não sabia quando deveria comunicar o fato a lorde Dereham. Se contasse logo, talvez ele voltasse por obrigação. Se não con tasse, sem dúvida nenhuma a acusaria novamente de mentir.

Sua única certeza era de que estava em êxtase por carregar o filho do marquês.

O que haveria de mais miraculoso do que carregar o fruto do amor entre os dois, um amor que nunca imaginara poder sentir?

Uma batida na porta a tirou dos devaneios. Era Jonas, carre gando uma caixa fina de madeira, amarrada por um laço vermelho de cetim.

— Como se sente, Danae? — ele perguntou, sentando-se em uma poltrona perto do divã.

— Mais calma.

— Isso é bom.

Sem dizer nada, Jonas deu a caixa a ela.

— Para mim?

— Sim, foi entregue assim que eu cheguei.

— Será que é de Sion? — Danae abriu a caixa e retirou de dentro um botão de rosa vermelho.

— Deus do céu! — Jonas exclamou, tirando a flor da mão dela.

— Jonas, o que há?

— Sangue — ele tirou um lenço do bolso e esfregou os dedos de Danae com força.

— Sangue? Sion me mandou uma rosa ensangüentada?

— Claro que não! Que idéia!

— Quem a enviou, então?

— Saegar, sem dúvida nenhuma. Ele deve saber que Sion está fora da cidade.

— Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas comigo?

— Porque você está viva, e Victoria, morta.

Jonas pôs a rosa de volta na caixa e jogou tudo no fogo.

— E melhor que eu fale com Brock. — Jonas saiu da biblioteca.

Danae ficou sozinha, pensando no sinistro presente.

Camden gritou, encostando-se na parede, o corpo dobrado pela dor.

Depois de alguns momentos, a dor se tornou suportável e ele endireitou o corpo. Seu braço esquerdo estava sem sensibilidade e paralisado.

Respirando fundo, foi até a escada e subiu devagar. Seu prêmio o aguardava no andar superior.

Lá chegando, abriu a porta do quarto de sua presa. Sentado perto da janela, o menino olhava para as ruas movimentadas de Londres. Era isso o que fazia todos os dias, esperando pela mis teriosa contessa di Sala que viria buscá-lo.

Camden não pretendia pôr alguém no lugar da Srta. York. Seria melhor que o menino ficasse completamente dependente dele, sem nenhuma interferência externa.

— E então, Edward, o que fez o dia todo? A mulher não virá, meu rapaz. Você foi apenas um brinquedo para ela se distrair. Aquela mulher não liga para o que lhe aconteça. Apenas eu me importo com você.

O menino continuou a olhar para a rua sem nada dizer, e nem percebeu quando a porta se fechou de novo.

No corredor, Camden voltou a encostar-se na parede; a dor ressurgia com intervalos cada vez menores. Precisava subir ao sótão, seu santuário.

O lugar estava escuro, e em um canto havia um colchão em poeirado e sem lençol, no qual Camden se deitou. Em outro canto, um chinês segurava um longo bambu, que tinha, em uma das ex tremidades, um reservatório para queimar ópio.

O chinês lhe entregou o bambu e saiu silenciosamente.

Horas mais tarde, Camden se mexeu e, aliviado, olhou ao redor. Levantou-se e foi até uma série de telas cobertas por lençóis.

Descobriu o primeiro grupo de telas e não encontrou o que lhe interessava. Um segundo grupo também não lhe interessou. Ao tirar o lençol do terceiro grupo, ele deparou com o que procurava.

Lá estava sua primeira esposa, lady Beatrice Kersey Camden, no jardim do Castelo Camden, com a filha de três anos de idade, imagem exata de Danae Suriano, a misteriosa contessa di Sala.

E Camden sorriu pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Na manhã seguinte, Timothy foi acordado e enviado à biblio teca de Camden.

— Entre, menino.

O conde apontou com a mão magra e branca um quadro em cima da lareira, e ordenou que o menino olhasse. Timothy ficou tenso ao ver a imagem de Danae.

— Conhece essa mulher, Edward? O menino fez que não com a cabeça.

— E sua avó, e a menina no colo dela é sua mãe. Ela lhe lembra alguém?

O menino tornou a menear a cabeça em negativa.

— Aquela mulher do parque mentiu para você. Ela é sua mãe, e o abandonou, como abandonou a mim e ao marido. Mas agora, você a terá de volta. Gostaria disso?

— Sim — o menino respondeu.

Camden ficou satisfeito. Aquilo seria mais fácil do que imagi nara. Agora apenas precisava negociar com o tolo do Halsingham, que logicamente não oporia resistência. Ele queria Danae; o conde soube disso quando viu-o persegui-la no baile da marquesa.

Halsingham traria a esposa de volta, e também o dinheiro, que finalmente seria seu.

E Camden a prenderia no Castelo, para sempre.

Sentado, ele olhava para o quadro, esquecendo-se da presença do garoto.

A vida era boa novamente.

Capítulo VII

Halsingham andava na aléia pela décima vez. Ainda esperava pela desagradável e imunda pessoa que con tratara para fazer o serviço sujo.

— Droga! Onde estaria aquele porco?

De repente, viu Danae caminhando em sua direção. Sozinha. Quase ao mesmo tempo, o grandalhão que ele contratara apa receu no meio dos arbustos.

— Por onde você andava?

O gigante tossiu e cuspiu diretamente na bota brilhante de Halsingham.

— Tome cuidado, rapaz! Olhe só esta sujeira que atirou em mim!

— O senhor quer que eu a prenda, ou prefere que a amordace?

— Ouça, apenas pegue a mulher. É aquela. — Mostrou Danae perto de outro grupo de arbustos.

— Oh, o senhor sabe escolher. Ela é linda!

— Mas é minha.

O grandalhão foi se aproximando de Danae, e a viu andando de um lado para o outro, olhando para um relógio que tinha pen durado sobre o peito.

Danae estava de costas para o homem, que se aproximou ainda mais e se lançou sobre ela.

A jovem começou a gritar, e o facínora tentou cobrir sua boca com a mão imunda.

Logo passos foram ouvidos, seguidos de um vozerio e apitos. Um segundo depois, o homem foi agarrado e jogado no chão, e seus braços presos atrás das costas.

— A senhora está bem? — Brock perguntou, preocupado ao ver Danae curvada, cuspindo e limpando a boca com um lenço.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele lhe ofereceu seu frasco de uísque.

Danae tomou um grande gole. Nada poderia ser mais desagra dável que o cheiro daquele criminoso e o gosto da sua mão quando ela o mordera.

— Obrigada. — Devolveu o frasco, e o policial o virou de cabeça para baixo. Não caiu nenhuma gota do seu uísque escocês.

Brock fitou-a surpreso, antes de se dirigir aos seus homens.

— Bom trabalho, rapazes. Vamos levá-lo.

Danae cobriu a boca com o lenço, tentando manter certa digni dade.

— A senhora está bem mesmo?

— Oh, sim. Apenas me sentarei por um instante. Sinto um pou co de calor.

— Não acha que devíamos escoltá-la até sua casa?

— Oh, não, esperarei uma pessoa. Mas o senhor é muito gentil, Senhor.

— Brock. Inspetor Brock. Obrigado, milady.

Atrás de uma árvore, Halsingham praguejava ao ver seu homem ser levado pela polícia. Nada mais daria certo para ele?

O que faria agora? Não tinha o menino para barganhar, e não tinha Danae. E do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, nunca teria!

Passando a mão pelos cabelos impecavelmente penteados, pen sou em um plano alternativo. De repente, teve uma idéia, que lhe pareceu brilhante.

Ao sair do meio dos arbustos, Halsingham sentiu uma mão pesada sobre seu ombro.

— Boa-tarde, cavalheiro — Brock saudou, sarcástico. — Dan do um passeio pelos arbustos?

— Isso é contra a lei?

Brock apontou para um cartaz onde se lia:

"É proibido pisar na grama."

— Precisei urinar. Queria que eu fizesse isso nas aléias?

O inspetor desviou o olhar para não rir, e viu Danae ser arrastada por um homem vestido com uma longa capa. O visconde acom panhou o olhar do policial e também viu. E ficou surpreso. Por que ela não lutava com o homem? Logo obteve a resposta: o agres sor tinha um revólver apontado contra ela.

Com um grito, ambos saíram de perto dos arbustos para perse guir o agressor.

— Saegar! — Brock gritou, tirando a pistola do coldre.

Ao se aproximar do fugitivo, o policial gritou novamente para que ele parasse.

— Eu voltarei para pegá-la. Diga a Dereham! — vociferou Saegar.

Então, empurrou Danae, que caiu no chão. Depois, fugiu. Logo vários homens correram de todas as direções para agarrá-lo; de sesperado, ele correu rumo ao único lugar onde estaria a salvo.

Brock se aproximou de Danae e gritou para que Halsingham cuidasse dela. E continuou a perseguir Saegar.

Arquejando, o visconde se ajoelhou e, gentilmente, pegou-a nos braços, olhando para seu rosto inconsciente.

— Pobrezinha! — ele murmurou. — Cuidarei de você agora, não se preocupe.

Enfim, tinha o que queria.

O crepúsculo começava a cair, e Halsingham preparava-se para sair do parque quando sentiu alguém do seu lado. Era o cocheiro de Camden, um homem enorme, absolutamente devotado ao patrão.

O cocheiro tocou o chapéu como cumprimento, e sua voz inex pressiva se fez ouvir.

— Milorde deseja vê-lo imediatamente. Enviou a carruagem para sua comodidade.

— Neste momento, não posso ir. Tenho negócios urgentes a tratar, mas diga ao seu patrão que...

— Não, milorde.

Halsingham se enfureceu. Se tivesse uma arma dispararia con tra o impertinente bem no meio dos olhos.

— Eu disse...

— Agora, milorde.

O visconde sabia que, se não fosse por bem, sem dúvida iria desacordado.

— E o que devo fazer com ela? — Halsingham perguntou, com sarcasmo.

— Tenho certeza de que meu patrão gostaria de recebê-la na casa dele. Não o faça esperar, por favor.

— Está bem. Afaste-se, não vê que a estou carregando?

O cocheiro abriu a porta da carruagem e Halsingham entrou, carregando Danae.

Esse dia nunca terminaria? Estava cansado, faminto e sem von tade de enfrentar as maquinações de Camden. E era forçado a levar Danae ao covil da serpente.

Ao acordar, Danae sentiu o rosto banhado por um pano tépido. Sua cabeça doía, tinha a boca seca, e várias partes do seu corpo latejavam.

— Sion? — ela murmurou.

— Calma, meu amor.

Abrindo os olhos, viu que vários rostos a olhavam, alguns alar mantemente familiares, outros desconhecidos. Embora sua mente estivesse confusa, sentiu que corria perigo. Percebeu que sua ca beça estava apoiada no colo de Halsingham, e esforçou-se para se sentar.

O visconde a ajudou, mas a manteve perto dele.

Assustada e confusa, ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas foi impe dida. Sentado a sua frente, as pernas elegantemente cruzadas e o queixo apoiado na mão, Camden a estudava com seu usual olhar predatório. Ao lado dele, Timothy, com os olhos baixos.

— Como se sente, Katherine?

— Por favor, onde estou? — ela perguntou.

Um dos desconhecidos presentes olhou para Camden antes de responder, hesitante:

— Não há razão para alarme, Sra. Halsingham. Está a salvo e em casa.

Danae começou a tremer, sabendo que seu pesadelo havia co meçado. Esforçando-se, livrou-se do visconde e se pôs de pé.

— Signore, que brincadeira é essa? Sou a contessa di Sala, Danae Suriano, e esta não é a minha casa. Exijo sair daqui ime diatamente.

Camden riu.

— Vêem o que digo, senhores? Está insana. A única coisa que eu e o marido dela podemos pensar é que o acidente afetou-lhe a mente. Ela acredita ser a contessa... Que nome é mesmo, querida?

— Não sei o que pretende, signore, mas aviso-lhe que não fun cionará. — Danae olhou para os desconhecidos. — É alguma brin cadeira! Essa Katherine de que eles falam morreu. Cuidei dela depois do acidente de carruagem, mas foi em vão. Quando morreu, deixou o dinheiro para mim e eles não gostaram!

— Meu pobre amorzinho! — Halsingham pegou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra seu corpo.

Danae começou a chorar e, desesperada, implorou:

— Por favor, tirem-me daqui!

Os homens que até aquele momento haviam apreciado a cena em silêncio levantaram-se abruptamente.

— E suficiente. Ouvimos o que o senhor tinha a dizer, lorde Camden, mas não nos convencemos ainda. Vamos levá-la sob custódia até decidirmos se essa moça é de fato sua filha desapa recida, e se está mentalmente incapacitada ou não.

Dando um passo adiante, o homem pegou no braço de Danae, fazendo com que o conde também ficasse de pé.

— Quando isso acontecerá? Não conseguirei descansar enquan to não tiver minha filha aqui em casa a salvo.

— Ora, o senhor jamais se importou com a segurança dela! — Danae disse, irritada.

— Entendo sua preocupação, milorde. Tentarei fazer disso uma prioridade. Com um pouco de sorte, a audiência se dará em uma semana, duas no máximo.

Camden olhou para ela, e Danae sentiu medo. Preferia morrer a ter que viver com aquele homem de novo. Um instante antes de ser levada, ela olhou para Timothy, e ficou arrasada com a dor que viu no olhar do menino.

O que acontecera a noite passada? Ela havia ficado naquela casa a noite toda? Com Halsingham?

Já na rua, percebeu que seria difícil fugir dos homens que a escoltavam; mas também percebeu, com grande alívio, que Jonas a observava do outro lado da rua. E havia alguém ao lado dele.

Jonas meneou a cabeça levemente antes que ela fosse colocada em uma carruagem.

Vendo a carruagem se afastar, Halsingham acusou o sogro, com os dentes cerrados:

— O senhor disse que não haveria problema!

O visconde não ficou surpreso ao saber que Danae era sua es posa. De uma estranha maneira, sempre soubera que ela lhe per tencia. Mas Katherine teria de pagar por fazê-lo passar por idiota, e por deixar outro homem tocá-la.

Perto da lareira, Camden olhou para o retrato. Não ficara satis feito com o que acabara de suceder, mas tinha confiança de que Katherine seria devolvida a ele.

Sorriu para o retrato. Tudo ia dar certo e, então, teria um mag nífico herdeiro.

Ao chegar em casa, no começo da noite, Dereham sentiu que algo estava errado. Subiu os degraus da entrada de dois em dois e, antes de pôr a mão na maçaneta da porta, ela se abriu e Jonas apareceu, visivelmente perturbado. Balbuciando palavras ininte ligíveis, conduziu o marquês até a biblioteca cheia de pessoas, entre as quais sua avó.

Sion olhou para todos alarmado.

— Onde está Danae?

Jonas passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos.

— Foi isso que tentei lhe dizer. Ela se foi.

Brock se adiantou e contou-lhe o que havia acontecido.

— Pensei que Saegar fosse o principal suspeito; assim, deixei milady com Halsingham e segui Saegar até o túmulo de sua esposa, porém ele se suicidou antes que eu pudesse prendê-lo.

— Então, Saegar está morto?

— Sim, milorde.

— Milady se encontrava na casa de Camden, mas esta manhã foi levada pelo Secretário da Saúde — informou Jonas.

— Tem certeza de que ela não está na casa de Camden? — Sion perguntou a Brock.

— Sim, vimos com nossos próprios olhos quando era levada. Só não sabemos por que o Secretário da Saúde se envolveu nessa questão.

— Camden sabe — disse a avó de Sion, também presente àquela reunião. — E fará desse fato um escândalo, para que todos saibam quem Danae realmente é.

— Meu Deus! E onde está Halsingham agora?

— Acreditamos que esteja com o conde — declarou Jonas.

— Nana, qual é seu relacionamento com a Secretaria da Saúde?

— Já foi melhor. Todos os meus antigos amigos já morreram.

— Mesmo assim, creio que teremos melhores respostas se a senhora estiver ao nosso lado.

— Se Camden tiver a Secretaria do lado dele, não há muito que fazer, Sion.

— Eu a terei de volta. De um jeito ou de outro. Preocupados, todos ficaram em silêncio.

A Sra. Turlow, que ficara perto da porta, saiu em silêncio e, envolta em seu precioso xale, foi para as ruas.

Danae lia o jornal quando ouviu destrancarem a porta. Espe rando que fosse Halsingham outra vez, não ergueu os olhos. Então, sentiu lábios quentes beijarem seu pescoço.

Com um grito, levantou-se e bateu com o jornal no rosto de quem a havia beijado.

— Sion! — gritou quando viu de quem se tratava. — Oh, Deus, você aqui!

O marquês esfregou o rosto, confuso, e ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e beijou-o na face avermelhada.

— Desculpe-me, querido. Pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

— Halsingham?

— Sim. Oh, Sion, como senti saudades de você! Tive um dia horrível ontem! Ou foi anteontem? Afinal, que dia é...

Ela foi calada pelo beijo de Sion.

— Oh, Deus, Danny, você está bem? Vovó e o Sr. Abbott che garão em pouco tempo.

— Quem é o Sr. Abbott?

— Um advogado muito respeitado. Na realidade, faz parte do Conselho da Rainha. E só tivemos acesso a ele porque é um antigo amigo de Nana.

— Nana passa bem?

— Sim.

O som de chave na fechadura fez com que olhassem para a porta. A marquesa, acompanhada por um velho senhor, provavel mente o advogado Abbott, entrou na sala. Ambos pareciam tensos.

Danae foi até a idosa senhora e a fez sentar-se.

— E então? — Sion perguntou.

A marquesa e o advogado trocaram olhares.

— A situação não é boa, meu rapaz.

— Quando será a audiência?

— Amanhã à noite.

— Diga-me o que poderá acontecer, Sr. Abbott.

— Muito provavelmente, milady será acusada de calúnia e adul tério, e declarada mentalmente incapaz. Você será acusado por ter sido seu cúmplice, e também por adultério.

Danae não conseguia olhar para Sion. Era tudo sua culpa. Seu egoísmo o colocara naquela situação.

— Há possibilidade de algum recurso? — Sion perguntou. O Sr. Abbott encolheu os ombros e abriu os braços.

— Que recurso será possível quando exumarem o cadáver de uma moça de vinte e dois anos e encontrarem o corpo de uma mulher de cinqüenta?

Inconformada, Danae olhava para Sion, sem pronunciar uma só palavra. O único crime dele fora amá-la. Depois de um momento, ele a fitou.

—Eu a tirarei daqui, minha querida. Encontrarei um jeito, custe o que custar.

Danae se sentiu quase aliviada quando uma mulher abriu a porta para anunciar que o horário de visitas havia acabado. Sion aproximou-se dela, e os dois se deram as mãos.

— Eu sei, querido. Não estou preocupada. Mas você precisa dormir, descansar. Parece exausto.

— Eu a verei amanhã à noite, meu amor. — Ele a abraçou com força.

Depois que todos saíram, Danae abriu a porta, que estava des trancada.

— Sim, milady? — disse a matrona que tomava conta da cela.

— A senhora, por favor, pode entrar em contato com lorde Camden para dizer-lhe que preciso falar com ele o quanto antes?

— Claro, milady. Imediatamente.

Quando ficou sozinha de novo, Danae foi até a janela e fitou o céu estrelado. Sentiu-se muito feliz, pois por algum tempo vivera no meio das estrelas.

— Você me chamou, filha? — Camden a fitava com seu ca racterístico olhar inexpressivo.

— Não me chame de filha.

O lorde continuou a olhá-la, impassível.

— O senhor venceu. Farei o que quiser se me prometer que Sion Sinclair será eximido de qualquer culpa.

— E se eu não quiser?

— Então eu me matarei.

Danae sabia que Camden precisava dela para herdar o dinheiro. Desse modo, tinha alguma vantagem sobre aquele homem cruel.

— Suponha que eu concorde; e se você ainda assim não me der um herdeiro? Afinal de contas, já falhou antes.

— Não fui eu. Foi Halsingham.

— O quê? — Camden arregalou os olhos.

— No dia em que mandou Katherine para Londres, senhor, ela era virgem — Danae confessou, sorrindo, feliz por ver aquele ho mem ser contrariado.

Camden ergueu o braço e a esbofeteou com tanta força que Danae caiu no chão. Irado, ele a puxou pelos cabelos e a pôs de pé.

— Vagabunda! Esperei todos aqueles anos e você me enganava?

— E não foi difícil, seu idiota patético! — Ela ria, histeri camente.

O conde se preparou para bater nela outra vez, mas se conteve a tempo. Não ia fazer o jogo dela.

Praguejando, endireitou o corpo e se afastou.

— Continue. Mate-me! Pensa que me importo? Prefiro morrer. Minha morte impedirá que outra criatura louca seja trazida para esse mundo.

O conde teve de reconhecer que ela o conhecia bem.

— Juro que cumprirei minha ameaça, Camden. Prejudique lor de Dereham e seus planos serão arruinados.

Os dois se olhavam com ódio, mas o conde não pôde deixar de admirar a coragem dela, o modo como o enfrentava. Sua filha, mãe do futuro conde de Camden.

— Concordo. Sion não tem importância nenhuma para mim. Mas era muito importante para ela... Agora, seria apenas uma linda lembrança em uma vida que acabara.

Lágrimas de resignação desceram pelo belo rosto de Danae.

Sion caminhou em direção ao quarto de Danae. Lá chegando, não viu ninguém na frente da porta; e, depois de esperar alguns segundos, tentou abri-la. Para sua surpresa, não estava trancada.

— Danae?

Como não ouvisse resposta, entrou e deparou com o quarto escuro e vazio.

— Danae! — chamou novamente, já sabendo que seria inútil.

— Ela se foi, milorde.

Sion se virou e deu com o senhor Abbott.

— Não entendi.

— Foi-se com lorde Camden.

— Como assim, foi com Camden? A audiência será amanhã à noite.

— Não haverá audiência. Milady fez uma barganha com o de mônio.

— Que barganha?

— Iria com o conde como filha, e ele deixaria o senhor e a marquesa em paz.

— E o senhor a deixou ir?

— A decisão não dependia de mim. O senhor seria arruinado. Ela sabia disso, e fez o que achou melhor.

— Melhor! E melhor ela ficar nas mãos daquele louco? Melhor para quem? Certamente não para Danae, muito menos para mim. Eu a amo!

— Milorde, ela tomou a decisão correta. Não havia escolha, exceto vê-lo outra vez no meio de um escândalo, que o arruinaria, e talvez o condenasse a ser preso novamente. Ela percebeu esse risco, e agiu para protegê-lo!

— Vá para o inferno! — Sion gritou, e saiu do quarto.

Danae abriu os olhos quando o trem sé preparava para parar na estação de Aylesbury. Ignorava os dois homens que viajavam ao lado dela, e se concentrava em controlar suas náuseas. Nunca tivera náuseas antes, e agora sentia-se mal, além de estar muito cansada.

Cobrindo os lábios com um lenço, tentou respirar mais profun damente. O ar fuliginoso não ajudava em nada. Então, lembrou-se, horrorizada: seu filho! Oh, céus, como pudera se esquecer do seu filho? Que tipo de mãe era ela?

Subitamente, se deu conta da gravidade da situação.

O que vou fazer? Não posso permitir que Halsingham me to que, pensou, apavorada. E Camden odiava Sion; o que o conde faria quando soubesse da sua gravidez?

— Algum problema, querida? — Halsingham perguntou, solí cito, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

— Não me toque! — Danae murmurou, com os dentes cerrados.

Halsingham ruborizou e disfarçou, olhando pela janela.

No banco da frente, Timothy a fitava. Danae sorriu para o me nino, que apenas piscou e olhou para o lado. Ela achou tal atitude muito esquisita.

Quando o trem parou, Danae se curvou para pegar a mão do garoto, e viu algo que a deixou paralisada de surpresa: a Sra. Turlow pegava uma sacola da prateleira acima do banco e em seguida descia do trem.

Danae olhou ao redor para ver se avistava mais rostos conhe cidos, mas não viu ninguém.

— Venha, Timothy. — Pegou na mão do garoto, que sorriu. Saindo do trem, procurou a Sra. Turlow com os olhos, e logo a viu perto de um carrinho de bagagem. As duas se fitaram, e Danae sorriu para a querida e fiel governanta. A velha senhora também sorriu e, meneando a cabeça grisalha, afastou-se.

— Vamos, minha querida. — Halsingham segurou seu braço e a levou, bem como a Timothy, para a carruagem que já os esperava.

— Você está enganado, Halsingham — Camden murmurou ao ouvido dele. — Ela pertence a mim. Eu apenas a emprestei a você por algum tempo. E não se esqueça disso. Posso arranjar outro reprodutor, com desempenho até melhor do que o seu. Que, aliás, ficou pateticamente abaixo de minha pior expectativa. — Com um sorriso malicioso, Camden seguiu na frente do grupo.

Halsingham olhou para as costas estreitas do conde, e desejou ter uma arma. Acabaria matando aquele desgraçado.

Danae olhou com desprezo para a comida que haviam colocado diante dela. Mas tinha de se alimentar, para que Halsingham per desse o interesse por seu corpo. E claro que seu bebê iria ajudá-la na tarefa.

O barulho de pedrinhas batendo na janela atraiu sua atenção. Levantou para verificar o que ocorria. Felizmente as janelas não estavam trancadas, e ela pôde abrir uma parte e olhar para baixo.

Como esperava, era a Sra. Turlow, com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris, olhando para cima.

— Sra. Turlow, por Deus! Não devia ter vindo — Danae falou baixinho.

— E quem iria cuidar da senhora, pode me dizer? Especialmente nesse estado.

— Sion sabe?

— Acho que não. Eu não contei.

— Ótimo, ele não deve saber. E não vou suborná-la para isso, Sra. Turlow. Vidas estão em jogo aqui, e se algo acontecer a Sion caso ele descubra sobre o bebê e decida vir me resgatar, eu pegarei a espada escocesa da qual a senhora tem tanto orgulho e a espetarei com ela. Entendeu?

— Sim. Mas não se esqueça do que acontece toda vez que a senhora me pede para não contar algum segredo a milorde.

— Tenho mais com que me preocupar neste momento. Onde a senhora se hospedou?

— Esperava que pudesse arranjar um lugar para mim aqui.

— Não acho que seria inteligente. Prefiro que eles não saibam da sua presença agora. Por enquanto, fique em uma hospedaria na cidade; diga aos donos que a marquesa de Dereham virá, e que a senhora foi enviada na frente. Entendeu?

Ouvindo uma chave virar na fechadura, Danae acenou para a governanta e voltou para a cama.

Segurando a respiração, viu Camden entrar e encostar-se à porta.

— Você me surpreende, sabe?

— Eu não me importo. Não poderá me manter trancada para o resto da vida. Nunca mais serei sua prisioneira.

— Quer ver Edward novamente? — O conde sorriu. Danae não respondeu.

— E então? — ele insistiu.

— Sabe que sim.

— Nesse caso, comporte-se e faça o que eu mandar. Se não me obedecer eu punirei... Edward.

Danae teve vontade de pular no pescoço daquele homem.

— Entendeu? — o conde abriu a porta, olhando para ela.

— Entendo que o senhor é louco. Por que deseja que seu amal diçoado sangue se perpetue?

— Lembrarei das suas palavras na próxima vez que vir Edward.

— Não faça isso! Maldito! — Danae gritou, desesperada de ódio e frustração.

Danae sentou-se perto da janela, e admirava o alvorecer no horizonte. Estava muito cansada, mas tinha medo de dormir.

Onde estaria Sion? Orava para que o marquês se mantivesse afastado dela. Mesmo que viesse, o que poderia fazer? Era esposa de Halsingham, e de acordo com a lei, pertencia ao visconde.

Não voltaria a ver o marquês; não mais se deliciaria com o lindo sorriso, nem sentiria aqueles braços ao redor do seu corpo. Mas levava consigo uma parte do homem que amava. Sobreviveria a Camden para proteger aquela criança; não tinha outra escolha.

Alerta a qualquer som ao redor, ela ouviu um vozerio vindo do meio da casa. Encostou o ouvido na porta e gemeu.

Ouvia a voz da Sra. Turlow cada vez mais perto, o som de móveis sendo chutados e o barulho de um vaso caindo no chão.

— Deixe-me, desgraçado. Tire suas mãos lascivas de mim. Não irei embora antes de ver minha menina! Ela está aqui, sei disso!

Então a porta abriu e a Sra. Turlow apareceu, com dois criados a segurá-la, um de cada lado.

Ainda resmungava quando viu Danae e, nesse exato momento, chutou um dos criados e mordeu o braço do outro. Entretanto, quando ia entrar no quarto, foi impedida pelo braço do conde.

— Conhece essa pessoa, minha querida? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, é minha dama de companhia. É inofensiva. Por favor, não a machuque.

— Ora, ora... Outro calcanhar de Aquiles? — comentou o con de com cinismo, para horror de Danae. — Que conveniente. — Camden olhou para a governanta, pensou durante alguns segundos e ordenou: — Levem-na para baixo e a tranquem na despensa. Posso fazer uso dela mais tarde.

Danae praguejou, recriminando-se por sua fraqueza, antes de a Sra. Turlow perguntar:

— A senhora está bem, milady?

— Sim. Por favor, vá com eles e não lhes dê motivos para machucá-la. — Olhou para os dois jovens que seguravam a mulher. — Ela é uma pessoa idosa. Peço-lhes que a tratem com gentileza. — Dizendo isso, entrou no quarto, seguida por Camden.

— E então, está resignada com os seus deveres noturnos? Danae não respondeu.

— Você acabará castigada por causa da velha e do menino.

— Pode me manter prisioneira, mas o que fizer contra a Sra. Turlow e o garoto será um ato criminoso. Mesmo um fidalgo do reino não pode fazer o que bem entende.

— E quem saberá o que faço ou deixo de fazer? — Camden sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pela colcha de cetim. — Mandei Halsingham vir para cá. É claro que, quanto mais cedo esse inútil a fecundar, mais cedo me livrarei dele.

— Isso é uma selvageria.

— Não. Isso é a continuação de uma antiga e nobre linhagem.

— O que acontecerá com Timothy quando eu lhe der o esperado herdeiro?

— Eu o levarei de volta ao lugar de onde o tirei, é claro. Danae nunca ficara tão apavorada como naquele momento. Halsingham entrou no quarto, sorrindo e olhando-a com avidez.

— Darei a você quinze minutos, e então voltarei — Camden declarou.

— Do que está falando? — Halsingham ficou lívido.

— Concedo-lhe quinze minutos para plantar sua semente no corpo dela, e então sairá! Tendo terminado ou não, eu o tirarei de cima dela.

— Como poderei engravidá-la sob suas exigências?

— Começo a duvidar de que seja realmente capaz. Afinal de contas, falhou durante três anos.

Halsingham não podia responder a essa acusação.

— Está bem — ele concordou.

— Quinze minutos, meu rapaz.

Assim que o conde saiu, Halsingham abriu o vestido de Danae por trás e, sem lhe dar chance de lutar, jogou-a na cama e deitou-se sobre ela.

Meu Deus, ele vai me estuprar! pensou Danae apavorada. Quando Halsingham se ajoelhou para desabotoar as calças, ela o atacou e arranhou seu belo rosto.

— Sua vagabunda! — ele exclamou, esbofeteando-a.

Em um só movimento, o visconde rasgou-lhe as vestes, e, ao vê-la semi despida enlouqueceu ainda mais. Tentou afastar as per nas dela com os joelhos quando Danae se pôs a gritar.

— O que é isso? — o homem balbuciou, como se acordasse de um longo sono.

— Não se atreva a me forçar! — Ela soluçava, quase histérica. — Estou grávida! Você não pode fazer isso. — Danae chorava e se agarrava à roupa de cama.

Halsingham largou-a e saiu da cama, olhando-a com ódio. En tão correu para a porta e clamou por Camden.

— Você ainda tem quatro minutos — Camden disse com calma.

— A vagabunda engravidou de Dereham! Quero que tire esse filho. Não me deitarei com ela enquanto isso não for feito!

— Está mesmo grávida, querida? — o conde perguntou à filha. Danae não sabia mais o que fazer. Fechou os olhos e respondeu, em um fio de voz:

— Sim.

— Bem, bem, bem... isso muda tudo, não é mesmo? Embora eu não goste de Dereham, o sangue dele é bom.

— Quero uma parteira aqui, agora! — Halsingham gritou,

— Você percebe, estúpido rapaz, que tenho suportado todas as suas exigências sem que você me desse nada em troca?

— Precisamos impedir que ela tenha esse bebê.

— Por quê?

— Você odeia Dereham!

— E desprezo você. Acontece que o filho que ela carrega é agora mais nobre, de linhagem mais antiga do que seria o seu. Não preciso mais de você, Halsingham, seu grande fracassado. E agra deço a Deus por isso. Você foi apenas um estorvo na minha vida, desde que o comprei.

E, com essas palavras, o conde sacou uma pequena arma do bolso, apontou para o coração do visconde e atirou.

Danae gritou, e se levantava da cama quando a porta se abriu; Sion e a Sra. Turlow entraram no quarto.

— Sion! — Danae tentou correr para o marquês, mas Camden a segurou.

Com um simples olhar, Sion observou a situação: Halsingham caído no chão, ensangüentado; Danae machucada e quase nua nos braços de Camden, que apontava para o peito dela sua arma, da qual ainda saía fumaça.

— Ele sabe? — Camden perguntou ao ouvido de Danae. Confusa e apavorada demais para tentar dissimular, Danae me neou a cabeça negativamente.

— Então, sorte dele. Eu o deixarei viver.

— Você está bem, Danae? — indagou Sion.

— Quero ir para casa. Por favor, me tire daqui.

Ele sorriu, tentando aparentar calma, quando o que desejava era pular sobre aquele desgraçado e matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

— Eu sei, amor, e nós iremos. Logo.

— O que vai fazer, Dereham, é partir daqui. Ela já foi fecundada por Halsingham, que era o que eu esperava. Você nada tem a fazer aqui.

— Não tem importância, Danny. Ouviu bem? Eu te amo.

— Se quer que esse imbecil viva, mande-o embora! — Camden sussurrou a ela.

Chorando, Danae tratou de obedecer às ordens de Camden.

— Sion, não fui estuprada. Eu me deitei com ele porque quis.

— Ela está mentindo — a Sra. Turlow gritou.

Sion sabia que Danae mentia; contudo, se desejava tirá-la da quele monstro, tinha que se retirar a fim de ganhar tempo.

Felizmente não precisou, pois, de repente, ouviu-se um alarido de carruagens chegando, cavalos relinchando e a voz de Brock no meio da confusão.

Distraído, Camden arrastou Danae até a janela para ver o que se passava. Sion aproveitou para jogar-se contra o conde. A arma disparou e, por um instante, Danae pensou que Sion tivesse sido atingido. Mas sentiu-se protegida pelos braços dele, e juntos caí ram no chão, deixando Camden enfrentar Brock e vários policiais, todos armados.

Danae viu-se ensangüentada. Sabia que o sangue não era dela.

— Sion! — quase gritou, virando-se para o marquês.

— Estou bem, Danny, é apenas um arranhão. — Ele gemeu, tentando estancar o sangue que saía do seu ombro.

— Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que já vi na vida. Poderíamos ter sido mortos. Por que não esperou que a polícia chegasse? Olhe para sua roupa. Completamente arruinada.

— Amo você — Sion disse, sorrindo.

Ambos olharam Camden ser conduzido por um policial.

— Foi ótimo o Secretário da Saúde ter me enviado. Ele não gostou do fato de Camden ter pegado milady sob custódia sem permissão. — Brock olhou para o corpo de Halsingham. —Camden fez isso?

Sion e Danae confirmaram.

— Então, agora temos o direito de prendê-lo. Danae olhou para o pai, e sentiu apenas alívio.

— Finalmente, tudo terminou? — ela perguntou.

— Você não terá que vê-lo novamente — Sion assegurou-lhe. Danae viu quando o conde foi levado pelos policiais. No último momento, ele a fitou por sobre os ombros. Mesmo a distância, ela percebeu seu olhar frio e cheio de ódio. Aquele louco era seu pai.

— Oh, Deus — ela sussurrou, angustiada.

Sion a abraçou, enquanto a Sra. Turlow tentava cobri-la com o xale.

Uma semana depois

Danae olhava para o retrato daquela que fora sua mãe. Gostaria de lembrar-se mais dela, mas não se recordava de quase nada, talvez por não querer mais nenhum vínculo com o Castelo Camden e todos aqueles anos que perdera antes de entrar no mundo de Sion.

Castelo Camden. Teve vontade de queimá-lo e transformá-lo em cinzas, mas Sion a demovera da idéia.

— Amor... — A voz do marquês a afastou daqueles pensamen tos ruins.

Parecia um milagre. Agora, ele era seu marido. Seu único amor. Atravessando o cômodo, Sion a tomou nos braços e olhou para o retrato da mãe dela.

— Gostaria de tê-la conhecido.

Suspirando, Danae se abrigou nos braços do marido, e ambos olharam para o retrato novamente.

— Eu não sei. Creio que foi melhor. A vida dela teria sido um inferno.

— Tem uma pessoa aqui que quer vê-la.

Depois de um momento abraçados, os dois foram para a sala receber a visita.

Danae reconheceu o homem imediatamente. As memórias que ele trazia não eram nada boas.

— Dr. Grieves. O que o traz aqui?

Sabendo que lady Dereham não gostava dele, o médico foi di reto ao assunto.

— Milady, achei por bem informá-la pessoalmente sobre a mor te do seu pai.

Sion e Danae olharam um para o outro, e foi o marquês quem pediu as explicações.

— Devido a complicações da sua doença e ao estresse da última semana, o conde teve um aneurisma no cérebro. Ficou em coma alguns dias e morreu sem voltar a si.

— Que doença?

O médico olhou para Danae, surpreso.

— Pensei que a senhora soubesse. Lorde Camden tinha sífilis, e em avançado estágio.

— Deus! — Sion exclamou. — Isso explica muita coisa.

— Não compreendo — Danae murmurou.

Sion tomou-a pela mão e a conduziu até o sofá, onde se sen taram.

— Querida, sífilis é uma doença contraída através... Ela é trans mitida sexualmente.

— Como ele contraiu a doença? — Danae perguntou ao médico. —Ele a contraiu da segunda lady Camden — Grieves informou, um tanto embaraçado.

Danae ficou em silêncio durante alguns momentos.

— O bebê também estava doente?

O médico meneou a cabeça confirmando.

— Que bebê? — indagou Sion.

— Quando disseram a Camden que Janet estava grávida, minha vida até ficou suportável. Infelizmente, ela teve um parto prema turo e o bebê viveu apenas um dia. Foi tudo muito triste. A criança era pequena, magra e malformada. Seu nariz era quase grudado no rosto, o que tornava difícil que respirasse. Além disso, o bebê era cego. A pobre criança não teve chance. Nunca vi o conde tão enfurecido como naquele dia; lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Depois que o menino foi levado, minha vida se transformou em um inferno.

— O que aconteceu com Janet? — Sion perguntou ao médico. O homem pareceu constrangido, mas contou a verdade.

— Camden não permitiu que eu cuidasse dela, e mandou-me embora. Preocupado, voltei no dia seguinte, mas Janet já havia morrido. Tinha perdido sangue até a morte.

— Então a criança nasceu sifilítica — Sion murmurou. — Eu me lembro de Janet Kenley. Era uma moça muito promíscua, e a sociedade ficou chocada quando Camden a desposou. A criança talvez nem fosse dele.

— Camden devia saber que nunca teria um filho saudável, por isso não tentou novamente. Então a loucura dele foi causada pela doença, doutor? — Danae perguntou.

— Oh, sim. A sífilis ataca o sistema nervoso e provoca vários tipos de loucura. Embora Camden tivesse tendência a ser sociopata, a doença agravou o caso.

— Então a loucura dele não é hereditária? O médico pareceu surpreso.

— Não, absolutamente não! Se eu soubesse do seu receio, milady, eu a teria tranqüilizado.

Danae virou-se e se lançou sobre o marido, abraçando-lhe o pescoço.

— Sion, eu sou saudável! Nosso bebê não corre nenhum risco! — E ela irrompeu em lágrimas.

Os dois ficaram abraçados, e nem notaram quando o médico se retirou da sala.

Já na rua, Grieves entrou numa carruagem, que o esperava.

— E então, como foi? — a marquesa perguntou ao médico, antes mesmo que ele se sentasse.

— Eu não sabia que a filha de Camden não estava inteirada da doença do conde. Pobre garota, o que deve ter sofrido todos esses anos.

— Danae acreditou na história?

— Sobre a morte dele? Oh, sim. Por que não acreditaria?

— Não quero que Danny saiba da verdade. Ela nunca deverá saber do suicídio do pai.

— Para todos, Camden morreu em casa, enquanto dormia. Não haverá escândalo.

— Ótimo.

Com um profundo suspiro, o médico recostou-se no banco da carruagem.

— Ainda bem que tudo acabou. Trabalhar para aquele homem todos esses anos tem sido uma tortura.

— Bem, o senhor poderia ter dito não ao conde.

— A senhora deve saber que, com o que ele me pagava, tive condições de dedicar meu tempo à pesquisa.

— Sem dúvida — Nana resmungou. — Olhando para fora da janela, a matriarca comentou: — Está um lindo dia, Horace! E eu serei bisavó. Acredita nisso?

Horace sorriu e olhou para uma de suas mais velhas amigas.

— Nem um pouco, Vivian. Você é a mesma desde que a co nheci.

— Está ficando cego?

— Infelizmente sim...

Sete meses depois

— Ele não é perfeito, Sion?

— Sem dúvida — resmungou o marquês. Virando-se, Danae bateu no ombro do marido.

— Acorde e não seja irritante! Ah, que menino absolutamente perfeito, não?

— Sim. Ele é lindo, maravilhoso, excepcional... Mas, no mo mento, quero apenas dormir um pouco. Nosso querido filho nos acordará logo. Aí poderemos adorá-lo, está bem?

— O próximo será uma menina.

— Claro.

— Você sabe que não consigo entrar em minhas roupas. Fiquei tão grande com Justin. Mas emagrecerei, prometo.

Sion sentou-se na cama e olhou para a esposa.

— Juro por Deus, Danny: se ouvir isso mais uma vez, eu irei para o outro quarto. Não me importo se você estiver gorda ou magra. Amo você. Agora, por favor, posso dormir um pouco? — Deixou-se cair de encontro aos travesseiros. — Deus, como gos taria que você escolhesse uma enfermeira. Amanhã, Nana trará algumas; e acho bom que você escolha uma, ou eu mesmo o farei! A Srta. York seria ótima, mas você teve que jogá-la nos braços de Jonas.

— Sim, e agora eles estão tão felizes quanto nós.

Com pena do exausto marido, Danae o beijou delicadamente. Desde que o bebê nascera, havia uma semana, Sion não fazia outra coisa a não ser cuidar dela e do filho.

Suspirando, ela se encolheu ao lado do marido e encostou os dedos frios nos aquecidos pés do marquês.

— Finalmente. — Sion gemeu. — Agora, vamos dormir.

A nova mamãe e o novo papai estavam quase pegando no sono, quando seu pequeno e perfeito bebê se pôs a chorar para mostrar que tinha bons pulmões, como era esperado de um novo lorde da realeza.

— Mamãe, o bebê está chorando... — a voz preocupada de Timothy se fez ouvir.

Gemendo, Sion pôs o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

— Acho que é a minha vez. — Danae pulou da cama e pegou na mão de Timothy. — Vamos ver o que ele quer.

— Espero que não tenha sujado as fraldas — o menino disse, solenemente.

— Eu também... — Danae concordou, enquanto saíam do quar to de mãos dadas.

* * Fim * *


End file.
